


Book 1: The Journey

by LadyIsu



Series: The Revival Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsu/pseuds/LadyIsu
Summary: It has been nine years since Order 66. Nine years since operation Knightfall. Nine years since Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side and became the monster that is Darth Vader. But for nine years, she had been hidden from the Galaxy, her identity kept secret. Now, the spark has been brought forth. And with a spark, a small flame is born, soon rising into an inferno. And from those flames, a creature of power and beauty may be born.Now, the spark has been struck. And secrets become reality, trust is shattered, and a child's world of innocence is turned upside down.On the planet of Alderaan, a little girl has terrible dreams. Nightmares of a monster seeking to kill her. For reasons she doesn't - CANNOT - know. Her Master reasons that they are just dreams. And shall pass in time. But when those she cares about becomes threatened, she will do anything to protect them. But the girl will soon realise... That nightmares can become reality.





	1. Prologue - Mandalore.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the recognisable characters, except for the ones that have been created for this story :) Yep, I am also on fanfiction.net under the same penname!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine years since Order 66. Nine years since operation Knightfall. Nine years since Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side and became the monster that is Darth Vader. But for nine years, she had been hidden from the Galaxy, her identity kept secret. Now, the spark has been brought forth. And with a spark, a small flame is born, soon rising into an inferno. And from those flames, a creature of power and beauty may be born.  
> Now, the spark has been struck. And secrets become reality, trust is shattered, and a child's world of innocence is turned upside down.  
> On the planet of Alderaan, a little girl has terrible dreams. Nightmares of a monster seeking to kill her. For reasons she doesn't - CANNOT - know. Her Master reasons that they are just dreams. And shall pass in time. But when those she cares about becomes threatened, she will do anything to protect them. But the girl will soon realise... That nightmares can become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the recognisable characters, except for the ones that have been created for this story :) Yep, I am also on fanfiction.net under the same penname!

_PROLOGUE_

  
_Mandalore..._

  
_The Duchess heard the shouts, the cries of pain and death outside her palace and immediately knew that the time had come._  
_They were coming for her._

_She bowed her head, hair tied up tightly in an elegant bun at the back, and clasped her dress tighter at the knees to ease the torrent of emotions and thoughts running rampant in her mind. She tried to sort them out, to think of a plan in which she would be able to get out, to leave Mandalore and go into hiding. But it was not easy. And she could not just leave._

_The sound of the blaster fire growing closer made her raise her head; she saw the fear and anxiety emanating from her own Royal Guards that flanked her throne and stood below the steps leading up to it. The way they shifted in anxiousness, glancing at each other through the visors of their helms to acknowledge the close proximity of the enemy and the ground they were gaining. They turned and looked up to her, sitting on her Throne, for some indication of a contingency plan that she may have. She knew that they would follow her into death itself if need be, but at that moment, as they saw the fear in her eyes, she could see their faith in her dwindle._

_"We need to secure an exit for you, milady," the Prime Minister whispered in her ear. "Sundari is lost. Mandalore will be lost if we do not evacuate you now."_

_Evacuate? Abandon her people and followers to the barbarians claiming to be Mandalorians? No, she would never do such a thing…_

_But…_

_Abruptly she stood up and descended the steps of her Throne, ignoring the protests of the Prime Minister at her side, and stopped in front of the Captain of the Royal Guard._

_"Go to the hidden hanger and prepare the ships for take-off. Wait for me there… Now!"_

_T_ _he Royal Guardsman nodded and hurried out, and the Duchess turned to the others and ordered them to follow her._

_"My lady, wait!"_

_The Duchess stopped at the entrance of the Throne Room and turned to the Prime Minister, her sky blue eyes gleaming with determination._

_"Where are you going?!" the prime minister asked._

_"To ensure the survival of what is most precious to me, my lord," the Duchess replied before turning away and leaving the Throne Room._

_She moved in haste, moving through the corridors and deeper into the palace. From the windows she could see the tendrils of smoke rising in the sky and the stray blaster bolts flying and the shouts of men and women crying out in either pain or fright as the fighting intensified. Her hands shook as she forced herself to look away; she could not be distracted, not until she got her to safety. As she ventured further into the palace, the shouts and screams of the people and battle outside the palace grew quieter and quieter, as if her mind had already achieved what it wanted and deafened her to the reality of the chaos that engulfed her people._

_She stopped as she approached the entrance to her inner sanctuary and turned to her guardsmen. "Nothing is to follow me. I shall be but a moment."_

_"As you command, milady." One of the guardsmen acknowledged with a bow._

_Nodding, the Duchess turned away and entered passed through the doors, going over the flight of stairs to her destination. The steps turned from blue stone to white marble which had gradually became more prominent due to the lack of flecks of blue that she had ensured was present to almost disguise the differences- unless any intruder was close enough to see it. The corridor was so small compared to the other ones that it was easy to miss if the individual did not know that it was there in the first place._

_The Duchess paused before a door that was at the base of the steps, took a deep breath, and entered, closing it behind her._  
_The room that she entered was bathed in light, opened at the top so that the stars, and the sunlight, could be seen. It augmented the beauty of the room, and was a two-way. Anyone that walked above it would see nothing but stone underneath their feet, whereas the occupants below would see what was outside the room. Of course, nobody save herself and another were permitted in the room to save its secrecy. In the middle of the room was a gentle fountain, small and trickling water from all directions into basins underneath, which grew in size. There were couches that lined the walls; an ebook library shelf lined up to one side of the room, and toys that littered the floor- ready for the little one when she was older._

_The Duchess took a steady breath, and traced a finger over the water in the fountain, and moved towards an archway, stopping outside and peering in._

_The room was smaller than the other, and a bathroom was visible, just off the smaller room. In the corner were some shelves, clothes_ _folded neatly and small enough for the occupant. Beside the cot was a rocking chair, with a hooded individual sitting in it and her attention fixed on the small life that was lying asleep in the cot._

_The Duchess approached, and spoke. "Jade?"_

_The hooded individual looked over to her, and stood, pulling back her hood and revealing herself to the duchess._

_It was a Togruta, young by the looks of her montrails and lekku, which fell down to just above her elbows. The montrails were still forming, a bit pointier, but not yet as formed as older Togruta that the woman had seen a few times. Her skin was blood-red, and her markings were sophisticated, defined, her eyes emerald in colour._

_"My lady." She bowed. "I could sense the battle raging outside these walls. Is it…"_

_"It's happening, Jade," The Duchess said. "The Death Watch… they have come and are leading this mayhem, this destruction, this… terror. They are coming for me."_

_"I see," The Togruta said, as the realization of the situation dawned on her. "What is your plan, my lady?"_

_"Pack her things," The Duchess said. "Essentials only; I… I need to ensure she gets out of here alive and unharmed, Jade. I will not allow her to follow me on this path when she has yet to even live."_

_"I understand," The Togruta repeated. "Give me but a moment to gather her things."_

_The Duchess glanced towards the bundle in the cot, whilst the Togruta busied herself packing essentials such as clothing and supplies into a backpack, before grabbing a cloak and a warm outer-clothing for the little one to be dressed in, to survive the cold. The Duchess approached the cot, and peered down at the sleeping infant._

_She was fair-skinned, slightly freckled, and a beautiful looking baby. Her auburn hair was starting become more plentiful on the top of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she revealed vibrant blue-grey eyes, blinking in sleepiness and confusion at the woman above her. Then she recognized the woman, and reached for her instantly, giggling, and kicking her legs out under her blanket._

_"_ _Up you come."_

_The woman lifted her up into her arms, and held the baby against her, the infant playing with the woman's collar as she stared around curiously, gurgling and mumbling. She was a few months old, four at the most._

_The Togruta turned, and the woman took the baby's outer clothing, pulling it over the clothes already on the baby, and allowed the Togruta to tie the cloak around the infant, pulling her hood up._

_"Come. We must depart."_

_The woman glanced around one last time, and left the chamber, following the Togruta back out into the fountain room, up the stairs and back into the corridors of the palace where he guards awaited her._

_"_ _Milady-"_

_The guard was interrupted as an explosion violent shook the ground beneath their feet, and instantly dread filled the Duchess' heart._

_They were in the palace._

_"Go milady!" one of the guardsmen said. "We'll keep them at bay!"_

_She nodded and turned away, quickening her stride as four of the six Royal Guards stayed behind to cover their retreat and the Togruta followed, taking a metal cylinder from her belt, and fingering a button with her thumb._

_"_ _If the Death Watch discover her-"_

_"I know, Jade!" the Duchess almost shouted in anger._

_"Satine-"_

_"No! We need to move!" The woman broke into a run, the Togruta and her guardsmen following close behind._

_Finally, the woman breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the exit, where the Captain of her Royal Guard stood, waiting. He took off his helm and approached as Satine came to stop before him, revealing a pair of hardened brown eyes that contrasted her own. He had a rough yet strong lean looking face, with light brown skin, black hair and a medium muscle build._

_"My lady." The Captain of the Royal Guard addressed. "The ship is prepped and ready to leave."_

_"Captain Kelborn, I want you to get Jade and my daughter out of the system as quickly as you can," The Duchess ordered her captain. "Only Jade knows where she can take my daughter, and you are one of the few I can trust explicitly as the captain of my guard."_

_"What about you, my lady?" Kelborn asked._

_"I am not coming."_

_The Captain's eyes widened at that and she could instantly see the disbelief and sheer amount of defiance in the man's eyes._

_"I cannot comply with that, my lady."_

_"You must, Captain Kelborn."_

_"My lady-"_

_"YOU WILL DUMAKA!"_

_The Captain of the Royal Guard was silenced by Satine's outburst, stunned by the fire which burned in her eyes as well as in her voice. The Duchess' eyes glistened as she looked into Dumaka's stunned orbs, making him look at her as she calmed down and said, "She is all that will survive of me, Dumaka. I will not leave Mandalore and I refuse to let her die before she has truly lived a life. You will get her away from here, Dumaka, and ensure she and Jade are kept safe. Promise me, Dumaka."_

_"My lady…"_

_"Promise me!"_

_The Mandalorian's fist curled tighter as he reluctantly nodded in compliance of her will. "I swear, upon my life, that I shall protect them as if they were my own… my lady."_

_Satine nodded, satisfied, before turning to the Togruta. "Take her, please."_

_"Satine," Jade started, unsure. "I can't just leave you behind… I can't just take your daughter! You might never see her again!"_

_"It's best that she gets as far away from this chaos as quickly as possible or she will die!" The Duchess said to Jade, making her realize the reality of the situation as much as she was convinced herself that she would never get to see her daughter again. "Death Watch will kill her the moment they realize she is my daughter!"_

_"Satine," The Togruta placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder. "I won't let them hurt her. I'll die before letting them kill her."_

_The woman nodded, and looked down at her infant daughter. The girl's eyes blinked up at her, confused as to what was going on, and when the woman handed her to the Togruta, the girl began whimpering, reaching for her mother and shaking her head, desperate._

_"Be strong," The woman reached over and held her daughter's hand, and rested a hand on the baby's cheek. She leaned forwards and kissed the baby's forehead, resting her forehead against the little one's own._

_"I'm… I'm so sorry," The Duchess whispered as tears or sadness and sorrow fell from her eyes, sorrow as she accepted the reality that she would never see this child again. She would never be able to see her grow, to see her swing heads, to see those wonderful eyes of hers…_

_His eyes._

_Those perfect, vibrant eyes. And his hair, those auburn locks and the freckled skin. By the first Manda'lor, she was beautiful. She was going to grow up to be an extremely beautiful young woman in the future, and remain as such throughout her adult life._

_"My lady, look out!"_

_Satine had little time to react as she saw Dumaka jump forward, weapon drawn as he pulled her behind him and opened fire on two Death Watch warriors that had somehow managed to find their way this deep into the palace. The well-placed shots hit them directly in the visors of their helms, dropping them dead._

_Dumaka released the Duchess and looked to her, ensuring that nothing had hit her. "Duchess, we have to go," The Captain of her Guard said softly. "If we don't… The rebels may enter the palace. And then we would be too late."_

_The woman raised her gaze, before nodding. "Go."_

_Her voice was shaking, and she looked at the Togruta. "Go… Please… Take my daughter, and… Protect her… Go, now."_

_The Togruta nodded, and held the baby securely against her shoulder, before bowing her head and pulling her hood up._

_The baby began crying, reaching for the woman, but in a flicker of brown, the Togruta ran, Dumaka leading the way. The woman could see the baby reaching for her still, her screeches all that sounded in her ears before the door closed shut, separating them forever._

_That cry would haunt her._

_The woman leaned against the wall, and clenched her sleeves, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Her breath shook as she inhaled as deeply as possible, trying to calm herself down, before she straightened._

_She needed to go. She needed to push through with what was happening, and secure her people's future- to save them, and ensure peace again._

_Each breath the woman now took was a struggle, and she fell to her knees, ignoring the dirt that was now dusting her knees. She clasped a hand against her chest, trying to calm herself down, to return the mask of the unyielding Duchess._

_The woman stood up waving away the concerned looks of her guards. She knew now what she had to do. There was little time to destroy the evidence, to remove all traces of the infant's existence so that she could live. She could do no more for her daughter in raising her, in taking care of her, but she could make sure that each detail was gone. To the galaxy at large, her child didn't exist. All she had was her clan's name, as an alias to her true name and being._

_And her true name would remain hidden until she was ready._

_The woman turned to her guards. "Go down to the room, and destroy every bit of evidence. Erase everything. Erase her records. Her birth. Make sure she is just known as part of Clan Kryze. Erase absolutely everything there has to do with her!"_

_"Yes, my lady,"_

_"Go, quick!" The woman yelled at them. "Do it now, before Death Watch finds it. NOW!"_

_The two guards turned and rushed off, and Satine ran towards the steps, forcing herself to not look back, even for a second, at where her daughter had disappeared off into the distance._

_'Remember,' she thought to herself. 'Remember, my sweet Kiara... Remember me... I am sorry I won't share this journey with you.'_

_'I truly am sorry.'_

_Satine Kryze took a deep breath before continuing forward to the Throne Room._

_To face the Death Watch._

_To face whatever fate that the Force was going to deliver onto her._


	2. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, ten years later. Set on the beautiful world of Alderaan, where our story finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight warning of violence at the start of chapter and mentions near the end.

_ONE_

_Alderaan..._

_She was running quick, arms raised to try and shield herself from the shadows that were coming closer._

_Each breath tore at her chest, her heart pounding furiously and dangerously within her, but her fear was what overran those concerns. The adrenaline was all that fuelled her run now – and the wish to stay alive._

_And all she could hear was the breathing._

_That awful breathing!_

_She chanced a glance back – and wished she didn't. The monster only got closer! How slow was she running? She couldn't have been running that slow!_

_A moan, a plea, escaped her lips but the girl knew that the dark specter would not stay his hand._

_Not even for a little girl._

_"There is no escape for you, Jedi."_

_The voice was calm, cold and flat. A calculating drawl of apathy that sapped her of any strength she had left to run and hide. She peered into the dark specter, trying desperately to force herself to plead for mercy._

_And then came the glow._

_His weapon flickered to life in his black hand, a bright, crimson red that only seemed to enshroud the darkness around him rather than reveal him._

_She cried out as the dark specter grabbed her, and she knew she was lost._

_He raised his crimson blade up -_

And she screamed.

Kiara's eyes shot open, rising up in a sense of fear and urgency, her breathing heavy after screaming herself awake. Her nightgown stuck to her as she looked to see herself covered in a cold sheet of sweat. Her arms quaked in absolute fear from the nightmare, both they and her hands raised in the air as though to push something or someone as far away from her as possible, some kind of evil that was ready to take her. She lowered her head into her shaking hands and took steady calm breaths to sooth herself.

"That dream again..." she breathed. "That awful nightmare."

Sometimes she had good dreams.

Most times, she had these kind of dreams... these nightmares.

Tonight, it was one of those dreams, one of the bad ones, of a horrific shadow that breathed in the most horrible of ways, with a hollowed voice that would send shivers of cold fear down anyone's spine.

She lowered her shaking hands and threw off her blanket, allowing the long night-dress to fall to her feet again, before padding towards her bed room door, and opening it to venture out into the living room.

It was a basic apartment flat in the city of Belleau-a-Lir, a major city of the planet Alderaan. While not the greatest of cities, it was safe, secure, and out of the way from sight of the Galactic Empire. Her caretaker had received it as a favour from an acquaintance a year ago, and they had stayed here ever since. It had all the basic furnishings, and a bathroom was visible at the other side of the room, door open and light on to allow easy access during the night. Kiara preferred having a bit of light; it helped her see her way through the darkness, beckoning her to safety.

It was towards the light that the girl moved toward now.

She gently pushed the door open, and shuddered as her bare feet made contact with the cold, tiled floor, before approaching the mirror over the sink. Grabbing her small step that helped her at least to stand above the sink (she was just below average for her age group), and looked at her reflection.

Blue-grey eyes stared back at her, two points in a face that was fair and freckled around her cheeks. Her nose was straight, and ended in a small curve, and her lips were slightly plump. She was pretty, or at least that was what Jade would tell her, and her features were augmented by the curly and wavy auburn locks that fell about her shoulders, untamed and always rebellious. Around her neck was a locket, sealed shut and unable to be opened. She had tried to open it on more than one occasion, but to no avail.

The girl raised a hand, and rubbed the side of her nose, before turning the tap on, and letting the cool water soak her hand before she patted it against her forehead, trying to cool the temperature that she was now starting to develop.

Why do I have such bad nightmares?

The girl shook slightly, as the last few moments of her nightmare began to creep its way back into her sight, taking the shadows of the room and making them appear...Like monsters. It felt like the shadows were following her, getting closer, scarier... More defined. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always afraid of the shadows because she didn't know what was within them.

And it was the shadows that she had bad dreams about. And every time she had those dreams, she would hear that awful breathing. Those shadows would reach out, and her heart - her frail heart - would beat so fast she felt she would choke, and collapse to the ground!  
Kiara realized she was close to falling off her small steps, and grabbed hold of the sink, taking steady breaths.

I'm just being silly, she told herself firmly. Jedi don't let their dreams control them.

The girl turned and jumped down, pushing her step aide out the way with her foot before venturing out the bathroom-

And right into her Master.

"Kiara!"

The girl started, and looked up, blinking at the Togruta that stood many inches above her. "Oops! Sorry Master Jade! I didn't see you!"  
The Togruta turned the main living room lights on, staring down at the little girl that was in her path. Now that Kiara could see, she jumped (despite the fact that she had grown up with Jade's guidance) at the sight she was met with.

Jade had blood-red skin, lekku that fell to her elbows that were ivory white with navy stripes that started from the lekku tips and towards the montrails at the top, which curved inwards slightly and back out. Her eyes were emerald, and the white markings visible were stripes, cat-like, and now well defined.

Kiara had known Jade for as long as she could remember. Jade was a friend of her mother, and had explained that when Kiara's mother had passed away, Jade had been charged with protecting and taking care of Kiara, training her in the Jedi ways. She had explained to Kiara that she was an exile, now no longer part of the Jedi Order, and had sternly told Kiara that she was not old enough to know why. Despite how many times Kiara had asked her Master, Jade had refused to tell her, always replying with the same words, that Kiara was too young to understand and know these things.

Jade frowned and folded her arms, before saying.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

Kiara shrugged, before replying. "Couldn't sleep."

Jade blinked, and placed her hands on Kiara's shoulders, smiling gently down at her. "You had the dream again?"

"Yeah. They're getting worse," Kiara looked up at her completely. "All I see is the same black shadow."

"Do not worry, young one," Jade replied gently. "These dreams will pass with time, as I always tell you. We will work on it in the morning, and help sort through the dream and how to help you manage them a bit better. I promise you that, little one."

Kiara nodded, heeding Jade's words yet feeling no comfort from them.

"Really?" She asked, a bit uncertain.

"Yes, little one," Jade said. "Now, come on. Let's get you back to bed. Please? Tomorrow is a long day."

"Oh. Okay," Kiara blinked. "What are we doing tomorrow? Where are we going?"

"We're going to head out to the Lir Waterfall for meditation and further instruction,"" Jade responded. "I wish to instruct you more about the living Force this time."

Kiara nodded and turned to go back to her room. After two steps, however, she stopped. "Master… Are you alright?"

Jade titled her head slightly, confused and surprised at the question. "Why do you ask, young one?"

"I don't know." Kiara sounded a bit uncertain. "You just… Look like you have a lot on your mind."

The corners of Jade's mouth twitched in amusement, and she replied. "Yes, young one. I am... Contemplating certain events for tomorrow. I am fine… Though I thank you for asking. Now, head off to your bed."

Kiara stifled a yawn, a little confused, yet deciding to accept her Master's answer, before saying, "Goodnight, Master."

The Togruta smiled, and Kiara could feel her eyes on her back as she left. Kiara entered her bedroom, and gently closed the door behind her. She wondered what Jade was so worked up about.

Kiara took a lock of her auburn hair and chewed it slightly. It was a habit that Jade had been trying to break, but had been unsuccessful. She always did it when she was nervous over something, like tomorrow. It helped calm her, somehow, and it was either chewing her hair or not sleeping at all.

She looked towards her bedside desk, and reached up, taking a metal cylinder into her hands. It was her training light-sabre. Jade had given her it when she was four years old, and had been training her with the weapon so she could defend herself. Kiara was, as Jade said to her, slightly weak, but had grace on her side. She was athletic. Jade said she would only gain her proper light-sabre when she was deemed ready enough to have it as her own.

Kiara held it upright, and pressed the ignition, the aqua blade appearing from the depths. She blinked, her eyes reflecting the beam of light, and her features illuminated with the aqua shade.

"Kiara! Turn that light-sabre off!"

Kiara winced, and did exactly that. How did Jade sense that? Of course, it was the snap-hiss of the weapon that would have given some indication that the weapon had been ignited and activated. Placing the weapon down gently, Kiara crawled up onto her bed, but instead of lying down and resting, she pulled her curtains over her and knelt at the window, staring outside.

Belleau-a-Lir gleamed before her, quiet, and clean. It was the greatest artistic and cultural center of Alderaan, its beauty second only to the capital of Aldera itself. Snow was on the hills, and was now starting to lightly fall over the city. The lake was frozen in the distance, and the trees around the hills were already snow covered and had icicles gleaming in the light of the moon. Kiara loved her school, her friends (despite the limited number), the library that she could go in and read to her heart's content, the scenery. In fact, every bit of the city was beautiful.

Belleau-a-Lir was beautiful…

Alderaan itself was beautiful…

And Kiara loved living on such a beautiful world.

She pulled herself out from under the curtains, and pulled her covers over herself, practically curling underneath it. Despite its beauty during the season, Alderaan was merciless during the winter. Kiara shivered slightly underneath the covers, and whimpered a bit at the cold, before closing her eyes in the attempt to try and get some sleep.

She could not wait for the day to arrive. She didn't enjoy the night, for the same reason that many believed that monsters would reside in the dark.

She often dreamt of one monster, made up of dark shadows and giving off a merciless chill that would make her tremble in her sleep. The monster was tall, metal, and a helmet that had empty eyes and the breathing… It was the breathing that scared her the most. It was deep, repetitive, and was malicious. She dreamed that the monster would hurt her, would even try to...

_Kill me..._

She shook herself. It was just a bad dream. And dreams would not hurt her unless she let them.

Kiara snuggled underneath the covers, a small smile on her face, and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, she would not have any more bad dreams tonight.  
________________________________________

Jumping out of the stream of stars that was hyperspace, the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator pointed its mighty arrowhead form toward the gleaming star that was Alderaan. Standing at the edge of the bridge of the mighty warship was the black-clad figure of the Emperor's Enforcer, Lord Vader. The Dark Lord stared out the main view port of the bridge and to the distant planet that was Alderaan, his gloved hands clasped behind his back.

The sound of his breathing though his respirator was the only thing one could hear on the bridge, as if the officers and crewmen working at their stations were deft sound. The officers and crewmen kept their heads down and out of sight, making their presence known only if ordered. Only yesterday, did an unfortunately crewman find himself under attention of Lord Vader after failing to complete an assignment that he had tasked him with. After failing to give a adequate reason to his failure, he was soon found dead at the feet of the Dark Lord. He was dragged away instantly from the feet, and out one of the many airlocks of the ship.

Vader paced briefly, still staring at the planet before him. How long had it been since he had last arrived on Alderaan? The last time he had been on Alderaan was to destroy the Jedi Praxeum, and had succeeded. Although, he had failed to kill all the Jedi within those poisoned walls -

"Lord Vader?" A voice sounded which he recognized as Captain Bolvan sensed the captain approach, standing an appropriate space of distance at his side. "We will be arriving at Alderaan shortly."

"Very good," Vader said, turning to face him. "Keep the Devastator in orbit, captain. I want my shuttle ready."

The officer bowed his head, before turning and striding off, his head held high and looking important. Vader returned his gaze towards the snow-white planet, and continued to stare at it, disgusted by the sight of the planet. It was corrupted, still stained with the qualities that the old Republic had once use to govern the people. The planet was the home of one man that still believed in that feeble democracy, in that so-called way of peace.

Peace is a lie. There never was going to be peace in the Galaxy as long as the remnants of the old Republic remained.

Vader gazed towards the planet, a deep set determination inside him. He knew he couldn't do anything that would jeopardize the reputation of the Emperor, not without good incriminating evidence that would enable him to remove Bail Organa and replace him with someone worthy to be in the midst of the Emperor.

He would have to bide his time, and wait for the opportunity.


	3. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild anti-Jedi comments made.  
> Mild violence.

 

_TWO_

 

_Challenges_

 

Jade returned to the meditation room, closing the door behind her. It was a small one, empty in almost every way… save the window which gave a wonderful view overlooking the city and the two red sitting cushions that occupied the centre. The walls were milk white in colour and were thoroughly cleaned due to her apprentice. If it was one thing that Jade grounded in her teachings, it was cleanliness. She sat on one of the cushions and closed her eyes. Normally she would enter this room to strengthen her connection to the Force, or to meditate with her apprentice and help guide her mind to spiritual enlightenment.

Tonight was the former. 

Jade could not sleep. She had much on her mind and needed to sort through it all, to rid herself of her frustration to the events that had caused their move to Alderaan, and be calm if she was to have the patience to teach her apprentice tomorrow. As often as Kiara did, she failed to understand the lessons which Jade tried so hard to teach her, to see the reasons behind the lesson and why she had to put them into practice. Kiara's lack of patience was the primary reason why she failed to grasp understanding, and Jade would feel the anger and frustration build in her apprentice when she could not understand, as was bound to happen with someone with her personality. 

And so Jade meditated and cleared her own mind, finding peace and clarity in the Force, confident that the trip to the waterfall would be a success. 

  _'It shall be a success,'_ she whispered in her mind. _'I know that it will.'_

 Jade had a lot riding on this. In either success or failure, Kiara had to learn if she ever hoped to advance her knowledge and, in succession, overcome the lack of discipline and control she had over the Force.

Or rather… her inability to _trust_ in it. 

Jade had seen early on in her training that Kiara didn't trust the Force, or rather she did not trust herself to use it. From the moment they had began her studies in the ways of the Jedi, Kiara had refused to allow the Force to guide her, to find the answers she so desperately sought, and letting it aide her in the choices she made. Most times Kiara would listen to her heart instead of her mind and the Force, resulting in decisions that made Kiara reckless, much to Jade's own disappointment. 

Her meditation was interrupted by a shrill beeping noise that she recognized to be from the communication console in the room. She rose up and mentally cursed. 

The console was near Kiara's room! 

Jade prematurely ended her meditation and walked into her room. She walked up to the console and waved it silent, the noise fading, before she sensed out to her apprentice's room, carefully, to see if Kiara was tricking her, that she was actually awake and trying to fool the Jedi. It wouldn't be the first time she had tried and failed.  

Fortunately, the noise had failed to waken her as the child was still sound asleep. 

Closing the door quietly, Jade turned around; her green eyes stared at the blinking red light signalling the call had ended. She pondered whether or not she should answer, as she knew that there was only one person who would attempt to contact her on the frequency she had seen.  

_'What does he want? When will he learn that his presence is not wanted?!'_

The light continued to blink and her eyes slightly narrowed. She let the call go unanswered and when the light finally went out, she curled her hand into a fist. She could not stand talking to him. A green light flashed on the console again her eyes narrowed– a new message. 

She took a moment to herself before she got up and approached the holo projector. 

Jade stood before the projector, before extending a hand, a hesitant finger lingering over the button to play the message… 

 And pressed it. 

The image of a tall man appeared, wearing armour and a helm which covered his face behind a visor Mandalorian in style and expression. His body showed the medium muscle build behind the armour and the way he stood screamed that of a confident warrior. Even without seeing his face, it was as if Jade could still see the anger etched behind the visor itself due to his pose. 

' _Maybe I should have answered.'_

 " _Jedi,"_ The Mandalorian spoke in his native tongue of Mando'a, signalling the beginning of his recording. _"You neglected to answer me when I told you to keep yourself reachable upon arrival on Alderaan. I have to speak with you, one hour local time after you receive this message, at this given location. There is something important that we must... discuss. Come alone and ensure that you are not followed._

 " _If you do not arrive, then I will come and meet you myself. And let's just say that I shall be far from pleased."_

 The holo-image vanished and the message ended, leaving Jade with a rather strong feeling of frustration. How dare he speak in such a manner to her! 

 Yet despite this, she had to meet him. She didn't have any choice. As much as she loathed it, their security and welfare depended on him. Jade left the room, and walked towards the front door, reaching for her robe and violet scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and head-tails, and then put on her dark brown robe before moving to the door. She glanced back around the apartment, and sensed out to make sure Kiara still rested before she pulled the hood up and throwing her features into shadow. Pressing the key on the door pad, she walked out as the door slide open and stepped out into the corridor, entering the locking code as the door closed behind her and calmly left the building. 

The snow had fallen in large flurries, and a new layer of crystals was now sparkling in the moon light that managed to peak through the snow clouds above her head. As she moved, she shrunk into the shadows, making sure that nobody could get a decent look under her hood to identify her. Her senses buzzed, and she could tell someone standing nearby had their eyes on her; could that could be a potential threat? She didn't want to chance finding out if they were or not; a potential threat was still a threat. 

Jade ducked down an alleyway, and began quickening her steps before taking a sharp turn again. She swept around another corner and hid behind some empty boxes, pulling her dark cloak over her completely and blending into the shadows. 

Footsteps sounded, and she took a deep breath, watching as a shadow moved past her and paused. Jade kept as still as possible, her eyes watching from the slight gap her cloak had from the boxes, before releasing a breath of relief when the stalker continued on, seemingly unaware that the individual he or she was following now was silently walking back the way she had came. 

Jade emerged from the alleyway, heaved a sigh, and continued on, heading down the streets towards the cantina which was to be the meeting place. Worry began to rise within her. Was Kiara alright back home? She hoped she didn't wake up and panic that her Master was gone. 

Jade paused before the cantina, took one last look around, before entering into the establishment. 

Noise was all that greeted her, and the stench of alcohol. Drunken strangers were shoving against one another, or laughing loudly in drunken stupors. As she stood in the doorway, Jade forced away the contempt she felt about being in this horrific place – especially when two men on her left began to throw punches at one another. Jade stepped back, her green eyes watching them, keeping out the way, before returning to her scan of the place. 

After a quick gaze, she caught sight of the reason of her being in such a place. Sitting at a table with his back to the wall was her ally and acquaintance, the reason she had to come to such a vile place. He still wore the armour plating of a Mandalorian– the exact reason why she disdained him so. His helm was not on, revealing his harden angular and lean face to her. Jet black hair swayed back that matched with the three fur strips that covered each of his cheeks, and dark amber eyes. 

Dumaka Kelborn. 

Formerly the Captain of the New Mandalorian Royal Guard and the only one  _alive_ aside from her who knew the existence of the girl that came from that world. 

 He looked away from his glass and up towards her, and despite the hood, recognized her instantly among such unsavoury company. 

 "It's about time you showed up," He said sharply in the Mandalorian tongue. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd even bothered to listen to my message." 

 Jade approached, and leaned back into the shadows that sheltered the pair from the sight of the other occupants. And when the barmaid approached, she swiftly refused a drink, before leaning closer so that their conversation was more private – despite the rabble being capable of drowning out their words. 

 "Your call almost woke Kiara again. Do you have any idea what time it is now?" Jade asked in Basic. 

"I know exactly what time it is and neither do I care." Dumaka replied in an uncaring tone. 

"She's going to get suspicious, Mandalorian. Eventually hiding the truth from her will become impossible." 

"Then I suggest you quit hiding it from her," Dumaka shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "All you are doing is sheltering her. At her age, she would have already had her first kill under my eye. You treating her like a child is not helping her." 

 "That's because she is a child," Jade retorted. "I don't want her knowing… The truth until she is ready. Besides, having her learning that archaic method of a Mandalorian's so-called way of life is not healthy for any child. No wonder you are so bitter and an uncivilized barbarian, Dumaka Kelborn." 

 Dumaka nearly slammed the glass back onto the table as he turned his attention back to Jade. His eyes appeared like a coming storm of anger and impatience, and she could sense it emanating from him. 

 " _Uncivilized barbarian_ you say?! I'll admit that one is a far more blunt insult compared to the others you have called me, but that one… I will not tolerate all the same." 

 The heated atmosphere around them didn't go as unnoticed. She instantly sensed a nearby pair of men pausing and looking in their direction. Her eyes turned from the man, and she glanced briefly towards them, seeing the look of curiosity that they wore on their faces.

Dumaka glanced in her direction and glared at the two human men, his eyes glowing in his shadows of their booth. The men instantly lost their nerve and looked away from them and Dumaka clicked his tongue behind his teeth in disgust. 

 "My apologies," Jade practically hissed at Dumaka. "But unless you asked me here to only argue, I suggest you get to the point Mandalorian." 

Dumaka's eyes drifted to the two nearby, and then back to Jade. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, before he waved to the waitress. The young twi'lek waitress approached, and filled his glass again, before quickly retreating away to serve the other patrons of the cantina. The Mandalorian took a silent swig, before asking. 

"Were you followed?" 

"No," Jade shook her head. "The shadows are my ally, Mandalorian, for they shelter the Jedi during these dangerous times." She let out a chuckle. "Ironic, is it not, that shadows which represented the evil lucking in them are what provide hope to those that fight against such evil?" 

"Enough with your Jedi rubbish for I don't care for it," Dumaka retorted. "The reason why I called is that I received credited word from a source of mine… that an Imperial Star Destroyer is en route to Alderaan as we speak." 

Jade's eyes widened. An Imperial Star Destroyer? Here?! 

A flash of worry and fear rose through her, and she whispered, "Do they know?" 

"No. They wouldn't send a Star Destroyer for a single Jedi, not unless they were sure there was a holdout here, which there isn't. It may be here to transport high value individuals from Coruscant or for routine patrol in the system. However, whatever the reason… I want you to be ready at any moment to leave." 

Jade's hand curled in a fist to the Mandalorian's words. Leave? So soon after she and Kiara had just settled? 

"No, Dumaka," Jade retorted. "Kiara has just settled! She has a school, new friends, and has started her training! We have moved several times in the past four months, and she is becoming unsettled, wary and is beginning to question! Stress is not doing her good and each move is only making her worse!" 

"Hn," The man lazily brought up his cup for another swig of his drink. 

"Does it look like I care? That is the life you have chosen for her, and she will do as you say. I won't risk her safety because she has grown attached to this place – or do you need a reminder as to what happened the last time you decided to stay in one place for too long with her, surrounded by your Jedi survivors? As I recall if it wasn't for me, you would have died... and Kiara would have been killed." 

Jade winced. That incident… That horrific day in which she had lost her fellow Jedi once more and almost lost Kiara as well. 

After discovering that there was a surviving group of Jedi through an underground network, Jade had taken Kiara instantly to where they had been rumoured to have hidden – Velklin. The Jedi were hidden in an abandoned Separatist base, and had greeted them with wariness first before accepting them in. Jade had to admit that seeing the fascination upon Kiara's face at seeing other Jedi bar for her Master, and seeing them train in different ways compared to Jade and how they used the Force made her all the more intrigued and excited. For once, Kiara and Jade felt they belonged somewhere. 

Dumaka had tried to tell her, to warn her that hiding amongst so many gathered Jedi was only asking for a death sentence, but Jade would not hear any of it. She was convinced that they were well-hidden from anyone who would do them harm and that the Jedi would be able to protect themselves. She had told Dumaka that Kiara did not need his protection anymore and after hurling many insults at him, forced him to leave. Afterword, Jade had focused on Kiara's training with the aid of her fellow Jedi for a short time and all appeared well… 

At least… until the Empire found them. 

It had happened so fast that even now she struggled to recall what had happened that day. All she remembered was fire, the stench of death, the sight of the bodies of Imperial stormtroopers and Jedi – and slumped against a wall was her Padawan, buried under a metal panel, curled up, blooded and barely breathing. Jade had quickly checked her over and found she was clinging to life, before scooping her up. 

It was then they were cornered by stormtroopers, and Jade tried – Force she tried – to defend her failing Padawan, yet their numbers were far too great… 

 And as she prepared to become one with the Force, Dumaka came. The Mandalorian had come after everything she had said and done to him, killing the stormtroopers with such precision and speed she did think others capable of. He demonstrated the skilled fighting techniques and abilities that his years of experience, fighting and perseverance had refined for him as a Mandalorian warrior, and after picking up Kiara and pulling her along in tow, led them to a ship and got off-world… 

And she watched as the holdout burned. 

For the second time in her life, on that day Jade felt such failure. She had felt that she had failed Satine and her fellow Jedi. She had allowed herself to become complacent and blinded herself to the truth that was their situation and for it she had lost the Jedi a second time and nearly lost Kiara. 

"I've been careful to have her conceal her talents," She whispered, letting herself return to the present. "…but I fear that as she gets older, she will be recognized. She's getting more and more beautiful with each passing year and attracts much attention to herself as it is. I'm worried someone will recognize Satine's features within her, and make a connection –" 

"They won't," The Mandalorian interrupted. "There is no evidence of who her mother is at all, save for the one you have hidden away." He stared into his glass. "Besides, the Death Watch has been disbanded for almost a decade now. The only thing you need to fear is her using her abilities in public since you have this ridiculous notion of training her to be a Jedi." 

"Kiara is talented with the Force. She has a powerful connection to it," Jade defended. "She still has much to learn, a great deal, but in time her power may very well exceed my own." 

"Hn." Dumaka finished his drink and placed the glass to the side. "I could care less about her training in the Force." 

"You promised Satine to keep her safe and protected from others who'd do her harm… and that is what you will do," Jade said harshly, reminding Dumaka once again of his responsibility. "I promised her to see that she was trained as a Jedi and that is what I will do. You have no say it in." 

Dumaka squeezed his glass tighter, the pressure of his large hand sending a crack through it as he reigned in his anger. With his free one, he went into his pocket and pulled out a credit chit, throwing it on the table before her. "This should get you two by for the next few months. I'll arrange transport should the worse come to pass. In such an event, I want you ready to move at my word. I won't risk another incident like the one at Velklin to occur again." 

Jade's eyes narrowed on the credit chit and then back to him. "Who did you kill to get this? Or should I ask how many did you kill?" 

"Does it matter? You need the credits do you not?" 

"I won't take it. It blood money." 

Dumaka let out a dry chuckle, which further irritated Jade to no end. "I'm a bounty hunter, woman. All the credits I've been giving you are earned by fire and blood." 

Reluctantly, she reached out and took the chit, placing it into her pouch. She gave a brief nod of thanks. "Is that all?" 

Dumaka closed his eyes and finished his drink before standing up. "I have clients who have me working here on Alderaan, so I'll be on planet for a time. Or rather… till I know the Star Destroyer is gone. When I contact you next time, you best answer me." 

He took his helm and exited the booth. Jade watched him for a brief moment, entertaining a thought that had appeared in her mind. 

"Would you like to see her, Mandalorian?" She asked. 

 Those words made Dumaka stand still, his body suddenly tense at her question. 

 "I know you observe from a distance…" She continued. "But if you wish to see how she is doing, then I would allow you too, Mandalorian."

Dumaka's still form made Jade almost smile. She already knew his answer, but it was amusing to watch him struggle to stand by it. It was her way of getting back at him and she knew that he knew it, which made it all the more pleasing for her. Spiteful some would call it, but it mattered not to her. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as for a moment, Dumaka's stoic expression was dropped, revealing one of conflict. 

And as quickly as it came, the conflicted expression returned neutral, betraying no emotion. He slipped on his helmet and looked at her through his onyx visor. 

"If I do… Then I would only remind myself of my past failure of protecting that which mattered most to me... And I would take her away from your influence." 

He paused briefly, and whispered words, only heard by her. 

"Answer when I call you. And for your sake, pray that you answer next time." 

And with that, Dumaka Kelborn strode out the cantina, not once looking back at Jade who had a satisfied smile on her face. 

________________________________________ 

  
The two men sitting at the table watched as the Mandalorian walked out, a glare on the features of the alien that he had been sitting with. Their glasses were empty upon the table, and they had been tempted to order more drinks, but to do so, would cause them to lose their focus and therefore miss anything vital. 

They turned their gaze away as the alien stood up, pretending to have a conversation, but as she passed, they returned their gaze to her and one lowered his hand down to his communicator. The other kept watch as he fiddled with it for a few seconds, and brought it to his mouth. 

"Sir?" 

" _What is it, corporal?"_ A cold voice demanded from the depths of the device. _"You best have a reason for calling me on this frequency."_

"Major Prax… We have some information for you that could prove to be… _valuable_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Jedi comments: Dumaka never refers to Jade by her name, always calling her 'Jedi'.  
> Mild violence: Jade remembers a massacre she and Kiara were caught in.


	4. The Path

_The Path_

 

_"I have you now, Jedi!"_

_"No, leave us alone! Leave us!"_

_A woman stood in a corner, holding an infant child within her arms, and a light-sabre in her hand. She looked worn, hurt, as though she was already defeated by the being before the duel had even begun._

_"Hand me the child."_

_"No, I will not! Because I know you. YOU'LL KILL HIM!"_

_The mechanical breathing was all she heard, before finally -_

_The crimson blade appeared._

_And she was now screaming._

Kiara opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the morning sun as its light shone through the window and covered her face. She groaned, and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes again and shielding her face before sitting up. She got up out of her bed and stretched. Casually, she glanced at the chrono for the time and went stiff.

_'I'm going to be late!'_

Kiara rushed to her closet to change. If she was late again, Jade wouldn't let it slide and she'd be in serious trouble; her eyes widened at the possibly of her master confiscating her training 'sabre. Kiara hurriedly changed, grabbing her thermal attire to wear underneath to fight against the bitter jaws of winter. Alderaan was merciless with winter, and Kiara had learned the hard way that, despite the beauty of the planet, its seasons were harsh and unforgiving. It was best to always be prepared.

As she pulled on a t-shirt and a thick woollen jumper that was blue and high collared, Kiara began to reflect upon the nightmare that she had just experienced. She didn't know who the woman was and the baby in her arms, but it seemed that whoever she was, and the baby, could be in trouble. Of course, it was just a dream, she told herself with a small smile. Just a dream.

Kiara returned her attention back to her preparations, looking in the mirror and checking her reflection, before she spotted that her hair was a mess. Kiara finished dressing, before deciding to tackle the task of taming her auburn curls and waves.

She brushed her hair, wincing when she saw that her auburn hair was now too flat and horrific looking. She hated having curls and waves. Kiara reached up and ruffled her hair, sighing and shaking her head when she saw that it still didn't work properly. That was the problem with having almost un-tamable hair. In some cases, she can sort it, but in other cases, she could not. It was like it had a mind of its own!

Kiara remembered when Master had walked in one day when Kiara was trying to sort her hair, tugging at the brush in an effort to remove the tangles that had formed. Jade had begun laughing when Kiara eventually gave up and left the brush in, before she grabbed hold and tried herself. Instantly, the mood soured, as Jade spent the next few moments trying to do a job that would have taken several seconds to accomplish.

It was then Jade mentioned Kiara's mother.

She had muttered at the end that Kiara should blame her mother, to which Kiara looked up at her and had asked about her. Jade had looked at her, before coughing and immediately leaving the room. Kiara had remembered feeling a bit hurt that her Master had avoided the question - and a bit annoyed that she had brought up her mother without consideration that Kiara would have asked about her.

Kiara began her breathing exercises, closing her eyes and keeping herself straight, resting her hands on her stomach and breathing from deep within. She always did these in the morning to try and calm herself for the day ahead, depending upon what Jade had organised and the events of the day before.

Finishing her morning rituals, Kiara rushed out of her room and went to the kitchen, noticing the lack of her master's presence. She liked the small kitchen; like the rest of the apartment, it was homely, pleasant, and very accommodating for them both. And with the extra room, just visible off the living area, they could have their lessons privately and meditate. It gave them a chance for Jade to teach her more about the Jedi Order and her philosophy, which Kiara treasured.

More than Jade could possibly know.

Kiara was always intrigued about the Jedi Code, and how it was to be deciphered by a Jedi. Jade always said that it depended upon the individual and their interpretation, but it was possible for even the older Jedi to confuse the meaning of the Jedi Code. Kiara remembered having a large discussion with her Master over one aspect of the Jedi Code; to Kiara, it meant one thing, whereas to Jade, it meant something entirely different.

"Are you just going to stand there and day dream, Padawan?!"

Kiara jumped a foot into the air, startled, and jumped around, seeing Jade standing at the entrance to her own room. A stern expression was on her face, and she had her arms folded across her chest.

Kiara knew within that moment she was in trouble.

"Master, I'm sorry. I woke up late, and have just finished my morning rituals just now."

"I expect you to get up at the time we discussed, Kiara," Jade scolded. "Regardless of the night's events. That way, we can get our teachings done early, and possibly stop earlier if we complete it. Now, because of you getting up late, it means we are pushing our schedule for today."

Kiara bowed her head, thoroughly scolded by her Master.

"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again. But... Why didn't you come and wake me up?"

"You cannot rely on me all the time," Jade retorted. "You have to get up and get yourself moving at the right time for whatever reason. You are becoming more independent, Padawan, and it is time you start to motivate yourself."

Kiara looked down at the ground, eyes brimming with tears. She knew her Master didn't mean to act like this sometimes, but Jade was being very nasty. The tone of her voice was irate and impatient, and her whole form was tense and taller over the small Padawan. This was one of a few times that Kiara had seen and heard Jade get angry.

"Master, I'm... I'm sorry."

She dare not look up, until she felt Jade's hands on her shoulders, and looked up to see that her Master's expression had softened, her light green eyes looking at her apprentice with a sadness and guilt in those depths.

"Kiara, I am sorry. I didn't meant to act so harshly, but you _need_  to be prepared. We have discussed this many times that you need to be ready on time to begin your lessons for the day. It gets very irritating when I have told you this constantly, yet you continue to ignore or become late for the lesson."

"I do my best, Master," Kiara whispered.

"I know you do," Jade straightened and turned her back to her Padawan, walking into the kitchen. "Now, get some breakfast. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Kiara just nodded, still staring at the floor, before turning and walked to the kitchen. She searched for some fruit for her breakfast, watching as Jade began loading a ruck sack with food, drinks and a note pad for the day. Kiara stabbed at her food, keeping her thoughts to herself over the nightmare, eating it as slowly.

She wondered briefly what Jade was teaching her today. Jade had mentioned the Lir Waterfall last night, but she was still a bit confused over what she was going to attempt - yes, attempt - to teach her. Kiara admitted that when she felt the lesson was boring, she would zone out, and eventually day dream. She was starting to get better though.

Finishing her fruit, Kiara stood up, and approached her Master, waiting for her to talk and notice her.

Jade turned, and smiled gently, looking over her apprentice, before asking.

"All done, Padawan? Now can we go, or do you have some last minute rushing that we usually have to do?"

"No, Master," Kiara responded. "I am ready."

Jade smiled, and took Kiara's cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and fastening the clasp. Jade huffed as she tried to pull a suitable hat down onto her Padawan's head due to the curls and waves, before finally scooping the hair up and holding it at the top of her head and pulling the hat down.

"Do you have your training light-sabre, Kiara?"

The girl paused, before she cursed, turning and rushing into her bedroom. She could sense Jade's impatience and irritation rising again, pushing aside her books and opening her draws to seek out her training light-sabre.

_Oh no. She's going to shout at me if I don't find it. I always lose it! Where is it?!_

Kiara lifted her pillows, and heaved a sigh of relief when she spotted her training light-sabre, grabbing hold and rushing out back to her Master. She gave a wide smile, holding it up and before her Master, beaming.

"I have it here, Master!"

"Good," Jade reached out and took her light-sabre, stowing it in a compartment of her ruck sack. She looked back at Kiara's surprised expression, the girl still holding her hand up and looking positively confused as well at the motion that Jade had just done. "You'll not be getting this back until I believe you work satisfactory, to my criteria, today. And it is also punishment for your lateness this morning."

"But - "

"No buts. Now, the longer you stand there and complain, the more time we waste. Which means the less chance of you gaining your training light-sabre back," Jade reprimanded. "Gloves on. And let's get moving."

Kiara huffed, but knew that throwing a tantrum would not be beneficial right now. Her Master had little patience for tantrums after the age of two. Grabbing her gloves, and pulling them on, Kiara stomped her feet as she followed Jade outside the apartment (waiting in the corridor as her Master locked the door), before stepping behind her as Jade walked towards the elevator.

As the lift trundled downwards, Kiara folded her arms and sank into her thoughts once again. She found herself thinking over the nightmare again, trying to work out who the woman and boy were, and what they had done. She couldn't see their faces, so it was difficult to truly figure out who they were. But what she did know was that they had angered the Shadow, and the woman was a Jedi too, judging by the weapon in her hand.

Could it be that event was happening right now?

Kiara didn't know. What she did know was that the Shadow was going to kill them.

Kiara started when the doors opened, and moved out of the lift, following her Master. The Droid at the counter glanced up at them, only for a second, before returning to whatever it was originally doing before it was interrupted. Kiara turned her eyes towards the doors, looking at the fresh snow. It must have fallen during the night, and judging by the individuals outside, they were beginning to clear pathways out to the main road.

A human male nodded at Jade and Kiara, before returning to shovelling the snow, slowly clearing a pathway to the main road. Kiara felt tempted to grab some snow and throw it at Jade, but knew that her Master's patience was stretched to breaking point already this morning. To do so when Jade was already in a foul enough mood would not be beneficial - and she would probably lose her light-sabre for another day.

"Kiara!"

She abruptly ended her day dreaming, and quickly began to move after Jade. Kiara sneezed gently, the cold nipping her nose, as she followed Jade through the snow. Of course, Jade was taller, and stronger than Kiara, and so was moving a bit easier than the Padawan Learner. Kiara had to admit her shorter form was an annoyance in these situations. Sometimes, she couldn't wait to become an adult, and tackle these basic challenges with ease.

Of course, why should that stop her now?

Kiara tried to hurry her pace, before calling out for her Master by her first name.

Perhaps she could use some help.

Jade turned, and heaved a sigh, her breath rising as a mist before approaching her apprentice, grabbing her hand harshly. Her features betrayed no emotion, but she turned and began essentially dragging the apprentice through the snow, Kiara now complaining at the top of her voice at the harshness her Master was displaying. Jade's eyes were fixed ahead, staring at a distant air cab, raising her hand high into the air.

"Master!" Kiara said through her teeth.

"Master!"

Jade paused, and looked down at her apprentice, before saying.

"What is it this time, Padawan?"

"I can tell you're annoyed at me, Master, but that is no reason for you to crush my hand."

Jade started, before looking down at Kiara's hand, which was effectively being strangled by Jade's own hand. She heaved a sigh, and released it, before planting her hands on Kiara's shoulders, and whispering.

"I am sorry, Padawan. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just couldn't feel my hand," Kiara responded. "Master, I am sorry - "

"I know you are. I was just... Distracted," Jade cursed as the air cab sped passed, before turning around to see if she could spot another.

"Master?" Kiara asked. "What is on your mind?"

"It is nothing of your concern, Padawan," She responded, and raised her hand again when another air cab was spotted just down the road. Jade glanced at her pupil, analyzing her Padawan as she seemed to try and form another question. Yes, she was irate today, both from the lateness of the child this morning - and the Mandalorian last night.

Satine had discussed with her she wanted Kiara trained in the Jedi ways. She felt it was the better life.

And Dumaka Kelborn needed to see that. It was not his choice what happened to Kiara. It was her Lady's choice, not Jade's, and not Dumaka's.

As Jade bundled Kiara into the air cab, she glanced at her student as Kiara peered out the window at the surrounding area, her eyes scrutinizing each individual and building.

She was hoping the Lir Waterfall would open Kiara's mind and therefore her connection, to learn how to gain more control. And it would be a good place to further Kiara's teaching in the Living Force and the Unifying Force. Especially how to connect with everything and learn how the Force flowed. If she accomplished the intended teachings, Kiara would increase in her skill and control.

Today was critical in Kiara's training. If she did well today, Jade could move onto more complex teachings for a Padawan of the Old Order at the same age.

Yes, she concluded. Today was absolutely critical.

Jade looked to the cab driver, and said.

"Lir Waterfall."

* * *

On the top of a building overlooking the apartment complex, Dumaka watched the pair on the street below. He sat on the edge of the building, with one arm propped up on a knee as his other leg hung loosely over the edge. He had wanted to see how Kiara was, if she was well. Even if it was only but a glimpse, he needed to see how she was doing.

And all he felt was  _disappointment_.

He felt disappointment, and a hint of disgust, watching Kiara struggling through the snow. She would not be struggling or whining through a little snow if she was under his responsibility. She would be pushing through it as though it were nothing, not complaining and not showing weakness. She would be showing strength and discipline.

She should have such traits!

Of course, the Jedi would not have any of that, Dumaka thought angrily. She was content to keep Kiara weak and soft rather than prepare her for the harshness of reality, to have her embrace her Mandalorian heritage. He was only to protect and watch from a distance, to make sure that Kiara did not lack in basic housing and didn't starve. He was not to train her to be what he is. That was what the Duchess Satine wanted for Kiara! According to the words of the Jedi.

He stood up as the pair stopped and the Jedi placed her hands on Kiara's small shoulders. His fist curled in anger; what Jedi poison was she feeding the girl this time?

As the Jedi helped Kiara get into the air cab, Dumaka realized it was time to go. He still had business on Alderaan he needed to settle... like determining the nature of the Imperial Star Destroyer currently in orbit over the planet.

A sudden voice broke through his thoughts, emitting from his com-link. " _Dumaka, do you read?"_

"Go ahead, Victoria." Dumaka said.

_"Just got the information we asked for from the Count of House Caoner. It's not good. You need to get back here pronto, big guy."_

"Is it what we think it is?"

 _"Worse,"_  Victoria said.  _"A lot worse."_

He watched the aircab take off from the ground to join the air traffic heading northward. What could be worse than Inquisitors or the ISB?His eyes narrowed slightly when a dreaded thought came to mind.

_"Dumaka?"_

"I'm on my way."

Dumaka returned to the Nocturne, a modified Kom'rk-class fighter/transport that he customized for himself. It had a black and red paint scheme with a gold detail along the wings. He walked up the ramp and spotted his partner inside her 'Information Center' as she called it. Victoria wore white pants tucked into low-heeled black boots that ended at her knee, light colored shirt with a loose opening that revealed her cleavage. Her lips were rosy, her form slender and fully breasted but her eyes were blue, her long braid the color of dark amber, with high sharp cheekbones. For a human in her early twenties, Victoria would be considered a beauty and one of the best information analysts and pilots he'd ever met.

Victoria turned in her chair and greeted him with a small smile. "'Bout time you got back, big guy?"

"What did you find out?" Dumaka demanded, getting straight to the point.

Victoria's smile slipped off, and she turned back to her console. "Seems like Alderaan is getting a special visit. That ISD in orbit? It belongs to the Emperor's Enforcer."

Vader, Dumaka thought. Vader is here. This was both unexpected and unwanted. His mere presence threatened Kiara's life, even if the Dark Lord of the Sith was oblivious to the existence of the girl. "Did the Count find out why he is here?"

"From what he said, which was very little I might add," Victoria continued, "He's here to meet with Bail Organa. For what, I'm not sure but I know that whenever he's on a planet, that means that there's trouble."

"He's on the planet?" Dumaka repeated.

"Yep," Victoria said. "Spotted a while ago landing on the platform outside the Palace. What's the plan, big guy?"

Dumaka fell silent. Should they play it safe and get the Jedi and Kiara off the planet? Risk being spotted by the ISD and get captured? Or remain here and wait for the Emperor's pet to leave? The answer was clearly obvious.

"Get the ship ready," He instructed, turning away for the ramp. "I want her ready to leave the moment I return."

"Wait a sec, where are you going," asked Victoria, getting up from her chair.

"I'm going to get them. I have to get the Jedi and girl off planet before Vader senses their presence on the planet."

"But didn't they go on some trip to the Waterfall or something," Victoria pointed out. "It may be hours before they get back to their flat."

"Who said I was waiting?"

* * *

"How sure of this are you?"

"Positive. We overheard them last night, a man wearing the armour of a Mandalorian, and a Togruta."

The two agents stood in the darkened room, staring straight at the individual who sat behind the desk, enshrouded in shadow with his boots on the top of the desk. They could not see their leader's face, only hear his voice.

"This is unexpected," The first voice said, cold and stern, his tone unforgiving.

"It is possible that the Mandalorian is a bounty hunter," The other agent said. "The Togruta though... Wanders freely, wears clothing similar to that of the people here."

"Are you sure she isn't a slave?"

"Can't be," The second voice responded. "Alderaan doesn't believe in those beliefs of the Empire. She wandered freely... And spoke briefly of an incident that had happened a few years ago. When there was a siege against surviving Jedi."

There was a short silence, before the man behind the desk said.

"Ah, yes. The attack on Velkin."

"The Togruta was presumed missing. We got images of them all from the spies, and she matches one of the images."

"So, we have a ghost," The man behind the desk moved and his boots disappeared. "How delightful. A possible Jedi, involved with a Mandalorian bounty hunter... Hmm, this is an interesting turn of events, I believe. What other information did you gather?"

"They were mentioning a little girl. A little girl called Kiara. Her name came up constantly, and it seemed to irritate the Mandalorian sometimes. I could have interpreted it wrong though," The second said. "Maybe the Togruta was doing it to annoy him?"

"Or maybe they are both working together, and one wanted what they other denied," The man behind the desk retorted. "But it is possible. Now, get out and back on the field. I must think this over, and update Lord Vader when he becomes available."

The two agents bowed, and departed from the room, leaving the other to sit in the shadows and become engrossed in his thoughts.

He raised a hand, and let it ghost over a data pad, opening up some files and brought the piece of technology close, illuminating his cold and sharp features in blue light.

If she was a Jedi, this Togruta, then this was a job he should personally undertake.


	5. Valuable lessons

A/N: Sorry for the belated update. I apologise if this chapter doesn't seem to be as good as the last ones, but I have worked and redrafted this chapter a hundred - yes, a  _hundred_  - times to try and get it absolutely right.

So, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

The air cab took them as far as it could into the countryside and right to the beginning of the path that Jade intended to take to the waterfall. As she helped her young student out of the air cab, she gave a nod of appreciation to the driver, before leading Kiara up the path and towards the waterfall that was in the distance. She could faintly hear the roar of the torrent of water and foam, and as they closed upon it, the sound increased.

The place was perfect for the teaching. It was quiet, very peaceful, and life was around in the forest.

Snow covered trees arched over them, the trunk of the trees visible as a dark brown, icicles emerging from the branches that were not covered by the snow and captured by winter's tight grip. Nothing escaped the winter when it arrived, claiming even the small droplets of water that trickled down the trunk and formed crystals.

Kiara raised her hand and smoothed it over the snow that had been parted from the path way, closing her eyes and smiling. The place was beautiful, truly, and she didn't want to ever leave from this place. This planet.

Alderaan felt like a home now. The home she always dreamed of having.

"Padawan! Come along!"

Kiara opened her eyes, and scampered along the path, heading after Jade who was now a few metres ahead of her. The Jedi Master smiled, and extended her hand, Kiara reaching out and taking it, smiling back at her.

"Beautiful, is it not, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master," Kiara responded. The girl could see a faint smile upon Jade's face. "What can you hear, Master? Is it the waterfall?"

"Yes, it is," Jade looked at her, amused. "Can you not hear the thunder, Kiara? The torrent of water crashing down on the rocks and onto itself?"

Kiara tried to listen, but her hat and hair obstructed her ears and therefore her hearing. She turned her head, and frowned, trying to listen for the sound of the waterfall.

And then she heard it.

A magnificent roar, drowning out the sounds of the birds.

The sound of the Lir Waterfall.

Kiara looked up as they walked down the path. The snow wasn't as thick compared to the city due to the shelter of the trees, which Kiara could smell. They were fresh, with a sweet scent, and dark green in colour, the large branches above their heads forming a cloak towards the sky.

Kiara released Jade's hand and scampered to one tree. She reached up and touching the needle like leaves, and squealed, looking at her hand.

"They're sharp, Master," She said, looking to Jade.

"They're pines, Padawan," Jade responded, approaching and standing by her side, taking the small hand and gently rubbing the sore spot. "They are able to withstand the winter, Padawan, without losing their leaves. Like those trees in the city have none – as they have no choice but to."

"They smell nice," Kiara sniffed one branch.

"Yes, they are very fragrant. But come, it is time we begin our lesson here, and as we close upon the waterfall – we will finish it."

Kiara looked up to Jade, as the Jedi took a deep breath, before saying.

"Padawan… Define the Force for me. What is it?"

Kiara took her hand as they began to walk down the path, and responded.

"The Force is what binds us all together, all the living things, and all those that are not," Kiara responded, pointing to a rock. "It flows through us all, through the rocks, the trees, every little bit of cell that exists in the universe."

"A basic answer," Jade responded, watching a small squirrel-like animal leap between two trees. "And exposes what we must work upon, Padawan. But you are… Partly right, in some aspects."

Her green eyes returned to the path, and they continued on, Jade keeping a tight hold upon her apprentice's hand. The forest was empty, bar for the animal life that Jade could sense and hear, something that Kiara was not picking up upon just yet. As she stretched her senses, she could see their destination form before her, the footsteps needed forming up in front of her eyes.

"Kiara, explain to me the difference between the Unifying Force and the Living Force."

Kiara paused, causing her hand to slip out of Jade's grip, and the Master turned to face her with a raised eye ridge.

"Padawan?"

"I," Kiara hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Yes, you do," Jade beckoned, Kiara stepping back beside her Master, and retook her hand. The Jedi Master looked straight at her Padawan, and lowered her other hand, cupping her chin and raising it so that Kiara's intense blue-grey eyes looked up into her own.

"I explained and taught you the Living Force, the theory behind it. Tell me about it – and perhaps, it can help you with the Unifying Force at the same time."

Kiara sniffed, and responded.

"The… The Living Force is an energy that binds living beings together, connecting them all as one. It's… It's instinct, and makes us attuned to others, and we live in the moment."

"Good," Jade nodded, slightly satisfied.  _So, she does study rather than day dream with the books._ "Now, if the Living Force, as it says, unites all living beings, what does that mean for the Unifying Force? Concentrate, little one."

Kiara looked away, staring down the path in the direction of the waterfall. She closed her eyes, trying to let her mind work through everything that she knew about the Living Force. If it united everything living, as Jade and the title had said, and the one who followed the path relied upon their instincts and was connected with others, then surely the Unifying Force meant something that wasn't living? That it had a different connection?

Kiara let her mind drift to her studies, the books that Jade had managed to write for her to learn from, and bit her lip.

The Unifying Force had to be something to do with  _balance_.

"Is… Is the Unifying Force not just everything?" Kiara asked. "Instead of focusing on a single moment, it is elsewhere? That the Force runs through everything and everyone, and it is us who decide whether to use it for darkness or light, a completely neutral energy that doesn't have a side?"

Jade tried to ignore the fact that Kiara hadn't called her "Master", but in honesty, it was difficult. She heaved a sigh, and turned Kiara's head back around so the Padawan looked to her instead, a frown on her features.

"Remember, Padawan, to refer to me as Master. But yes, you are correct. However, what are the disadvantages of both teachings?"

Kiara swallowed. This was where she usually had difficulty.

"Erm…"

"Come on, Padawan," Jade said firmly. "Focus!"

Kiara swallowed again, and said.

"The Living Force brings temptation due to the instincts. The Unifying is blindness to the present moment, Master."

"Good," Jade turned, looking down the path. "Let's continue on. We still have a long day ahead of us."

Kiara followed Jade, quickening her footsteps instantly to try and keep up with the Master. The sound of the waterfall was beginning to grow, from becoming a distant echo to a roaring torrent, blocking out every other sound that Kiara had heard. The birds were beginning to fade away, and a mist was appearing through the trees, light glistening through the icicles that were on the trees themselves.

And when they finally cleared the trees and stood at the edge of the path - Kiara's breath was taken away.

A large waterfall emerged into her sights, large torrents of water falling down and crashing into rocks, before moving further into a river that flowed quick towards a lake that Kiara could see at the edge of the trees. She raised a hand and sheltered her eyes from the glare of light that emerged from the snow, gazing towards the waterfall itself.

And realized that her Master was now heading down the slope, going towards the waterfall, having tied a rope around a tree.

Kiara hurried, and paused, watching as her Master began to carefully climb towards the rocks near the waterfall, and bent over, resting her hands on her knees to watch her. The Master looked up and smiled, before beckoning, pointing at the rope that she was now clinging to. Kiara swallowed, and approached, taking hold of the rope and beginning to follow her Master down, using the same path that the Jedi Master had used.

Jade waited, holding onto the rope, and as Kiara slowly reached her position, reached up and gently took the apprentice close, moving further down towards the rocks that she was aiming for. Kiara kept herself calm, obeying her Master's orders as she climbed down; one wrong step or grip and she would fall to her death. Kiara had a suspicion that this was a lesson within itself; that if she rushed her steps, her movements, without acting in a calm and clear head, she may fall and injure herself - or worse.

Finally, her small feet touched a smooth rock, and she looked around at Jade as the Master tied the rope around a rock nearby so that they could get up quicker and easier next time. Jade held Kiara back, and said.

"Wait a moment. Let me just see if we can find a more suitable rock for us to sit and have our lesson."

Kiara just nodded, watching as her Master carefully walked over the rock, her eyes looking for some sign of a more suitable surface where the pair would sit for the lesson she intended to deliver. Jade paused at one point, and squatted, touching one and looking around, her head slanting a bit to the side as though listening for something. She glanced back, and smiled, before beckoning to Kiara.

"Come here, Padawan."

Kiara approached slowly, worried that their spot would be easily seen from the trees, and the lesson would become compromised before it could even begin. But as she grew closer, Kiara could see clearly that the rock was sheltered from those who cared to look, the trees tall and the surrounding rocks that jutted out blocked the view just as well. Kiara approached her Master as she sat down and crossed her legs, smiling at Kiara before patting the spot before her.

"It is time for us to begin, little one."

Kiara sat down before Jade, and crossed her legs, looking up expectantly at Jade. The Master straightened her back, and took a deep breath, before saying to Kiara.

"Define a Jedi, Kiara. What exactly are we?"

Kiara took a steady breath, and responded.

"We are an Order of the Force, using it to help and defend people that need us. We defend those that need it, and bring forth justice to those that defy the laws. We seek knowledge and guidance from the Force, and we never attack first. We defend."

"Good," Jade picked up a pebble, and let it hover in her hand. "You are right. We do not attack first, and only in defence. We need our minds to remain clear and free of anger, hatred and betrayal in order for us to complete our task at hand. Emotions have been considered by the old Jedi as barriers - "

"But, Master," Kiara interrupted. "If we remove all our emotions, are we no better than Droids? Like the ones in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes and no," Jade responded. "If you have not interrupted me, you would have heard the rest of my sentence, young one. Emotions, as I said, are considered as barriers within the order, but  _only_  if we let them control us. Emotions have to be  _confronted_  and  _mastered_  in order for a Jedi to truly become one with themselves and the Force. Kiara, when you feel angry, do you go near the reason that makes you angry, or do you confront it within you and try to master it?"

A trick question. Kiara disliked those.

"Well..." Kiara hesitated. "I would confront it, Master. But I don't understand the nature of your question. Do you mean that if I were to confront it, do I confront the source or myself?"

Jade smiled, and answered.

"Which is exactly what brings us to the Living and Unifying Force. Kiara, both are  _vital_  in order for a Jedi to truly master themselves. You live in the moment... But you expel it into the Force, releasing it to join the rest of the emotions that plagued you from elsewhere. You face those emotions within meditation, but at the end you should try to control them - instead of them trying to control  _you_."

* * *

"The Emperor expresses his displeasure towards your recent actions, Organa."

The deep breathing of the menacing shadow was all he heard, but he had learned to try and ignore it. It was not a nice sound, unpleasant and can be very demeaning, able to strike terror into the hearts of many. If the sound wasn't enough, the sight was also capable of scaring an individual.

Tall and wearing dark, with his cape billowing and a helmet that many shuddered at the sight, Darth Vader was a man capable of striking fear into anyone and everyone. He killed without hesitation, he feared nothing, and was responsible for the Imperial Army, leading them against the opponents of the Empire and striking them down without any mercy. He wielded the Force as a tool of destruction, and slaughtered everyone from adults to children that he perceived as being threats towards the Empire.

It was what happened nine years ago that reminded Bail Organa why he should not cross the Emperor's enforcer, but it was his determination to try and help destroy the Emperor that helped to quench that fear down to the depths. Bail knew he had to bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to begin what he and others had discussed years ago.

"My actions, Lord Vader?" Bail asked.

"Your attempts, Organa, to stop the Emperor build the Galaxy into the peace it should be," Vader responded with his deep baritone voice. "To disrupt the New Order. Initiated to help bring balance and peace back to the Galaxy."

"What evidence do you have of this?" Bail requested. "Last I heard, others protested as well."

"Your actions speak louder than your words, Organa."

"Actions, Lord Vader?" Bail asked, bewildered. "What actions?"

"You were apparently  _supportive_  of the actions of the alien riot on the Military Base - and were possibly  _funding_  their movement. As well as that, you were seen conspiring alongside another senator, overheard by one of the Emperor's most loyal servants."

"Do you have evidence of this?" Bail asked of him. "If not, you have been wasting your time, Lord Vader. If you check my accounts, you will find that there is nothing suspicious. As for the supposed conspiracy, do you have evidence of that as well? If I was against the Emperor and the New Order, surely I would have done something by now. That individual who told you as such was no doubt trying to stir up trouble."

Vader was silent, contemplating this answer before turning, looking to the old man. "We shall be watching you.  _Closely_. Put a foot out of line, and you will be punished as such."

"Threatening me won't succeed, Vader," Bail said, calm as ever. "Now, if we are done here with these wild accusations, I have work that must be done."

"Mind your tone, Organa," Vader warned. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is because many people, bizarrely, like you."

Vader then turned, facing a door as the Queen entered with her ladies, and a small girl trailing behind them. She was quite small, with dark hair that was styled in an elaborate Alderaanian style. She had chocolate brown eyes that was full of defiance, yet the innocence that children had towards the evils and horrors of the Galaxy. Where they believed that everything was playful and delightful.

"Come. We still have much to discuss," Bail said, shaking off the threat like it was nothing of importance to him. "Now, can we let these pointless accusations slide, Vader? After all, there is no evidence to support your claim bar for the word of one power hungry individual."

Vader kept quiet, looking at the Queen and Princess again, before he looked towards Organa once more. There was one weakness that Vader could exploit against Organa, to help keep him in line in the future. To try and deter him from stepping out of line again.

"Pointless or not, these accusations must be investigated," Vader pointed out. "But I must stress something, Viceroy. You are  _replaceable_. We can easily take care of you and replace you with someone else. However... Should you step out of line one more time, I believe you should be completely aware that where you are replaceable..."

He looked pointedly to the Queen and the Princess, as they continued to walk through the gardens, heading towards them.

_"They are not_."

Bail paused, his eyes staring straight at the lifeless ones of the Emperor's Enforcer, as the threat hung clear through the air. He tried to not let it bother him, not let it get shown externally, but the threat chewed him internally, clenching his heart tight. Bail knew that this threat was definite. The Empire had the capability of making people disappear, and the House of Organa had many enemies who would seek to take control once Bail and his family were either cast out or killed - and the rule of Alderaan would be replaced by someone that would be in the Emperor's circle of trust.

This was something that Bail could not allow to happen.

"Come now, Viceroy," Vader said, his monotone voice now breaking Bail's thoughts. "As you said... We have much to discuss. And your Queen and daughter should join us, so that they too know what could happen if they too set a toe out of line."

* * *

Dumaka sometimes wondered how he managed to get into these situations.

Victoria had seemed incredibly determined over what she had found out, and the worry that had seeped into them was plausible. To find out that Darth Vader himself was currently on Alderaan worried him, which was no small feat. Had it been just an Inquisitor or ISB officer, Dumaka wouldn't have felt like this or let Victoria's worry affect him as such, but this wasn't an Inquisitor. It was Darth Vader...

He had every right to be worried now.

The Jedi and child were away, out into the countryside and heading towards the Lir waterfall, if his hunch was correct. He had monitored Jade since her arrival on Alderaan, including her comings and goings. She had been making frequent trips to the mountainside of Lir for over two weeks now, according to Victoria, and they always were near the fabled Lir Waterfall, a place that seemed untouched by the seasons on Alderaan. Jedi had visited the waterfall before in the past due to its strong connection in the Force from everything they had gathered, so the chances of them being there were strong.

When he arrived there, he would inform Jade of the situation and if she would not listen to reason this time, he'd tear Duchess Satine's child away from Jade. His mandate was to protect Satine's only child from all perceived threats, and if Jade refused to listen then she was a perceived threat.

And a perceived threat was to be eliminated before it amount to anything.

He moved towards where he had hidden a speeder bike in the hold of the ship, gently guiding it out and checking it quick. Everything seemed to be in working order.

"Dumaka, they could be away for hours," Victoria sounded, now appearing at the top of the ramp. "And if they're in the forest - "

Dumaka stood still. "That has not stopped me before."

"We could wait for them to return to the apartment," Victoria suggested. "Big guy, it would be simpler to do that. Going by speeder to the Lir Waterfall... you may just miss them if they make their way to return."

Dumaka paused, holding his helm in his hand and now perched on the top of the speeder bike. He stared down into the depths of the visor, before looking up at his partner. "I won't. Jade has a tracker upon her - since the last incident, she and I have agreed she should. I'll follow her signal."

"We don't even know if the Lir Waterfall is where they went though. And the signal isn't exactly strong there, big guy. If you go there, chances of even  _me_  contacting you will be difficult."

"I know Jade took her there - she told me herself," Dumaka said confidently. "And I'll track them down." He slipped on his helm and sealed it up. "Keep your comm on and monitor Imperial communications, just in case. Feed me any useful information you find. If they are not there, they could be heading back to the apartment. Let me know  _immediately_  if that signal from Jade returns on our range.

"Keep on high alert, Victoria," Dumaka added, leaning onto the handle bars of the speeder bike. He kicked it into life with a low growl, before he finally glanced back. "And have my ship ready."

And without a word, he sped away from the ship and Victoria , turning the speeder bike out of the area they were parked in and into the streets that joined together, before they themselves joined the main road that would take him out the City.

As he moved through the streets, Dumaka focused upon the road ahead. Victoria was right; they had a definite head start compared to him. They could be deep within the forest, and if he calculated correctly, possibly close to the waterfall. The Jedi would have taken Kiara off the trail to teach her in privacy, away from the prying eyes of visitors that ventured through the forest. And if they arrived at the waterfall, the pair would seek the shadows, using the thunder of the waterfall to drown out their voices and teach in peace.

As Dumaka sped through the streets and out into the countryside, he felt his thoughts drifting to that day when he found out about Kiara's existence. Of that day he knew everything was about to change for not just him - but for Mandalore too.

Dumaka's hands tightened around the handles of the bike as he overtook a speeder, an image flashing before him.

_Rain, hammering down upon the rooftops of the Duchess' Palace. Thunder rumbled in time with his punches on the punch bag._

_He was angry. He was angry at Her._

_How could she... How did she... Who was it?_

Those were his thoughts that night.

The Duchess had told him she was pregnant, and in honesty, Dumaka had to admit she hid it rather well - nor did he take it well. The Duchess was six months gone when she finally told him that she was expecting a child. Of course, Dumaka had not asked about the father, as that was a bit personal. He had grown to accept that perhaps the Duchess had been impregnated by a fellow New Mandalorian, someone she had chosen as worthy to give her a child. To ensure that the New Mandalorians had a future leader that was strong. A child that would carry on her legacy.

A child he now was responsible for - and was the one of  _very_  few he cared about. That he adored.

Dumaka cursed his weakness, and overtook another speeder, causing the driver to press the horn in irritation of the illegal move that Dumaka had done. He ignored them, his cape billowing behind him as he increased the speed of the bike. Like he cared.

_I was to protect the Duchess,_  he thought to himself.  _That was my mandate. To protect Her. To keep her safe. I promised her. And I failed. But..._

Dumaka narrowed his eyes beneath his helm, spotting a sign up ahead. He turned right, dangerously overtaking another speeder and crossing the path of another, causing it to swerve almost dangerously to avoid a collision. He didn't care, so long as he got to where Jade had vowed they would be at.

_She wanted me to protect her daughter from the moment she drew her first breath. She is the future of our people._

_She is Satine's Legacy._

_And I must protect that legacy._

Dumaka accelerated, pushing the speeder bike further as he followed Jade's signal. He could see the forest ahead, in the distance now. He was getting closer, so close, to reaching his destination. He just needed a bit more patience. Once he had alerted Jade, he would do what he can to keep them both safe - to keep Kiara safe.

_Or die trying._


	6. Discovery

_Chapter 5_

Kiara closed her eyes, and opened her mind, allowing herself to take in her master's words, to not let her emotions control her and her actions. But why? Weren't emotions key in helping discover how to react to a situation? How to act accordingly when faced with a problem?

"I know your thoughts, my young padawan," Jade said softly from where she sat. "They are the same thoughts that go through the mind of every padawan learner. But imagine this: if you were faced with a situation in which you had to decide the fate of someone that has committed a great wrong to another or to you personally, would you exact revenge upon that individual? Or... do you respect the law in which that person resides and exercise compassion?"

Kiara let the words sink in, turning them over her thoughts. She was too young just now to even consider that, but it was perhaps a lesson that she would have to apply soon.

"Is that what you would do, Master?" She asked.

Jade paused, looking over the waterfall, her green eyes beginning to glaze over as though she was deep within her thoughts over what Kiara had just asked. She looked as though Kiara's words had triggered a possible memory, one that had probably impacted upon Jade in such a way that had caused her to pause for a brief moment. Kiara reached out and grasped her Master's hand, trying to shake her out of her thoughts, hoping that she had not caused more upset towards her Master in such a short space of time.

Finally, Jade shook herself out of her daze, looking over Kiara sadly, before responding.

"That is a question only you can know the answer to, Padawan. Now then, seeing as we are sheltered from sight by the waterfall and trees, work on your katas. I just need a few moments to collect myself again."

Kiara didn't press her. When Jade was forced to alter the lesson slightly for a break, it was for that valid reason she had just mentioned - and Kiara knew she had to accept that. But now, Kiara felt regret seep into her as a result of asking that question: it had obviously stirred up some bad memories that her Master was desperate to keep buried. Regardless, she listened to Jade without hesitation, and stood up, taking her training blade, ready to begin when Jade raised a hand and shook her head.

"Not today, Kiara. Without your blade."

Kiara didn't complain. She shouldn't complain. She stowed her light-sabre back onto her belt and moved into a gentle stance.

"Open yourself up to what is around you," Jade instructed. "Listen. Feel."

Kiara closed her eyes, and tried to open herself up to the Force, to connect with everything around her. She kept her eyes closed as she moved into the opening stance of the more peaceful katas, ready to undertake what she was about to do.

As Kiara became engrossed within her kata, she felt the Force flow through her. She was still unsure of trusting it completely. This was an issue that Jade picked up immediately, and despite everything she had tried, Kiara did not seem as though she wanted to trust the Force as much as Jade had hoped for. She had explained that if Kiara did not trust herself, she would be unable to truly master herself and become a Jedi Knight. To become what she was meant to be. And in order to do so, she had to face the weaknesses within herself, and accept them.

But the first step was to trust. Something that Kiara was always skeptical of.

Why should she try to trust something that was so powerful, capable of doing such extraordinary feats? What if she became selfish in using the Force, using it for her personal gain and not helping people?

She moved through the kata, but found herself becoming unsteady in her one legged stance, so much that she was forced to open her eyes and throw her hands out to steady herself. Kiara winced as she slipped and landed on her backside, wincing at the sharp and sudden pain that rose through her spine.

A sigh brought her back to her surroundings, and she glanced up towards Jade as she stood over her, hands on her hips. She looked unimpressed, a look of disappointment upon her face, and irritation within her eyes.

"What happened, Padawan? Why did you not let the Force guide you?"

"I... I don't know," Kiara whispered. "I just seem to... I can't explain it, Master."

"If you do not let the Force help guide you in the right direction during meditation, Padawan," Jade held out a hand to help her up. "Then you will become blind in your decisions."

"I just felt scared of it, Master," Kiara admitted, taking the hand and allowing her Master to help her up. "I fear it."

"Why do you fear it, Padawan?" Jade demanded of her.

* * *

"Apparently, the child was orphaned when the parents were killed during a home invasion that went tragically wrong, gunned down by the intruder. The little girl managed to survive, and was then picked up by an alien close to the family and then arrived here several months ago. However, there are certain facts that make the story fall into questioning."

Prax took a deep breath, staring at the hologram of the Emperor's Enforcer, Darth Vader, who had just finished his meeting with Organa, and was currently on his shuttle en route to his ISD. Prax had managed to catch him just before he left the planet, having tried a few times in the last hour to have contacted Vader over the situation. The Emperor's Enforcer always brought about a bout of fear within him that no-one else could manage to do so. Him and the Emperor, although Prax was fortunate to not meet the Emperor in person.

_"And what facts are those, Agent Prax?"_ The baritone voice of Vader intruded into his thoughts.

"There was no indication of a home invasion from the city records that I drew up on the planet in question, let alone any reports of an investigation." Prax explained. "Also, why did she leave the so-called scene of the crime after the murder until the local security forces arrived and justice had been served?

"I felt it was off and I looked deeper; while looking into records of crimes committed at around that time, I found none that related to the two in question. There was nothing about the girl's parents, no names or proof of their existence, and I stumbled upon facial similarities with these two in records. They have been sighted on numerous worlds in the last decade. Whatsmore, Lord Vader, the oldest one, a Togruta female, her identity matches with that of one of the two jedi that managed to escape your Jedi purge of Velklin a few years ago."

Vader was silent for a moment.  _"You are quite sure of this, agent?"_

"I am not  _quite_ sure, my lord," The ISB agent responded. "I am absolutely positive."

_"I see,"_ There was another pause from the Dark Lord and Prax inwardly smiled. As a member of ISB, Prax had access to the reports regarding the Jedi-led insurgency that once existed on Velklin, as well as the purge that Darth Vader himself oversaw, removing all traces of the Jedi. It was not very often that a Jedi escaped such a thing, and Prax had found it remarkable that she had managed to survive for so long... and with a child that was no doubt her apprentice. So there was little doubt in his mind that Lord Vader would not take an interest in this hunt, as it was left unfinished on Velklin.

_"It seems to me there is definitely a cause for suspicion."_ Vader said. He folded his arms.  _"Agent Prax."_

Prax stood straighter in attention. "Yes, Lord Vader?"

_"Corner them, and make arrests. If they are indeed Jedi, do not under any circumstances let them go until I arrive. Search their apartment, their home. Find anything that may throw that story into further suspicion. Leave nothing untouched, check every stone, every pebble if you must. But do not leave anything to indicate you have been there."_

"I understand, my lord."

_"Do not fail me, Agent Prax. If you wish to regain favour with the Director of ISB, then you will do well not to fail me."_

"Yes, Lord Vader," Prax responded, and bowed as Vader closed the connection. He straightened and turned to look out over the city before him, lifting the holoprojector back into his hand and stowing it on his belt. Prax took some steady breaths, calming himself of the nerves that he had gained before hand, when he had dialed in the number to contact Vader. Prax knew he needed to be calm and completely at ease before confronting the Jedi.

_I have my orders, now I must see them through._

Prax turned and shrunk back into the shadows, climbing down the ladder at the side of the building, pausing at the corner of the building. His eyes stared out into the street at the apartment complex that was opposite him.

It was lunch time now, and the streets were lined with Alderaanians who were heading to places to eat, cafes or restaurants. Each wore smart clothing, and the non-humans that were with them walked by their sides rather than behind. Which made Prax give a snarl of disgust. To him, and many other Imperials, humans were the superior, more dominant species in the Galaxy. Those non-humans, or supposed "Near-humans" were considered equals in the society of Alderaan. Yes, there was perhaps one alien that was within the Imperial Military, but that was because of his intelligence. Other than that, Prax was disgusted at the thought.

His eyes looked further - and he saw the tall apartment complex. At most fifteen minutes walk away from his current location.

That was where the suspects lived. The Togruta and little girl. If it was true the alien and child were both Jedi, then he would regain favour. All his missions had been failures recently, and this was his last chance to prove he could do this.

That he was worthy.

Vader was correct in his statement that Prax was losing favour with the Director of the Imperial Security Bureau, but Prax didn't give a damn about the Director. It was _Vader_ he was more worried about. It was evident from the tone that the Emperor's Enforcer addressed him with that he was displeased. That Prax was not favoured at all by Lord Vader

And he needed to do something that would help regain it all back. Otherwise he would continue being the laughing stock of the ISB. It was bad enough some of his fellow agents didn't show respect. Even worse that his followers also showed that same amount of disrespect.

Prax pulled his hood over his head to hide his face, shrouding it in shadow, before crossing the street and heading towards the apartment complex. He had one chance to find any evidence that would throw the story of the murder into question, and reveal the truth about the pair that he was suspicious about. And each moment he wasted here thinking over the past meant there was more chance of him failing.

Prax paused, and entered, heading towards the door nearest him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned, eyes finding a droid nearby, holding some papers. A caretaker, no doubt, and kept notes on who lived in the apartment complex. Useful? Definitely.

"May I be of service?" It asked.

"Yes," Prax said, taking out his ID card. "I have a warrant to search one of the apartments. To stop me is an offence to the Empire."

The Droid started, almost dropping its papers.

"I am looking for the apartment where a Togruta is currently staying," Prax said. "She has a little girl, human by the looks of her. One of them goes by the name of Kiara?"

"Oh! You must mean miss Kiara?" The Droid confirmed. "Lovely looking girl, nice smile, great personality, red haired. Not so much for the carer though, who I find has a bit of a foul temper on her-"

"Yes, yes, that is all well and said," Prax responded. "Are they currently in their apartment? What number are they?"

"Apartment seven-cee. Lovely little place it is. Rather small, two bedrooms, a small office and basic furnishings but homely. Take the lift up to floor seven, then turn right. It should be one of the first ones you come to. As for if they were there, the Togruta and girl left a while ago, heading off into the city. They usually take long trips out of the apartment, only coming back when its about tea time for the living."

Prax disguised a grin, and nodded.

"Thank you," He said. Prax reached down to his belt, and grasped a sticky EMP disk. "I am most grateful for you help."

He pressed the button, and with a sudden motion, reached over and slapped the sticky EMP disk on the Droid's arm. It stammered, surprised, but was unable to react quick enough to remove the device. It activated, and electrical current passing all over the Droid, making it give loud squeals before collapsing to the ground with a loud  _bang_. Prax felt a smirk rise, before glancing around to see a pair of Stormtroopers enter that had no doubt seen the incident from outside, seeking to restrain the possible offender. He revealed his ID, and they sprung into salute.

"Reprogram the droid," Prax ordered them. "I have a use for it."

"Yes, Major!"

"And send word out for all available squads in the district to rendezvous here within the hour. I want the rest to be given the information on the Jedi and her apprentice, use of lethal force is authorized only if necessary."

And with that, he turned and walked off. He wandered to the elevator, pressing the button. After a few moments, it arrived, and he stepped in, pressing for level seven.

He checked his gear, taking out a small cylindrical object, and began prepping it. When the elevator pinged, and the doors opened, he followed the Droid's instruction and soon found himself standing at the apartment door. This was it. Just behind this door could be the potential for him to prove they are Jedi - or fail, and face the wrath of Vader himself.

Glancing around, he placed the cylinder on the lock, and pressed the button.

The scanner began flickering, then failed, the lock breaking and the door gently swung open.

Taking his pistol, Prax entered the apartment quietly, closing the door before searching from where he stood for anything suspicious, any sign of activity. Nothing as of yet. No sigh of the occupants being around. So the droid at least told the truth there.

He then began the audacious task of checking everything, replacing it back where he got it, and then rechecking. He didn't want to move something and fail to place it back on its spot. For if these two were Jedi, they would no doubt notice immediately that something was wrong. He didn't know their power, whether they were extremely powerful or just the weaklings that barely registered as a threat during Order 66. But still, he needed to find out everything he could, and as Vader said, not leave any indication he was there.

Prax continued his search, but still didn't find anything of particular interest. Frustration was beginning to settle within him, and he resisted the urge to kick something. He shouldn't lose his head. He needed to keep calm. His eyes surveyed the rooms again, and he leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

Prax leaned further against the wall, but paused. There was something not right about this. He glanced around and faced the wall, pressing his gloved hands to it and knocking the wall. There was a definite noise, hollow, coming from it with each strike. Is it possible...

Prax slid his hand over the wall, and felt a slight groove soon reach under his fingertips.

And then, as his hand ventured down and found a slight latch. Prax felt a smirk grow onto his face, and grasped a hold of the latch, pulling it. A click sounded, and he pushed the hidden door inwards to reveal a room within.

Prax paused, and began to smirk as he noted different objects within the room of particular interest. His evidence, in plain sight.

Mats were on the floor, each bearing a symbol long lost for nearly a decade.

Two wings with a spire between them.

The sigil of the Jedi Order.

Prax was old enough to have remembered the Jedi Order. He was twelve when it had been destroyed, and had been fed all the truths of the Jedi, that they stole children, brainwashed them, made those they didn't deem worthy as slaves. That they wielded powers in unimaginable ways, spreading discord and chaos throughout the Galaxy, sacrificing innocent people to meet their ends.

And now it seemed that two he had been watching were possibly Jedi this whole time. It made sense. The Togruta must have been the Master, the girl the apprentice. And with the Master matching records of the last large assault against the Jedi, it only made him more determined and confident in his decision.

Obviously, he couldn't get excited without further evidence. There had to be more than mats to signal that they were Jedi. Perhaps… A direct confrontation with the Jedi? But if this was a full Jedi Master, he had better be prepared for it.

Prax looked down at his comm, and pressed the distress button. That should summon a few squads of Stormtroopers, and help even the playing field. Besides, if the Jedi had a Padawan, then the Jedi Master would be placed in a difficult situation. To save herself.

Or that of her Padawan.

* * *

She listened from the  _Meraxes,_ her eyes widening upon hearing reports that the Imperials were moving into the neighborhood -the neighborhood that the child and her Jedi protector lived in.  _This is not good..._ Victoria felt her hands curl into fists as both worry and fear rose within the young woman's chest.

_"Attention all available units,"_  said an Imperial operator over the comms.  _"There are Jedi within the city of Belleau-a-Lir. Authorization of lethal force is authorized if unable to capture alive."_

_This is not good at all._ Victoria spun in her seat, pushing off and rushed out toward the cockpit. Dumaka had no idea that the Imperials were on the hunt for the Jedi and the child. She needed to get a hold of him immediately and let him know before he and the Jedi returned to the city.

She took her seat at the controls of the  _Meraxes_ and entered Dumaka's comlink frequency.

"Big guy, do you read? The Imps are on the hunt for the Jedi throughout the city and are waiting for them at their flat. Dumaka, do you copy?"

Static came from the other side and Victoria cursed. "Of course, there always has to be something that goes wrong, doesn't there?!"

She started the  _Meraxes's_  repulsor engines and took the controls. She needed to get to Dumaka and fast!

* * *

"I just…" Kiara hesitated, before she finally answered the question.

"Master, the Force is all around us, and it's… It's a dangerous thing. It can be used as a weapon against anyone, innocent people especially. How can I trust the Force when it can be used to destroy anything – even planets?"

Jade fell silent for a few brief moments before responding.

"Kiara, do you remember your very first lesson when you were five, the lesson I told you about the Force?"

Kiara blinked, trying to remember. When she was five? That was nearly five years ago, the lesson. She had her notes, but she sometimes forgot. Which she knew was wrong of her. Her Master wanted her to know this information so that when she herself had her own student, Kiara would be able to continue on the Jedi Order and help ensure its survival.

Taking her silence as a yes, Jade let out a sigh of frustration, making Kiara wince. Jade always scolded her for her lack of attention in the lessons, but Kiara always felt that she didn't understand the theory well enough. Kiara bit her lip, trying to think. She had to remember! This was vital, as Jade always said to her. It would help her gain a step closer to becoming the Jedi that she wanted to become.

It was then the answer came to her. And it was then that Kiara decided to speak.

"The Force is neutral," Kiara finally said, albeit quiet. "It is us who decide whether we use it for selfish or selfless purposes."

Jade relaxed, but Kiara noticed that her Master's green eyes held the displeasure within. And some hurt.

"Kiara, remember what I constantly say?" The Togruta Jedi reached over and touched her apprentice's shoulder. "I am not just your Master, but your friend. Do not be afraid to speak out and say. That is how we learn, Kiara, and where we can improve upon."

Kiara looked up, and smiled at her Master. She relaxed beneath Jade's hand, as though some sort of weight had been taken off from the youngling's shoulders.

"Yes, Master," Was all she said, the response automatic. "Master? Can I have a quick break?"

"I suppose we should," Jade responded. "I can see your attention is slipping. Alright, we shall have a quick – "

Kiara paused, her Force senses immediately alerting her that someone was coming close. She felt blanked out Jade completely, turning her head constantly, and looking around. A frown creased Kiara's forehead, and she looked upward, towards the cliff edge and stepped forwards. The closer the person got to their position, the tremors gained in momentum, and she found herself sucking a breath in.

"Kiara? Kiara, what's the matter?!"

Kiara looked up at her Master, blinking, before she said.

"Master, there's someone coming here. I can sense it."

Jade seemed to pause. She appeared to be a statue, frozen in time, gazing into the distance. Kiara watched in fascination as her Master turned, and narrowed her eyes. Annoyance began to radiate from Jade, but towards what, Kiara didn't know. Her next words only fed Kiara's confusion further.

"Kiara. Go under the waterfall. Hide in the shadows. I'll come and collect you once it is safe.

"But… Master…" Kiara started.

"Go, young one. Someone is coming. And I do not want to chance the possibility that they may be threatening towards us."

Kiara wasted no time in obeying her: she turned and rushed towards the waterfall, heading behind the massive wall of water and disappearing from Jade's sight. Kiara turned, and blinked watching as her Master turned and approached the rocks, crouched, and leaped up. Kiara saw the Master land on the cliff edge, and walked towards the trees, disappearing from Kiara's sight.

Kiara could hear the roar of a speeder bike. Kiara could feel her Master's frustration emit through their bond. Kiara, too winced, and stepped out. Kiara blinked, and looked up towards the cliff, chewing her lip. Did they not have a rope somewhere that they used to climb down? Kiara knew she was not skilled enough to Force leap that high. The rope was the only way she could get back up.

"How dare you, Dumaka Kelborn! I am busy teaching and you come in here, tearing through this sacred place like it is nothing to you!"

Kiara paused. That was her Master! But, who was Dumaka Kelborn? Whoever he was, her Master didn't sound very happy to see them. It made Kiara curious over this... confrontation. She wondered what this person looked like?

Kiara blinked, and looked around again. Where was this rope?! She bit her lip, and looked around again. And then Kiara spotted it. The cliff face was not as steep, and there was vegetation that she could grasp and climb up. Perhaps... That would be a good way? She didn't want to waste time looking for the rope.

"I do not care," A harsh voice sounded, with an accent that Kiara didn't recognize. "I have more pressing matters on hand."

Kiara began her steady, slow, climb upwards towards the cliff edge. She sucked in a breath as she pushed up with small bursts of the Force, trying to reach the cliff edge. She grasped it, and pulled herself up, blinking as she saw the trees.

And beyond was her Master, confronting a heavily armoured man.

He was tall, wearing strange armour that Kiara thought she had seen before in one of her history eBooks. From what she could remember, it was similar to that of the Mandalorian warriors of old. His helm had a dark T-shape visor, and his belt was full of weaponry. His whole stance was tense, and threatening towards her Master.

"They better be good enough as an excuse otherwise I will lose it for sure!"

The armoured man said nothing at first. His head turned slowly, surveying the area as if he was looking for signs of another other than Jade. "Where is the girl, Jade?" Dumaka asked suddenly, his head snapping toward her Master. "Where have you hidden her?!"

_Girl?_ Kiara wondered _. Is he talking about... me?_

"She is safe! I told her to hide away," Jade snapped back at him. "Now, speak quickly as to why you barged into my lesson with such rudeness!"

Kiara chewed her lip. She ventured a bit closer, heading towards the trees. She wanted to get closer, to see them and hear more of their conversation.

"You're testing my patience, Jade." the man named Dumaka said, hinted with slight anger. "Tell her to come out now. We need to get off world."

"I think not! Why in the Force would we ever-" Jade was now close, only a metre or so away from the armoured man. Kiara swallowed deeply, blinking her eyes as she absorbed his words. Get off world? Why? What could have happened for this strange man to want to take Kiara and Jade away from this beautiful world?

"Darth Vader."

The way in which he uttered the name made Jade pause abruptly. Kiara could sense her master's emotions change from anger and frustration to that of utter fear and concern. And she too felt exactly the same emotions course through her very core.

_V-Vader?!_ Kiara thought. She wanted to keep brave, but her Master's fear -an emotion that her Master had continuously told her to not let control her- was viciously shaking through the bond they held like an earthquake. And it made Kiara feel even more afraid.

"Vader?" Jade repeated.

Dumaka nodded. "He's here on Alderaan, and I am not taking any chances this time."

"Are you absolutely positive that he's-"

"Dammit, Jedi!" Dumaka shouted, and Kiara felt her body being to shake out of fear of his strong voice. "Do you think that I'd make this up or come here otherwise? Now tell the girl to get out here. We need to leave."

Jade crossed her arms, looking at him with a defiant, unconvinced expression. "And what evidence do you have that he is even here?" Jade demanded. "I do not sense him here on this planet whatsoever. Or is this just a pitiful excuse of yours to try and keep us on the move as if we're nomadic people?"

"I don't have time for this!" Dumaka walked up to Jade and from where she watched Kiara could now see the difference in the two, could sense the urgency and raw anger within the one called Dumaka compared to that of the defiant calm facade her master had that hid her own flurry of emotions. If her master was afraid, she did nothing that showed it, even when Dumaka stood looking down at her just inches away. Kiara only felt the fear through her bond. "I am getting you both off world, even if I have to drag the both of you off myself!"

"You will not touch her, Dumaka," Jade snarled in his face, bearing her canines. Togrutas had elongated canines due to their carnivorous diet. "Or –"

"Or what, Jedi?!" Dumaka took another step forward, challenging Jade. "You'll attack me? Don't make me laugh. We both know that goes against your damned Jedi pacifism."

"Don't think that I wouldn't gladly make an exception in your case!"

That was the final straw for Kiara. Hearing her Master make that threat was enough for Kiara to fully quake. Her words were nothing but darkness, and reflected not the Jedi Master that Kiara had grown up with. No, it reflected a being of...

Kiara shook her head, desperate, and finally stepped out.

"Master?"

Jade's expression changed instantly; she snapped about and stared at Kiara, and Dumaka followed her gaze to Kiara... And froze as well, staring at the child that was there before them.

Kiara stood at the forest edge, blinking in confusion and worry as she saw the anger upon her Master's features and her stance towards a heavily armoured man. His whole form changed, and a sudden... gentleness came over him. She could not see it, but Kiara could feel it emanating off him. There was another emotion, but Kiara couldn't quite see what...

"Master, what's going on?" Kiara asked hesitantly. Her eyes remained on the armoured man. "And... who is he?"

"I told you to stay hidden!" Jade said angrily, walking over to Kiara and taking her by the arm. "Come, we must leave, now. We're going home."

Kiara was confused and felt scared. She hadn't seen her master act this way in a long time. "But our lesson – "

"We'll continue at a later date," Jade dragged Kiara behind her, raising an arm and pushing at Dumaka, telling him to get out her way. Kiara blinked, unused to seeing this level of aggression before.

"Jedi, they'll find you! Vader has spies everywhere!" Dumaka shouted at Jade. He reached out and grasped Kiara's slim arm in his large, strong hand. "You'll get the girl and yourself killed!"

"Ouch! Master, he has my arm!"

"Let her go, Dumaka!" Jade shrieked, spinning around and facing him. "Let go of her this instant!"

"Jade," Dumaka's voice was firm – but the use of her name instead of the title made her pause as he pulled Kiara closer to him. "Please, listen to me. They will find you here. I cannot risk this. I cannot risk Satine's daughter being killed. Not after Velklin."

Jade paused, and looked at him, before she finally said, "Give me an hour to get some things. And I'll meet you."

"There isn't time for that!" Dumaka urged. "We need to go, now!"

"Oh, kriff off, Dumaka!" Jade snapped, not bothering to cover Kiara's ears as the little girl squeaked at her cuss. "Satine told us what to do! I know my place. _Learn yours!_ "

She turned her back on Dumaka as she pulled Kiara back to her. "One hour – "

"Master!" Kiara shouted.

Dumaka's large hand grabbed Jade by the shoulder, tearing her away from Kiara and throwing her aside hard across the ground. Kiara backed away in fear as the armoured man approached her.

"I'm getting you out of here," Kiara heard him whisper and flinched as he reached out to grab her.

"Get away from her!" Jade screamed, leaping over Dumaka's head and landing between him and Kiara. Kiara watched as Jade struck at Dumaka's outreached arm, pushing it away before striking for his chin with her open palm with speed that Kiara did not think her master capable of. However, Dumaka avoided the blow with ease, reaching out and grappling both of Jade's wrists in a painful vice grip that caused Kiara's master to whine in pain.

"I won't let you two get captured because of your own stubborn idiocy!" Dumaka exclaimed. "Now stop being-"

"Let go of me!" Jade demanded, and what Kiara witnessed the next second was enough to make her freeze in terror.

She jumped up, landing both her feet upon Dumaka's torso and suddenly a blast of telekinetic energy explode outward. Dumaka released Jade from the force of the blast, flying off his feet in the air and landing in a skid across the ground toward the waterfall. Kiara stared at both her master with wide eyes and then over to Dumaka, who did not get up.

And her master did not stand by to wait if he did.

"Come, Kiara!"

Jade grabbed Kiara by her wrist and literally dragged her away from the scene, getting on Dumaka's speeder bike and taking off.


	7. Run

Chapter 6

Jade's head pounded frantically within her ears as she sped away from the waterfall.

Jade's whole body was shaking violently, and her hands were tight around the steering handles. It was difficult for her to breathe properly, to get herself to calm down, but what had happened still lingered upon her mind. Right now, she was more concerned with getting as far away from the Lir Waterfall as possible, and dared not look back. In her panic, she was breaking the speed limits that had been set on the roads, and had to swerve the speeder bike around several times to avoid hitting any air car that was still upon the road.

Her main concern was the little girl that was cowering against her. Kiara's fear was hitting Jade through their bond like a torrent of water onto rock. She so badly wanted to tell Kiara that everything would be alright, that everything she was doing right now was in her best interests, just to get her to calm down. But that would provoke Kiara to ask questions. Questions that Jade could not answer at the current moment in time.

She wanted to get Kiara as far away from this system as possible, as quickly as possible. As far away from...Vader.

Vader's mere presence endangered Kiara. Even the mere mention of his name made her skin crawl, and her fear to increase substantially. But Jade shielded those negative emotions from her apprentice: she could not let Kiara sense her Master's fear right now. No… Jade needed to be strong for her apprentice. Kiara was relying on her!

"Ma-Mas-Master?"

Jade ignored her Padawan's stammering. As much as she wanted to acknowledge her apprentice right now, she needed to remain focused on the present task at hand. Upon returning to Belleau-a-Lir, the first order of business was collecting what they can. Their limited clothing, vital medicine, any money were a priority. They would leave anything unimportant behind in the apartment.

Next would be to head straight for the space port. Get a one way ticket to any system.

And Dumaka? What she had just done had guaranteed the possibility that Dumaka was never going to help them out ever again. Why should he? Why should he help after what she had just done?

Jade then remembered that he had given her credits last night. That should cover the fare for the tickets to get off world -

"MASTER!"

Jade slammed on the breaks and almost sent her and Kiara catapulting over the handles. She swerved the bike and barely managed to keep it upright, wincing as Kiara's scream tore through her. Jade winced before she sprang off the bike and grabbed Kiara by the arm. She kept a calm look upon her face as she once again effortlessly dragged her apprentice from the bike and towards one of the check points into Belleau-a-Lir.

"Master! Slow down!"

Jade dragged her into the view of the city and froze in her motion.

Something was wrong.

And her suspicion was confirmed when she saw a familiar sight up ahead.

Stormtroopers.

A lot of stormtroopers.

They were standing at the entrance point, stopping air cars as they entered/left Belleau-a-Lir. Several were holding data pads, as well as carrying blasters or rifles, and marching around. Some stopped those who passed by on foot, handing the data pads that were in their hands. Others were stopping air cars, and showing those within the air car the data pads. Togrutas that were also present were too stopped, and pulled harshly to the side, the stormtroopers looking over them, before pushing them on.

Jade sucked in a breath. The whole activity was suspicious. Especially with the Togrutas being stopped, and scanned. She needed to get a closer look, to see what was going on, who the stormtroopers were searching for.

But when she felt the tug on her hand, Jade paused, and looked down at Kiara. What was she thinking?

And if Dumaka's suspicions earlier were correct, and they suspected Jedi were on Alderaan, the last thing she should be doing was approaching a stormtrooper. For all she knew, they would have information on any Jedi survivours. They could know of her existence, of her survival, but that wasn't something she was going to chance.

Jade knew there and then she would need to find a way into the city. There were other ways into the city, but if the Empire were looking for them, all the roads, train lines, everything would be watched closely. That would include the space ports.

The idea of them leaving promptly was starting to crumble.

But Jade knew another way. A riskier way, and with a young student she would need to be extra careful. The Force was able to mask their features, to allow them to pass by without drawing any additional attention to them. If she could quickly work out their disguises, and keep it up for a long period of time, then getting to the apartment would be relatively easy.

Turning, Jade pulled Kiara back the way they came, and around the corner. She spotted a sheltered area, glanced back to check nobody was following, before heading on towards the shade. Pausing for a moment, Jade ushered Kiara into the shadows, before glancing back once again, and stepping into the shadows.

Kiara quaked, looking up at her, before opening her mouth. Jade was quick to speak across her, kneeling down and resting her hands upon Kiara's small shoulders.

"Don't speak, don't ask questions until we are clear of this area. It is vital now for you to listen to my words, otherwise we are dead, alright?"

Kiara just gave a nod. Her blue-grey eyes blinked, full of fear and worry, before Jade rested a hand upon the girl's cheek. Jade breathed out, and whispered to her.

"This will feel slightly strange. But try to keep as calm and still as possible. Don't, whatever you do, don't struggle. Do you understand, Padawan?"

"Y-Yes, Master."

"Be strong," Jade whispered, keeping her hand upon Kiara's cheek. "It'll be over in moments."

She focused the Force upon her apprentice, seeking out her student's Force presence. Jade felt it touch hers, an explosion of light and goodness, brighter than any star that burned in the sky. She glanced towards her apprentice's features, placing a mask over her, distorting her features so that they became that of another.

Her auburn hair became a rich chocolate brown, her features becoming average in looks, and the freckles were gone. The eyes became a light shade of green, and the pale skin became tanned. Jade looked her over once, before giving a slight nod, turning her focus upon herself. All she would do is change her markings, her eye colour and skin tone, to try and keep it as easy as possible. This would take a lot of energy for her to keep going.

Her objective now would be to get into the city, out of sight of the stormtroopers, before allowing her masking to drop. It was the best she could do in the current situation.

And with Dumaka gone, it was all she had. Any other method would be too dangerous for her to accomplish.

"Let's go, Kiara," Jade whispered. "Just keep calm."

"Alright, Master," Kiara whispered automatically.

Jade reached out and grasped Kiara's hand, took a deep breath, and turned to leave the alleyway. She double checked that they had not been seen, that nobody witnessed the Force trick and upon concluding they were safe, Jade led Kiara out of the shadows. Jade sorted her shawl, before putting on the charade of a confident female Togruta, heading in to Belleau-a-Lir for an afternoon shop with her little girl. She looked at Kiara, and gave a smile, before walking towards the stormtroopers that were waiting at the entrance to the city.

One paused, seeing them, before approaching. He held a data pad, armoured similar to a normal stormtrooper bar for a red streak on his chest plate. A blaster was hanging by his side, his hand close to the weapon. He stepped before Jade, barring her path, before barking.

"You. Alien, where are you taking this human child?"

"We are just heading into Belleau-a-Lir for some shopping, sir," Jade responded, keeping her annoyance at being called alien as far down as possible. She couldn't let herself lose any control just now. Not with so many around. "I have permission from my Mistress to do so. The little one wanted to buy her mother a gift."

"Yes sir," Jade almost jumped at how calm Kiara sounded. She reached out, and found that Kiara was barely keeping herself in control. But she was doing her best. "My mother hasn't been well, so I wanted to go and get her a present."

The testament from Kiara seemed to have won the stormtrooper over. He gave one last look at both of them, before holding out the data pad within his hand.

"This individual is wanted. If you see her, at any time, please alert the nearest stormtrooper squad."

Jade peered at the data pad – and barely hid her surprise and shock.

Her face – her real face – looked back. It was quite an old picture of her, taken several years ago, with her lekku and montrails shorter than they were currently. The blue bands around her lekku and montrails were not as sophisticated, and her markings were not as defined. But there was no mistake; it was her.

"What has she done?" Jade asked the stormtrooper.

"That is none of your concern." He stepped aside. "Move along. And be out the city before sun down: until this criminal is caught, Bellea-a-Lir is going to be sealed off every night from dusk until dawn. You'll have to find accommodation if you are not out the city by then."

That won't be an issue, Jade thought in amusement.

Beckoning towards Kiara, Jade moved past the group of stormtroopers and into the out skirts of Bellea-a-Lir. She chanced on last glance back, before quickening her pace, dragging Kiara back behind her. She didn't want to chance her illusion faltering at this moment. Once she was in an air-taxi or back home, then she would let the illusion fall.

Raising a hand to hail an air-taxi, Jade felt relieved when she saw one stop a few metres down the road. Releasing Kiara's hand, she broke into a run, before calling.

"Hurry, Kiara!"

She looked back behind her to see her student running after her. Jade raised her hand to signal the air-taxi again, to prevent it driving off, and skidded to a halt by its side. She looked around to see Kiara catching up, and opened the door, bundling her Padawan inside as soon as she reached Jade's side, before getting in herself. Jade glanced around and out the back, checking that everything was fine, before calling.

"Apartment Complex 5K, Morga Avenue!"

The driver nodded, and pulled away. Jade breathed out, and relaxed back into the seat.

"Master?" Kiara whispered. "Master, can I ask my question now?"

Jade looked down, but pressed a finger to her lips. She looked down at the light bulb, to see if the driver was listening, before nodding in confirmation. Their conversation would be private.

"Go on, little one."

"That man… He mentioned Satine. A woman called Satine. Who is she? Who was he?"

"I'll answer only one question, and that is about Satine," Jade checked the driver wasn't listening again. "Satine…. Is your mother, Kiara. I knew her, a long time ago."

She looked to her Padawan, and kept her voice low so that only her student could hear.

"Satine was the Duchess of Mandalore, the first of an established Monarchy on Mandalore. Mandalore was in a state of recovery after a large scale War, and the New Mandalorians – a faction she was the leader of – rose to power. She had met your father during this time, and after a decade of being a part, they were reunited. And then your mother had you."

"What happened to her?" Kiara whispered.

Jade paused. She couldn't tell Kiara that painful truth. Not yet, not right now.

"She's…" Jade hesitated, before whispering. "She's still on Mandalore, Kiara."

Her white-lie seemed to work, because Kiara settled into silence. Jade almost buried her face in her hands, but resisted. She kept her breathing calm, watching the road ahead. She was right in the statement that Satine was still on Mandalore.

But she couldn't say that it was within a tomb.

Jade felt guilty that she couldn't tell Kiara the complete truth about Satine, but she knew that Kiara was not ready to know that yet. With the lack of control in her young apprentice, Jade knew that Kiara would create a scene, something she did not want to happen right now.

The air-car slowed and stopped, and Jade looked up. They had finally arrived back at the apartment complex. Despite the energy it was taking from her, the exhaustion that was beginning to settle onto her, Jade didn't want to chance lowering the illusion until they were inside the apartment.

Paying the driver, Jade took Kiara's hand and vacated the speeder. She sorted her shawl, and kept her head down as they moved. The chill in the air was unbearable. The sun was setting early now, and the sky had turned dark from the clouds that rolled over the sky. The early darkness made Jade pause, and she looked towards the horizon, checking the clouds.

There was a blizzard on the way.

"Let's get inside," Jade whispered to her student. "And to the apartment. The sooner, the better."

"Yes, Master," Kiara whispered back.

Securing her grip on Kiara's hand a bit better; Jade pulled open the door to the apartment complex. She didn't hesitate to walk pass the Droid, who was preoccupied with something on the desk, and straight towards the turbo-lifts. Jade pressed the up button impatiently, her eyes focused on the indicator above her head. She could feel Kiara's hand shaking in her grip, and chanced a look down. The little one was cold. Once they were inside, they will quickly change before gathering what they could.

And with a ping, the turbo-lift arrived.

The turbo-lift doors slid open, and Jade stepped in, dragging Kiara in behind her. She pressed the button for their floor, and watched as the lift doors shut behind her. The Jedi gave her Padawan a comforting squeeze upon the shoulder, waiting with baited breath as the turbo-lift slowly closed upon their floor.

Jade turned Kiara towards her, and waved her hand slowly over her apprentice's face. The illusion disappeared, and Kiara's normal features returned. Stroking back a piece of auburn hair, Jade turned from her apprentice and did the same over her own face, returning her true appearance back to view.

It was then she was forced to lean against the wall, taking steady breaths.

"Master?!" Kiara was by her side instantly, looking worried. Frantic.

"I'm alright, young one," Jade comforted, giving a gentle smile. She raised a hand and grasped her ruck sack, swinging it off, and opening the flap. Pushing her hand in, Jade grasped the two cylinders that were within a secure pocket, and pulling them out. Taking the smaller of the two, Jade held it out to Kiara, and whispered.

"Keep this on you. The situation calls for it, Kiara. Turn the setting from safety… To normal."

Kiara blinked, startled, and gave a shaky nod. It was no doubt a surprise, Jade mused. She never had Kiara take the light-sabre off the safety setting!

The turbo-lift pinged and the doors opened, admitting them into the familiar corridor.

Striding towards their apartment, Jade kept a tight grip on Kiara. They were home now, but soon this would not be their home. Another place will, a safer place. Somewhere that they would be left alone in peace –

That was when she froze.

Their apartment door was partially open, just an inch, with the locking mechanism blanked out. The power mechanism gone. Didn't she close the door properly when she left? She was absolutely sure that she did.

Jade looked at Kiara, before releasing Kiara's hand. She held her light-sabre up and ready, finger hesitating over the ignition button. Placing an arm before Kiara and keeping the youngster back, Jade pushed the door open.

To find the apartment the same when she left it.

Dumaka pushed himself up from the mud, and scanned the forests that surrounded his current position.

His sensors told him that he was alone, and the roar of the speeder bike was now becoming nothing but a distant sound. The sky had darkened, and already he could see the first flakes of a new snow begin to fall from its heavens.

Dumaka gave a loud roar of anger and frustration at what had transpired. He had tried to convince Jade, tried to get that blasted Jedi to once again see sense. But she threw his advice, his hard earned experience and his attempt to get her to see the reality of the situation back at him, shoving it into the dirt. When he had enough of talking and decided to use force instead, the situation had deteriorated further.

And what was worse was that it all happened in front of His Lady.

He saw the fear within her eyes as he grabbed her. And within him, he felt those stirrings of the emotions, of the care he felt for her, rise within him. Dumaka wished then and there he could comfort her. To soothe the girl of her worries and tell her everything was alright.

But before he could exchange words of comfort to ease her worry, Jade had grabbed him and tried to wrestle him away. His Lady had cowered away as the pair had fought, but the Jedi Knight that was ferociously attacking him presented an issue to him. An obvious issue.

His instincts had immediately taken over, drilled in for many years by his father, and he grabbed Jade. Dumaka wanted to try to get her to see sense. But the mission failed when mere moments later, Jade lost her control and had sent Dumaka against the ground, fleeing before he had time to register it.

He gave an angry growl, turning and facing the direction in which they had left in. They no doubt had several moments head start to Dumaka, but that did not concern him anymore. Jade's actions had cemented his decision: that she was a danger to the Child.

Dumaka began his trek through the forest, heading towards the direction he had originally came through with the speeder bike. It would take him a while to return back to the City, but he was remaining optimistic over him catching up with them. He knew where they were heading for, and Jade still had her tracker.

'Dumaka! Dumaka, come in!'

Dumaka paused, and looked down to his comm link. The voice was within his helm, and from the voice and its tone, he knew it was vital. He composed himself, and raised his arm, pressing the button to acknowledge the call.

"Victoria."

'Big guy! We got a problem!'

"What is the situation?!"

'The Imps. The Imps know they are Jedi! They're on their way to the apartment complex NOW!'

Dumaka froze. For the first time since... Well, he couldn't remember, he felt fear. He paused, keeping his breathing calm, before he finally gave an answer. He could not let himself lose control right now, not in this situation.

"I'll head back now, once I have... Acquired a speeder."

'No need, Big Guy. I'm on my way as we speak!'

Dumaka heard the rasping and low engines of the Nocturne, and glanced up. The ship flew over, heading towards an open field that was opposite him. Without hesitation, he sprinted, running fast and light despite the armour towards the landed ship, the ramp lowering so that he could rush on without hesitation.

"Victoria, we need to return back to Belleau-a-Lir."

'But - '

"No," Dumaka's voice had authority within. "They have returned back to the apartment complex. They're no doubt walking into a trap. I warned the Jedi... What is our ETA?"

'Seven minutes max.'

"Make it five minutes, Victoria," Dumaka ordered her. "Prime your weaponry, and get ready. Because we are going to go in and get the Child out. If any of them have any ties to the Empire, kill on sight."

'What about the older Jedi?'

Dumaka paused, his hand squeezing into a fist. His decision was made.

"The Jedi has tested my patience for the last time. My priority is the Child. The Master is no longer of any concern to me."

"Get your things," Jade ordered, stowing her light-sabre on her belt. "Hurry."

Kiara obeyed her, turned and darted into her room. Jade turned and moved towards the bathroom, opening the cabinet above the sink and taking out the medicine box, closing the mirrored door and turning to rush back out. She grabbed a bag from under a table, and began stowing the medicine and some food from the fridge inside, packing only that which she knew would last a long time and not perish quickly. Her own heart was pounding furiously within her ears, and she knew that any moment she wasted thinking or not doing anything would bring the threat all the more closer to them.

Jade rushed to her own room, and quickly packed what she could there, stowing the bag with the other one. She then paused, realising with a sinking feeling that she had to pack another object, one of value and importance.

Jade turned and ran towards the room where she had the meditation mats, kicking the door open and moving towards the opposite wall, pulling a draw back and revealing a safe she had managed to install in secret (and late one night). Within the safe was the files. The files that contained every detail about Kiara. Every bit of her and her existence. From her birth to present. Every bit of detail of her charge.

When she was old enough, Kiara would be told the truth about who she was and where she came from. When her emotions could be controlled, and she could handle the truth.

But in the wrong hands, the information could be a dangerous weapon. The wrong time, the wrong moment... And everything would be destroyed.

But there was a way to spare Kiara that.

Destroy these, and she would become a ghost. Someone that doesn't exist upon the world. There was another copy, but that was…

On Mandalore.

Coldness rose into Jade, piercing through her very soul. Every time the name of that system came to her thoughts, was mentioned through her mouth, it brought back painful memories of... That day.

The day everything changed.

She shook her head, returning to the safe. Jade entered the combination to the safe, prising it open - and found it empty.

Panic erupted, and she gasped. Jade reached in, trying to seek out the data pad within. Her hand brushed only against the smooth floor, wall and ceiling of the safe.

Before she could register anything else, something struck her on the back of the skull. She landed upon the ground, dazed and confused, holding her head. Jade felt her vision blur and sharpen countless times, before rapidly returning to normal- just as a pair of black boots appeared before her.

Jade raised her gaze to the source – and froze.

A human male, with graying dark hair and sharp eyes, stood before her. He had a scar across his face, and wore a uniform of Imperial style, dark with a seal upon his left breast. And upon seeing that seal, Jade knew she was in trouble.

And in his hands was the data pad.


	8. Truth

_A human male, with graying dark hair and sharp eyes, stood before her. He had a scar across his face, and wore a uniform of Imperial style, dark with a seal upon his left breast. And upon seeing that seal, Jade knew she was in trouble._

_And in his hands was the data pad._

_Chapter 7_

"I believe, judging from your expression, I don't need to introduce myself," The man said.

"I know you're an ISB Agent," Jade replied, trying to keep calm. "Only the ISB Agents dare wear bad fashion such as that, and enter into people's homes without so much of a care in the world."

"I have a warrant, therefore, I am allowed. And with the suspicion that is surrounding you, I have every right to enter your home," He responded. "My name is Prax, ISB Agent and servant of Lord Vader."

_Oh kriff..._

"And what suspicions are these, Agent Prax?" Jade asked, keeping as calm and collected as possible. However, today's events had caused a lot of negative emotions and her control to suffer as a result. The only reason she had left that would help keep her in control was the little girl that was no doubt still rummaging around in her room.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, keep calm -_

"I am here to make an arrest of you, Jedi," Prax sneered, and saw the Togruta blink at his accusation. "Yes, I know you and the girl are Jedi. You have been under investigation, and I happen to match your face, Master Jedi, to that of a missing notice of the incident on Velklin."

_Kriff._

"Now then... To business. You have one option: come quietly. Otherwise, I will get violent - and I may accidentally shoot a little child. Speaking of which... Where is the girl?"

"The girl?" Jade replied feigning confusion, and shrugged. "I don't know who you are talking about." Her eyes returned to the data pad. "And that is mine. I could get you done for theft, you know."

"What, this little thing?" Prax indicated the data pad. "I admit, I was rather curious over why you had a data pad locked away. Unless it had something of importance within it's banks in order for you to do so. But I shall ask you again; where is the Child?"

"She's away," Jade lied. "Away and safe from your poisonous touch, Imperial dog."

Prax growled, and stepped forth, taking the safety mechanism off his pistol.

"Then my decision is made. If you won't tell me where the child is, then I shall hunt her down myself. Of course, you present a threat to that. And threats have to be removed at the earliest convenience."

Then a cruel smile appeared upon his face.

"But... Out of the goodness of my heart, alien, I may be persuaded otherwise. So, shall we make a deal, Master Jedi?"

"What deal?" Jade asked of him.

"If you and the Child come in quietly, I will consider allowing you both to live."

_He's lying,_  Jade thought to herself. She could detect it.

Jade let her eyes glance down towards the data pad. She needed to get that back, and destroy it. If Prax managed to access the information on the data pad, and see what was on it, then she knew for a fact that Kiara's life would be in absolute jeopardy. He would not hesitate to kill her once he knew.

Whatever she was going to do... She had to do it now.

And when she moved, it was with such a suddenness that she was sure that Prax would not stop her. She pushed both hands forwards, sending Prax flying into the wall on her right, causing him to drop the data pad.

Jade rushed towards the data pad, ignoring her immediate dizziness and nausea, but a blaster shot narrowly missed her shoulder, causing her to leap to the side and turn to face Prax properly. Jade knew that right now, she had to take care of the ISB Agent, before securing the data pad.

She grabbed her light-saber and turned, igniting it and spun the crimson blade to parry a blaster shot back at Prax.

The Imperial agent ducked, and drew another pistol, aiming the second one at her and opened fire. Jade hissed as a blaster shot singed her arm slightly, and turned her body away to expose her light-saber more towards the pistols and the fire from them. She moved from Juyo into Soresu, bringing her other hand up and angling her body to angle her blade against the onslaught.

Prax approached, the pistols firing rapidly, and over the firing, Jade heard Kiara cry out in surprise, no doubt hearing the blaster noise. She could sense her student approaching, causing terror rot rise within her. She could not let Kiara get into the room!

"Master?!" Kiara shouted.

"Keep away, little one!" Jade ordered sternly.

Prax halted his firing, a grin on his features.

"Ah... So she is here after all."

"You leave her be!" Jade said angrily. "You hear me?! Leave her alone!"

"Oh? so you have a soft spot for your little student, eh?" A cruel smirk appeared on the ISB Agent's face. "And do you wish to know her fate if I leave her alive? Once you are dead... I can hand her over to Lord Vader himself. She would make a prized addition to his disciples."

Jade screeched and rushed forwards, seeing only red.  _How dare he... How dare he..._

She brought her blade back, ready to strike -

Prax ducked low and grabbed her by the waist. Jade roared, trying to scratch and bite at him, but the ISB Agent didn't hesitate in throwing her clean through the air. With a crack, she struck the wall and keeled to the ground, dropping her light-saber in the process. Jade lay there, panting heavily into the ground. She glanced up, her body in pain from the impact.

"Pathetic," Prax aimed to her, setting his blaster's sight upon her again. "I see that the Jedi Order is pretty much pathetic. All the good ones got killed during Order 66. All the brave ones. But why hide? Why did you not fight back? You were only on defense until I got to you over the girl. What is her importance?"

"None... Of your... Business!"

"It is my business!"

"Master?!" Kiara sounded close, right outside the door.

And Jade, for the first time since that horrible day on Velklin… Felt  _fear._

"Kiara, keep away! It's a -"

The door opened, and Kiara stood in the doorway. Prax turned one pistol onto her, making the girl freeze, her eyes wide in terror. Jade could see the colour drain from her Padawan's face, and she saw the hand twitch towards her belt, before realisation dawned.

_Stupid girl... Stupid. Where is your light-sabre?!_

"Hello... Kiara, is it?" Prax smirked as he looked her over, his eyes now returning to her face. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. My goodness me."

"Kiara, run!" Jade gasped, but Prax fired at her. The bolt struck her shoulder, and she hissed in pain, feeling the burning sensation spread from the wound to the rest of her shoulder. The main wound burned as though a red hot piece of metal was pressed upon her bare skin and left there.

"Shut it, Jedi," Prax retorted. "I'm talking to her. And not another word, Master Jedi - or I put a bolt through your apprentice's head. And I don't think you would appreciate having an innocent child dying for you."

"Then why haven't you killed us already?" Jade said through her teeth.

"I wish to extend my offer to the child, seeing as you dismissed it in such a callous manner. Besides, I have back up on the way should you both not come quietly: tackling a possible Jedi Master by myself would have been foolish," Prax said. "They shall be here very soon. The nearest squad was just minutes down the road. And perhaps Lord Vader too shall arrive. I hear he has a fondness for killing Jedi. Even little children."

Jade heard something shatter, glass or something similar, and could sense numerous life forms enter the building. She had to do something, otherwise Kiara would be in trouble. Kriff, Dumaka had warned her… And she once again didn't listen. Stubbornness was not a nice trait for a Togruta!

She didn't have long. She had to ensure Kiara was away.

Jade had mere seconds to ensure Kiara could flee.

_Kiara... Can you hear me?_

_Master?_  Kiara's voice sounded full of terror, and Jade saw the eyes glance towards her now.

_Kiara, when I give the signal, run. Just run. If I survive this, I shall find you, I promise. Go and find Dumaka_.

Jade sucked in a breath. Prax had looked away at the little girl, eyeing her in the strangest of ways, as though he was scanning her very soul. A frown creased his brow, and curiosity began to appear within his cold eyes.

And this brief relapse would be the best chance for Jade.

Ignoring the pain within her shoulder, Jade pushed herself at Prax, and grabbed his legs. The ISB Agent turned to her with a snarl, kicking and yelling at the Togrutan Jedi. She did her very best to ignore every bit of pain, every strike that Prax dealt to her. Jade hissed, and scrambled, reaching for the arms and grasping them, pushing her full weight into Prax's back to stop him from getting up quick.

"KIARA, RUN!" Jade screamed at her. "KIARA, GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! JUST GO!"

Kiara turned and reached up, grabbing the handle and rushing out the door. She hesitated, but continued on, leaving the door open, before Jade heard the front door open with a bang.

"Don't stop, Kiara! Just run as far away as possible!"

Jade could sense Kiara's Force presence fade away, slowly leave the apartment. She should at least bide her Padawan some more time, and with great effort due to her pained shoulder, Jade reached to grab Prax by the neck.

But the ISB Agent took advantage of the brief hesitation, and rammed his elbow straight into Jade's ribs, causing her to pull away instinctively. Jade tried to stand up, to run as well, making a brief scramble towards the door but Prax was in better condition and stronger. He kicked out -

And with a sudden snap, her leg gave way.

Jade fell to the ground, clasping her ankle and crying out in pain. She felt Prax kick her again in the side.

And again.

"Stupid Jedi!" He seethed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

He aimed another kick, before raising his fist, aiming to punch at Jade.

Through the continuous assault on her face and body, barely using the Force to shelter her from the pain that was rupturing through her very core Jade's eyes drifted towards the data pad. She could barely muster enough strength to use the Force technique she needed in order to destroy the data pad.

She felt her blood begin to escape from her mouth and nose, but Prax continued to kick and punch at her. Finally, Jade could barely raise her head, barely breathe, and it was only then that Prax finally stopped. He spat down at her, a snarl on his face.

Jade could barely heard his words, let alone see. There was a pulsing pain in her head, and each breath she took was unbearable, and she struggled to draw a decent one in. Her eyes continued to stare at the data pad, seeing Prax turn and venture towards the data pad.

_I'm... I'm sorry, Satine..._

With what strength she could muster, Jade raised her free hand. She drew upon what she could of the Force, as Prax lifted the data pad. He activated it, the screen lighting up with the Jedi logo, before he took a small card.

_I am sorry, Kiara..._

Jade saw him input the card. The screen flickered, and words began appearing, the card hacking in and finding the password. She saw Prax peer at the screen.

_I am sorry, Dumaka. I am sorry for what I have said to you._

_You were right about me. Please, find Kiara. Get her... Get her to safety._

"Well, well... This is interesting," Jade managed to hear Prax say. "I would never have thought..."

_But I will try to at least bide some time._

Jade gathered what she could of the Force, feeling it fill her. She grit her teeth, feeling the dried blood on her lips, and grasped the data pad with the Force.

With her last ounce of strength, she squeezed her hand closed.

"NO!" Prax yelled through the haze.

Jade heard the crushing of metal, and the breaking of glass. Through her darkening vision, she saw the data pad in his hand, dented, crushed, and destroyed. The screen had turned black, everything on the data pad now worthless. Now useless.

The information was destroyed.

And Kiara was now a ghost.

Jade let her hand fall to the ground, releasing a breath as she saw Prax turn to face her. It didn't matter now if she lived or died now. She had to hope that the Force would guide Kiara now, help her survive.

Jade's fate now rested within the Force itself.

Darkness appeared before her.

_Kiara..._

* * *

She had never ran so fast in her life.

Kiara headed towards the elevator and reached up, pressing the button rapidly.

Her eyes darted back to the apartment, and her free hand clenched tight to stop it from shaking so violently. Fear and worry gripped her very core, adrenaline coursing through her veins with such vigor, she felt she could accomplish anything. Many thoughts ran through her, one of those being her primal instinct to defend herself. To kill anyone that tried to take her.

She had never killed before. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Kiara heard one of the other lifts arrive, just from down the corridor, but continued to wait patiently for the one before her to arrive. Chancing, Kiara glanced out the corner of her eyes at the other lift, before squeaking. She didn't hesitate to slink down and try to press herself against the double doors, hoping that she was small enough to hide behind the metal rim of the turbo lift.

Stormtroopers had arrived, and were now heading towards the apartment.

A shrill ding came from behind her, and Kiara felt herself fall backwards into the turbo lift as it arrived. She got up and began frantically pressing the ground floor button, her eyes drifting towards the stormtroopers. They were lined up along the corridor, and two were at the apartment door. Several rushed in, rifles raised, yelling.

_Master... Please be okay._

Kiara sucked in a breath, and rammed her fist against the button, silently thanked for her small height in this -

"Stop her!"

Kiara jumped and looked towards the stormtroopers. Two had realised she had slipped past and were now racing towards her, raising their rifles.

"That's her!"

"Set to stun!"

The doors were beginning to close, but Kiara increased her frantic button pressing, desperate.

"Alert the squad downstairs! Hurry!"

The doors slammed shut, and Kiara was left alone. She whimpered, and leaned against the wall as it began to trundle downwards, taking steady breaths to calm herself down, trying to calm her frantic heart. She needed to rein in her control right now, and focus upon getting out. But where could she go to?

There was only one person, but where could he be?

Kiara looked up and glanced at the little screen that showed the floor numbers. She was getting closer.

Kiara froze. Didn't they say that there was a squad downstairs, waiting?

And she didn't have her light-sabre on her.

Kiara glanced up, and saw the hatch of the turbo-lift above her. She grasped the railing, and tried to pull herself up, but she was too short. There was no way she could manage to pull herself up and go through that!

_Stupid me._

Kiara took a deep breath as the familiar  _ping_  noise came into being and the doors opened.

Blaster shots erupted into existence, and she squealed, dropping herself down on one side. The blaster bolts struck the back where she was mere seconds before, the bolts burning the wall. She held her head, sheltering it, trying her best to not cry nor scream in distress.

"Hold fire!" Someone commanded.

Kiara shook against the wall, cowering in the corner. She let a whimper escape her mouth, before carefully peeking around the corner, shaking.

A stormtrooper was approaching, weapon down, his hands up.

"Easy, kid. We're not going to hurt you. Just show yourself, and we won't do anything to hurt you."

"You will!" Kiara cried shakily, then cursed her stupidity once again. She had just confirmed that she was the one they were looking for. "I just wanted to leave! I was visiting my mother, and you opened fire on me!"

"Now we both know that isn't true," The stormtrooper responded. "Kid, listen, just surrender and we won't hurt you."

Kiara closed her eyes and reached out for it using the Force, taking steady breaths. She had to at least try. She had never tried a full force push before, only small ones. It would take a lot of energy, and once they stumbled, Kiara knew she had to make a break for it.

She had to do what she could to escape. Her Master was counting on her to try and succeed.

Kiara felt the Force rise within her, and then the familiar sensation of her hesitating to trust it again. She forced herself to let it control her, to let her trust it. She opened her eyes, and braced herself, raising her arm to try and draw it back -

Kiara felt someone grab her arm, and squealed, looking up at a stormtrooper that had entered, and yanked her out the lift and towards the rest of the squad. She wriggled, trying to pull free, but he grabbed hold of her other arm and placed her right before him, keeping her in their sights.

"Contact Major Prax: tell him we have the girl," The one holding Kiara said. "Put some cuffs on her this instant."

Kiara squealed as one stormtrooper grabbed her by the wrists, and another slammed cuffs on, tightening them until she could feel the metal dig into her flesh. Her breathing was becoming shaky, and her calming techniques were no longer working, her whole body now mimicking her shaking form.

"What did I do wrong?" She managed to stammer.

The stormtroopers didn't respond, and Kiara was left to gaze around, feeling nothing but fear and worry. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what she can do. Her instincts told her to fight, but another part of her...

Told her to wait. That help was coming. That she had to be patient.

Another lift chimed, and she looked up, her eyes finding a man that walked out, wearing a dark uniform.

His eyes found her. A grin appeared on his face, and he said.

"Hello, Kiara. I am Prax, but that is not important. I am not who is so desperate to meet you. Come. I shall take you to meet your new Master."

Kiara gasped. He... He knew who she was?

"How do you know my name?" Kiara whimpered.

Prax looked her over, his smirk still haunting his face. Kiara wished that he would stop smirking, before she really freaked out.

"Just before your Master wiped your files from the system, I managed to salvage a name from the database. Your name, little one. And since your Master called you Kiara, I knew that it referred to you," He replied, his eyes filled with a dark gleam that signalled his intent. "Of course, this happened before that data became too corrupted to view. I was angry, by the Emperor was I angry, but I calmed down after making sure your Master won't ever get back up again."

_Master is dead?! No… No, it can't be… She can't be dead…_

"No!" Kiara cried, feeling tears well up into her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, child," Prax said in mock sincerity before he looked to one of the stormtroopers. "Take her to the ship. Lord Vader will be down shortly himself and I intend to hand the child over to him myself. I know for a fact he will be anxious to meet her."

The stormtrooper saluted and grabbed Kiara harshly by the shoulder. She gasped in pain as he literally dragged her out the entrance and back into the cold air of Alderaan.

* * *

Prax watched this all, ignoring the child's discomfort and fear as she began hyperventilating, her small form shaking underneath the trooper's hand, no doubt in absolute terror about who she was going to be facing. He couldn't help but smirk at that. The child was soon going to know the consequences of being the apprentice of a Jedi cultist whose very crime was to exist in the New Order. There were only two outcomes for a Jedi living in the Galaxy today.

Become a servant of the Emperor… Or die.

Prax looked back down at the child, and allowed a large smirk to appear upon his face. He could see the fear – the worry – in this child's features. He felt it would be wise to….  _Comfort_  the child.

"Don't worry, child," Prax said in a near sadistic tone. "I'm sure Lord Vader won't hurt you. Much."

"I didn't do anything to hurt him!" The girl - Kiara - cried shakily.

"Your crime is  _existing_ , child," Prax retorted. "Existing as the apprentice of a Jedi rogue who would be foolish enough to resist the security of the Empire and dumb enough to call the Emperor a tyrant."

"So he's gonna kill me for being a Jedi?"

"There is always a reason as to why Lord Vader does what he does, child. Now, shut up before I cut out your annoying tongue. I have a message to deliver to Lord Vader concerning you."

* * *

Kiara fell silent, taking calming breaths, and trying her absolute best to soothe her pounding heart and her sore chest. But each time she tried to do so, she still struggled to manage a decent breath that would fill her now starving body of vital oxygen. She tried to draw upon her calming exercises that Jade taught her, but Kiara… Couldn't seem to manage. Her mind had gone completely blank. Everything she learned seemed to have disappeared in an instant.

She looked up at Prax, his eyes set upon the holo communicator he now held in his hand, fiddling with it. It was then Kiara had an idea. The ship wasn't moving, wasn't started yet, right?

Kiara bit her lip, and glanced away in case Prax spotted her watching him, before returning her gaze a few seconds later, still a bit indecisive over what she had to do. There was no harm in trying, wasn't there? Better trying to escape than wait for death. There was always a chance.

And she had to act.

Now.

She pulled herself out of the stormtrooper's grip, the trooper stunned by the suddenness of Kiara's movement. She turned around on her heel, her breathing wheezing from the cold and stress, and she pushed a hand out, sending a feeble telekinetic push into the trooper's torso that made him stumble back a few inches.

Seeing her opening, she turned about once more and ran.

"She's loose!" the trooper shouted.

"Capture her now!" she head Prax shout. "Don't let her get away!"

Kiara kept going, forcing herself not to look back in fear, heading towards… any place she could hide! Anywhere to just get away from those the agent and his troopers!

"Set blasters to stun!" she heard behind her, making her quicken her pace.

She kept going, spotting a building which door was open up ahead. She had to get to it! She could find a place to hide and –

It was then she felt a horrific sensation rising through her body, and began crying out in pain, falling to the ground. She shook a bit, for a few moments, before lying absolutely still against the ground, unsure of herself in her movements. Her arms and legs were numb! Why were they numb?! Why couldn't she make them move?!

Footsteps sounded, and she saw a pair of white armoured boots appear into her vision.

"She ran pretty fast for a kid," one of the troopers said.

"She's not gonna be moving now, but that won't last too long. She'll recover by the time we get her into holding," another said.

So they had stunned her. No wonder she couldn't feel her limbs. Fear suddenly swam into her mind upon the realization. What were they going to do to her now? What was the agent going to do?!

"Good work," she heard Prax say as his black boots came into view before Kiara felt someone grab her hair roughly and pull her head up. Her eyes glistened as she came to stare directly into the agent's angry glare. "Now that wasn't a very smart thing to do, child. No… not smart at all."

Kiara couldn't respond, fear tightening her throat and staying her tongue before Prax backhanded her, sending her flying down hard to the floor.

"I was going to ensure no harm came to you before Lord Vader's arrival," Prax said, his hands behind his back as he gazed down at her. "And yet you spit upon my hospitality, upon my good nature, with that little stunt. Such an ungrateful little mongrel you are. Perhaps I should break your hands to ensure that doesn't happen again?"

Tears fell from Kiara's eyes as she could feel the stinging sensation left by the agent across her cheek, fear choking her. He was in control; he could do anything to her and she would be powerless to stop him.

She was at his mercy.

"Have no fear, child," He said. "The beautiful part of the stun rays makes moving impossible for you for a limited time, yet you can feel everything. I am surprised that you are awake however, as few are able to stay conscious after taking a hit. A shame that Lord Vader will see you dead."

Kiara couldn't respond.

"Of course, he may very well keep you alive instead, breaking you of that rebellious nature of yours. Oh yes, the more I think of it the more I believe you will become his pet, a slave of his will," Prax's eyes gleamed as a smile broke on his face. "That word isn't used here on Alderaan is it? Slave? Tell me, child, do you know what a slave is? Oh that's right, you cannot speak can you? Well then allow me to educate you on the more unsavoury parts of life that Alderaanians tend to ignore here in the Core. A slave is someone who has lost every right, every bit of happiness, their very soul to serve their master and his cause. They are broken down and, stripped of all sense of individualism and are essentially trained to be whatever their master desires them to be. Yes, they are nothing but a shell of what they once were, living in a life of servitude towards the glory of the Empire, following orders without thinking for themselves."

Prax knelt down and grabbed her by her hair once more, forcing her to look into his monstrous, callous eyes.

"That, my child, is your fate.

"Now then," Prax turned to the troopers. "Take her to the ship and throw her in holding. And bind her this time! I must contact Lord Vader."

Kiara wanted to scream as one of the troopers grabbed her, pulling her wrists together and binding them in metal cuffs before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her away with the others.

* * *

Prax grinned at the sight of the child being carried away. He had managed to gain some information from the data pad before the Jedi had crushed it. The Jedi Master believed that he had not seen anything at all, but in truth, he had. He recognised the two names that were on the data pad.

The Mother was Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore herself. Prax had only seen holos of the woman. She must have been quite old when the Child was born, late thirties, from what he recalled from the holos. As beautiful as the dawn, with a stern expression, strength that only a woman of her high status could possess with no fail. But...

Ah yes. There was something. Prax was a boy, and was old enough to remember that there was a broadcast from Mandalore. A broadcast that stated over the pregnancy of the Duchess Satine. It fit. The age of the girl fit the time from that broadcast. And now with the name of the mother on the data pad, it was confirmed that Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore was the girl's mother.

And the father's identity only made the whole situation much more  _exciting._

He tore himself from his thoughts. Prax didn't want to waste any more time telling the Emperor's Enforcer what he had found. He continued his walk, barely seeing the stormtroopers carrying Kiara towards the agent's ship.

Once he could no longer see her or the stormtroopers, Prax entered his code and automatically the communicator entered the holo frequency used by the ISB. A holo image appeared and Prax immediately stood straight at attention upon seeing the form of the person he wanted to speak to. He immediately bowed his head.

"Lord Vader."

_"Agent Prax,"_  The Emperor's Enforcer acknowledged, his baritone voice sending a chill down Prax's spine as it always did.  _"Have you completed your assignment?"_

"Yes, Lord Vader," Prax answered, lifting his head and shaking the chill off. "I investigated the area per your orders, and found the truth. They are Jedi, Lord Vader."

Vader crossed his arms over his chest.  _"You have done well, Agent Prax. Have the local garrison prepare for my arrival. I shall depart immediately to deal with them."_

Prax allowed a small grin. "Lord Vader, if I may say, there is no need to do so. I have already taken care of the Jedi and her apprentice. The Master will not be a bother anymore. However, as for the apprentice… Well, I found out some very interesting information about her."

" _Then be quick in your explanation, Agent Prax!"_

"Of course. I took the apprentice into custody. The Master was absolutely determined to protect her for reasoning not normally found in other Jedi, so I was curious and dug around. I believe you will be… Interested in what I found."

_"Then speak plain, Agent Prax,"_  Vader ordered.  _"You are trying my patience! What did you find out about the Child?!"_

Prax grinned.

"This girl… Is the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	9. A new piece

_Chapter 8_

Upon his reunion with Victoria, Dumaka was immediately alerted over her discovery. With frantic words that betrayed her fearful concern, Victoria told him about the alerts that had went through the Imperial Communications that she had managed to hack into. As soon as she was finished, Dumaka ordered her to take them back to Belleau-a-Lir before he strode through the main hold of the  _Nocturne_  and found his way into the armoury. Jade's violent defiance and Victoria's report on Imperial communications had made him realise that getting his Ward offworld would no longer be a peaceful endeavour.

And he was out of patience: Jade had angered him for the  _last_  time.

Hearing the engines roar to life, Dumaka replaced his current set of armament with reflexive ease. He knew what he would need: all of his weaponry was well kept, with every blade sharpened and his firearms constantly maintained. But what he  _really_ needed to maintain right now was his temper.

There were few things in the galaxy that could raise his anger to the heights that it was at now. Very few things. But from the moment he had met Jade he had realized that she was at the very top of that list. He had met Jedi before, and he disliked them all, but never had he felt such hatred as he did for Jade. The togruta was insufferable, defiant and utterly incompetent. This was not the first time that she had put Kiara in such a situation, and not the first time that she had used the Force on him.

But it will be the last, Dumaka thought with deadly finality.

It was then he began feeling the vibrations of the  _Meraxes_  beneath him. They had no doubt arrived at the city of Belleau-a-Lir, and rather promptly too. Good. The sooner he secured his ward and eliminated that ungrateful Jedi the better.

And when the ramp opened, Dumaka was immediately out.

"Dumaka, wait!"

He paused, before chancing a glance over his shoulder. His lip curled under his helm and his eyes narrowed at who was following him. But he returned his attention back to the matter at hand and continued on to the doors that led out into the street.

"Go back to the  _Nocturne_ , Victoria! I need your focus on Imperial comms!"

"No."

_Dammit, woman!_

She caught up, jogging by his side to keep up with him. Dumaka could see out of the corner of his eye that she too was armed with a blaster or two. But Dumaka had gave an order for her to return to the ship: he didn't want Victoria caught up in his private affairs that was of no concern of her.

She shook her head. "I am coming with you, big guy. I know how you get when you're angry, and I don't want you doing something stupid."

"I have no need for you out here," Dumaka said. "I need you back on the ship!"

"I am capable of fighting when the situation calls for it," Victoria's tone was firm as she addressed the much taller and stronger Mandalorian by her side. "And before you turn around and order me to go back again, listen to me: I can cover you. If this ends up being a fight I can get the girl to safety. And if you are going up against her Master, then would it be better if she didn't witness  _that_? You  _killing_  her Master right in front of her?!"

"Victoria," Dumaka growled warningly, but paused. She was right, Dumaka realised. But he had neither the patience or the calm to be arguing with her.

And yet she persisted. "The Empire knows about them now, which means we don't -  _shouldn't_  - take any chances here, Dumaka."

"… Fine," Dumaka said after a moment. "But you do  _everything_  I say from this moment on. Is that understood?!"

She gave a small, victorious smile. "Of course, big guy."

Dumaka withheld a sigh before continuing on. He paused briefly at the street corner upon spotting a large contingent of stormtroopers marching around, their rifles held high and ready. The situation was now becoming worrying: with such a high number of stormtroopers around, it would be extremely difficult for them to avoid a fight with the Empire. Any amount of suspicious activity would be enough to get the interest of the attack dogs of the Empire, and then his mission to rescue Kiara would be over before it even begun.

Dumaka paused Victoria and waited, observing the stormtroopers. They were heading down the street in a slow gait, not rushing to face down an enemy. The pair could slink through the crowd of civilians and get to the apartment complex quickly without being spotted by the stormtroopers.

Giving a nod to Victoria, Dumaka made his move. He patiently led them both through the crowd and straight towards their destination.

Within moments, he was at the apartment and he pushed through the doors, startling owners and the welcome droid at the front. Dumaka moved pass the security guard, headed towards the elevator, ignoring the security guard as he yelled for the Mandalorian and his companion to stop. He pressed his hand against the  _up_  button of the turbo-lift and raised his eyes towards the counters at the top. An irate sigh by his left side told him that Victoria had finally managed to catch up with him.

Dumaka said nothing as he waited as patiently as possible for the turbolift to reach their floor. As soon as it arrived and the doors opened, Dumaka was in and Victoria was right behind him. Dumaka reached down and grasped his blaster, pulling it out the holster and indicated that Victoria was to do the same. She gave a firm nod and drew her own blaster.

This was it. They had to be ready for whatever awaited them pass the doors.

Dumaka could feel the tension begin to emit from Victoria as she shifted by his side but continued to stare at the numbers above the door. In order to prevent his frustration taking a hold of him, he curled his hands into fists and allowed them to get tight.

"Big guy, calm down," He heard Victoria whisper. "It's going to be alright."

Alright? He wasn't going to be  _alright_  until he had Kiara on the  _Nocturne_  and away from this planet. Victoria didn't seem to understand just how much he really cared for the little girl.

The little girl that he had  _provided_  for and  _protected_. To ensure that she wasn't caught up in the extinction of the Jedi, that she lived a life outside of the scrutiny of the Empire - and away from the mistakes that had occurred in the past. Yet Jade, in all of her  _arrogance_ , had refused to listen to him! She was training the girl in the ways of the Jedi, was willingly putting her in dangerous situations and had nearly got both of them killed as a result. Dumaka could not believe that he had expected the woman to listen to him.

And now, she was putting Kiara's life at risk again. Jade had used her damnable Force powers on him when he had tried to get them off world. And because of her, Dumaka was going to ensure there would be no more risks on that little girl's life. Dumaka would do things his way for now on.

And Jade would be met with a blaster bolt to the skull for her ignorance.

A  _bing_ told him that the turbolift had finally arrived at their designated floor. As soon as the doors opened, Dumaka was out, and he was walking straight towards the apartment door.

And froze at the sight before him.

The locking mechanism was gone, and the door looked damaged. Dumaka could guess what was on the other side – and he hoped for the sake of the stormtroopers and even the  _Jedi_  that it didn't consist of the little girl's body on the other side. Everyone –  _everyone_ – in the Galaxy knew it was a costly mistake to anger a Mandalorian. Especially when that Mandalorian was capable of breaking the neck of a person with their bare hands.

A hand appeared from his right and Victoria stepped forwards, gently easing the door open. She raised her pistols at the same time as he, ready to face the possible assault of the stormtroopers on the other side.

Except there was none.

No sign of any of them.

But there was no sign of the Jedi.

Victoria kept back, as Dumaka stepped over a fallen chair, taking his helm off and stowing it beneath his arm. But he dared not relax. He couldn't, not until he had the answers that he came for.

After a quick scan of the surroundings and deducing that there were truly no threats to either of them, Dumaka headed straight for the bedrooms, quietly opening the doors and looking inside for any sign of the Jedi and the little girl. A part of him could feel hope beginning to rise – perhaps the pair had not yet returned? Had Victoria's information been incorrect?

"Where are they?" Victoria finally whispered as Dumaka left a small room. Judging by the furnishings, of the room, this had belonged to Kiara. A sense of longing hit Dumaka, but he ignored it. "I thought they would have returned by now? They stole your speeder!"

"I do not know," Dumaka's tone was low. "But keep alert. Those stormtroopers could be back any moment. Especially if they found evidence over their identities. I do not want any leaf left un-turned here, Victoria."

"I'll see what I can find in the other rooms," Victoria responded. "Just keep calm, big guy."

"I'll be calm once I find out that Kiara is safe - and  _alive._ "

Victoria turned and stepped towards one of the other rooms that Dumaka had not yet forced into. What frustration that was rising in Dumaka, he managed to keep at bay as he continued his exploration. This was starting to get ridiculous!

"Dumaka?!" Victoria suddenly called. "Dumaka, I found something!"

His heavy footsteps was the response, as he moved instantly in the direction of her voice. Upon seeing him, Victoria turned and pointed at the wall. Dumaka gazed in the direction, and frowned. There was nothing. Just the plain, painted wall that was all around them. Glaring through his visor at her, Dumaka said.

"I don't see anything, Victoria. Stop wasting my -"

"Look harder, Dumaka!" Victoria stepped forwards and pressed her hand against the wall. Her fingers traced it, in a straight line, and that was when he spotted it: her fingers were slightly bent  _into_  the wall!

Immediately, Dumaka strode forwards and did the same with his own hand on the opposite side to Victoria. His fingers moved smoothly in the groove before his thumb, suddenly, brushed against something new.

A circular object. About two centimetres in diameter.

Pressing his thumb against it, Dumaka applied force and heard a click. The mysterious part of the wall jutted outwards.

A hidden door.

Dumaka narrowed his eyes, before giving a firm nod to Victoria. He raised his blaster, stepping forth towards the door, his free hand going up to grasp the door. Victoria raised her own pistols as Dumaka grabbed the door and ripped it open –

And revealed the body of the Jedi, lying on the ground of the room.

Victoria immediately rushed to her side. She dropped her pistols to the ground and began to scan for any signs of life, pressing her fingers against her neck for a pulse and listening for any signs of breathing. Dumaka watched as she lowered her ear to the Jedi's mouth, trying to feel the light feathered touch of a breath or hear the intake.

But then her shoulders fell. She raised her eyes towards Dumaka. He immediately tensed as he stared straight at the Jedi, lowering his blaster slowly. He averted his gaze and looked at Victoria, waiting for her to answer the question he silently asked her.

She shook her head.

Wanting to be sure that this wasn't some Jedi Trick, Dumaka strode forwards himself, kneeling by Jade's side. He lowered his hand and pressed two fingers against her neck, but it only confirmed what Victoria had already told him. He had been too late to save the Jedi Master.

Not that it mattered to him anyway.

"You  _foolish_  Jedi. I told her this was too risky and look where her irresponsibility has got her."

"But... There is no sign of the girl," Victoria responded. "We... There was no sign of her body. Where could she be?!"

Dumaka looked away, staring around the room before spotting something in the corner. He stood, and approached the unknown object, eyes narrowing when he immediately identified it as a data pad. Odd.

He had to admit that this whole situation was  _odd_. There was no sign of a possible struggle aside from the dead body of the Jedi. Even then, there was a lack of stormtroopers littering the floor. There was no sign of Kiara. The data pad itself was strange - particularly in its appearance. It was crushed like a can. Rather peculiar, if he had to admit.

A quick scan from the programming in his helm told him what he had begun to suspect. The data pad was deliberately sabotaged to prevent anyone accessing further information within its records.

JDumaka returned his attention to the waiting Victoria.

"Judging by the evidence, they took the girl, and killed the Master. They must have known she was a Jedi to have organised an attack of this scale. To break in and take down a Jedi Master requires skill and pre-planning. Precise timing included."

"But why destroy the data pad?" Victoria asked, indicating it. "You have to admit, that is slightly strange, big guy."

"The data pad has not been shot," Dumaka grunted, holding it out and allowing Victoria to take it. "And there is no way that anyone can crush a data pad with their bare hands. More likely the Force was used to do so. There must be important data upon it for the Jedi to go to such lengths to destroy everything within it. We'll take it with us and see if we can recover what we can. You can do that, whilst I go and rescue Kiara."

Victoria held her breath. She gave a nod, before asking.

"What of her? The Jedi Master?"

"Just leave her," Dumaka muttered after a moment of silence. He didn't even look at the body of the Jedi Master. Jade had made her decision – a foolish one at that – and paid the price. Now, he had to pick up the pieces of her mistake and rectify what she had done. "We have to find Kiara. And fast, before we lose her forever."

Dumaka turned and faced the rest of the room. He paused, allowing himself to process what had just happened, what he had discovered, and what he had to do. A deep anger rose within him, and burst through.

He could not help what happened next.

The human roared loud and clear, letting his frustration known. He turned and drove his fist into the wall, breaking through the dry wall and leaving a large gaping hole behind. Dumaka raised his eyes, staring at the hole in the wall and removed his hand. He wasn't hurt. Not that such a thing would hurt him.

It was then he felt a small hand touch his arm, but he pulled it away. He didn't want Victoria touching him right now. He took a couple of steady breaths, pulling himself together. Dumaka shook himself mentally, before straightening and returning to his previously stoic form. The Mandalorian grabbed his blaster and checked it over, before returning it to his holster.

He had much to do with such little time.

"Get the  _Nocturne_  ready, Victoria. Once I return with Kiara, we are leaving Alderaan."

"You are not seriously going on your own, Dumaka –" Victoria started, but he cut across her.

"I most certainly am!" Dumaka turned to her: he had to make his stance known. And that this time, Dumaka Kelvorn was to be  _obeyed. "_ Get to the ship and get her ready to leave. Do not fail me, Victoria: our lives are going to depend on it."

Dumaka turned away, and marched out the apartment.

As he walked, it was then Kiara's frightened face appeared in his mind's eye. But Dumaka immediately shoved it away. He had to remain focused. Every second he allowed himself to be distracted meant Kiara slipped further away.

Away from the light and further into the darkness.

And Dumaka was the only one that could save her now.

* * *

Tingling was spreading through her arms and legs now.

It had started at her fingers and was now heading inwards over the limbs and towards the joints they had with her torso. As she breathed steadily, Kiara kept her eyes focused upon the door, which was guarded by two stormtroopers. She had seen them earlier when they threw her inside, and were no doubt in the belief that Kiara would remain stunned for a longer period than they thought. She could hear them speaking outside, talking about casual things, their voices low and rough, hardened from years of service to the Dictatorship.

And now Kiara had pins and needles in her limbs.

She sucked in a breath, and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to guide her hands down towards her legs as they too were numb. She began to casually massage her legs, trying to return the feeling back within them, before she tended to her arms. They too had feeling coming back within them. After a few moments, she finally managed to push herself onto her hands and knees, looking up at the door.

Her hair was matted, she could tell as it fell heavily on the side of her face from where her scalp had been torn by Prax when he had grabbed her. It was also still a bit tender, and she dare not touch the wound.

Kiara looked to the door. There was no way a young girl could best two stormtroopers, who were stronger and well trained. Despite her Jedi training, she was still a youngster. She could use the Force, but that would alert the others, and she would end up having a large squad to deal with – something she would not be able to handle. Then, she would have to deal with Prax, who was not hesitant in harming a young child - and capable of killing a Jedi Master.

No, Kiara needed to plan this carefully.

Kiara looked around the room. She had no weapons, as they were confiscated by the stormtroopers. She had the Force, but she was still quite inexperienced. She had her martial skills, but they were basic, not yet at the skill level of her Master by far. And there was also her smaller form, which would aid her in evasion, but not for long.

It was then her eyes found something that would aid her.

An air vent. Right above her head, about two feet across and two feet tall. But it was far too high for her to jump, unless she got something that allowed her to climb up. But that could take time, valuable time that she did not have. As Kiara bit her lip, she glanced at the door, contemplating her options.

Go out, with no weapons, minimal training in the Jedi Ways and face the armed stormtroopers.

Or devise a plan with a safer route that would prevent her being recaptured.

Kiara realized that perhaps the second option was her best bet. But the problem remained was how she was going to get up to the vent to loosen it in the first place. Unless…

Kiara sucked in a breath, and looked to her hands, then back to the vent. Jade always said she was to trust the Force. Perhaps this time she should.

Kiara closed her eyes, and raised her hands towards the vent door, squeezing her lids shut as she focused upon the grate and tried to imagine it moving. She bit her lip, concentration on her face as she managed to barely grasp the grate with the Force and distinctly heard it beginning to move. Kiara opened her eyes and paused, taking steady breaths, looking at the grate. It had moved, but barely.

Kiara looked back at the door, and approached, pressing her ear against it. She could hear the stormtroopers still chatting away, now talking about something completely unrelated to what they were supposed to be guarding. Kiara raised an eyebrow, before pulling away, looking towards the grate, and then around the room. No, the room was barren. She would not –

_No, what am I doing?_  She scolded herself.  _Trust the Force! Like Master always said! TRUST IT!_

So what if the Force was a powerful entity? It had no side. It was those who choose whether to wield it for dark or light that made the decisions. And Kiara knew that if she was meant to die, there would be some sign. She would keep going and try and move the grate.

And free herself.

Kiara closed her eyes again, and focused upon the grate. She opened herself up to the Force again. She let the grate take shape within her mind, and calmed herself. She felt a weight leave her shoulders, and she felt her breathing begin to calm. Everything was beginning to loosen, and she felt some comfort, warmth rising within her. Kiara could hear the grate move, and tried to make it move quieter, slower, before she opened her eyes, watching as the grate hovered in the air before the now clear vent.

Kiara felt a smile appear onto her face, and she slowly lowered it to the ground, watching as the metal grate rested upon the ground. Stepping forth, Kiara looked up at the space, before her brow creased. How was she going to reach up? She could try jumping aimlessly, but that would expend her energy needed for her to continue her escape and return back to her Master.

And the longer she stayed here, Kiara knew she would still be in trouble.

Kiara sucked in another breath. She pulled herself back, looking over the distance. She had seen Jade force jump, and Kiara was learning it herself. Although, her landings tended to be a bit off. She had to try and position herself correctly and make the timing of the jump precise, or she would either slam to the ground or into the wall. And she was sure this room was not sound proof.

Kiara stepped back again, looking at the gap in the wall, before she finally burst into a run. The room wasn't very big, but she could run a couple of laps around the room to gain her speed. And then make the leap she needed to enter the vent.

Kiara increased her pace, determined, and upon her final lap –

The door opened.

Kiara squealed, but she kept running, hearing the stormtrooper give a startled yell as the girl leaped through the air, straight towards the vent –

And went straight into the gap.

Kiara slid down the tunnel, hearing the yells of the stormtroopers, and after a few brief seconds hit a straight pathway. Kiara winced as her backside impacted the bottom of the tunnel, but didn't stop there. Kiara reached up and felt her hand connect with the ceiling of the vent. Peering down the tunnel, she spotted lines of light several feet before her.

An exit!

Kiara moved onto all fours and swiftly started to crawl. Upon reaching the grate, she peered out and saw nothing but boxes, cargo no doubt, and beyond that could see an opening.

The ramp! It was down!

And it was  _unguarded!_

Kiara barely managed to turn herself around so that her feet were facing the grate. Taking a deep breath and with as much strength as she could muster, Kiara kicked out. She struck the grate several times.

Finally it fell onto the ground before her in a large clatter. Wincing at the loud noise, Kiara stuck her head out of the grate, looking around.

There didn't appear to be any stormtroopers around.  _Yet._  And she decided she wasn't going to chance waiting around for them any longer. The stormtroopers would know that she was out and somewhere in the ship.

She had to run for it.

Kiara made a break for the ramp.

It was then she heard a door open and someone shout in surprise. But Kiara didn't stop at the order that followed, raising her arms. She knew what was coming, and true enough, a blaster bolt narrowly missed her head.

But Kiara continued, running down the ramp. She turned left, heading straight towards the door that would lead out to the streets. Once again, she heard someone shout for her to stop.

But she didn't.

Because if Kiara did, she would die.

* * *

_Aldera._

He was no fool.

From the moment  _He_  entered the Royal Palace of House Organa, Ferus knew that it was Vader. Yet, he was amazed that the Emperor's Enforcer had made no move into sensing who it was that had stood guard to the gardens. True, he had hidden himself well, but surely somebody of Vader's standard would have sensed the hidden Jedi that stood mere feet away from him.

It would have been so easy, there and then, to have killed the Emperor's Enforcer. But he was no fool to Vader's power. And even he was outmatched and under-practiced. True, he had worked with his blade for a long time in secret as per Bail Organa's orders, but even then, privacy had been difficult.

Once Vader left, he had breathed a sigh of relief – until he got an alarm through his very core.

And it was then that he knew something horrific had happened.

A meditation had been in order, and upon entering the familiar swirls of the Force, he had seen something disturbing. A Mandalorian Warrior, being struck down by the familiar crimson blade of the Enforcer himself, a woman being shot down by a barrage of blaster fire from stormtroopers –

And a little girl, cowering in the corner, her hands over her head and at the mercy of Vader. His blade hummed as he drew closer to the Child, and He knew the power that swirled from the girl. It was great, powerful, yet untouched. He thought that Vader was going to spare the Child-

Instead, he killed her. Sliced her in half and without hesitation. Her head rolled, and He was presented an image of her cute face, twisted in fear, with tear strains down them. Her hair was a fiery gold, and her eyes were a familiar blue-grey.

Eyes he had associated with only one person in this entire Galaxy.

And then He was up. The Force had delivered him a warning, and he had to do something. There would have been no point otherwise. Its message was clear, it seemed.

The Child was important. She had to be saved.

He strode towards the chest in the corner of his room. The chest he had kept locked for the past five years.

He took the key that he wore around his neck, and reached down, unlocking it. He knelt down, pulling the top up and gazed inside to see the garments and objects within.

A black form fitting shirt with the ancient seal of the Jedi Order. Black boots, pants, and a silver belt. A brown cloak that was worn, tattered, but still in good enough condition to brave the weather and the fights that He had participated in.

He changed, and retrieved his light-sabre from the hidden compartment he had in his bag that would hang by his hip. All the royal guards wore one, and they always contained additional weaponry and materials needed for their position. But for him, it concealed his light-sabre. Should he ever need it.

Throwing a hand through his greying dark hair, the man stowed the light-sabre on his belt. He stretched his arms and legs, before making his way to the window. It would be easy. A feat he had done many times, and with his training in covert techniques, he would be able to slip by unnoticed. Unseen.

Bail Organa would not be pleased with this. But the Force had set him a task.

And he was going to obey it.

Chancing one last look at the life he had known, He leaped out the window. Free falling, he used the Force to soften his landing, before rushing into the shadows of the Palace, heading straight for the nearest speeder.

Time was running out.

And Ferus Olin was not one to disappoint.


	10. Darkness

* * *

_Chapter 9_

The silence that had fallen upon the room was one that Prax had not expected. He had hoped his revelation would be one of jubilation, with him being promoted and ranked higher than the other Agents. But as he stood there and stared at the hologram of the Emperor's Enforcer, all he felt was confusion and a slight bit of worry. Vader seemed to freeze where he stood.

After a moment, stretched into a lifetime, he finally spoke.

_"Where is your evidence of this claim, Major Prax?"_

Prax squeezed his hands into fists.

"I… Did have it, Lord Vader," Prax fidgeted slightly. "However, the Jedi Master destroyed it before I could fully obtain the full information before I could transfer it to the data chip. All I got was two names, alongside the child's own. The parents' names. Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_"Then your information could be vital or irrelevant,"_ Vader said, an edge to his voice.  _"For Obi-Wan is not the only one with that last name. There are – were – relations that share that last name. I am not convinced of your discovery."_

"My Lord, please," Prax felt desperation rise. "Let me prove it to you! I swear; she is the child!"

_"Only meeting the child can prove it. Until then, I am unconvinced that this girl is Kenobi's daughter."_

Prax gave a firm nod, and bowed.

"I shall bring the child to you within the hour."

_"I commend you for your efforts in slaying the Master, Prax. However, this child would provide you with a greater reward. I shall come to meet you and the child at the shuttle within the hour."_

The hologram blinked out, and Prax was left alone. A cruel smile warped his face. A reward? A possible promotion? He liked the sound of that very much indeed! Now, he needed to see the girl, get her prepared and –

He paused, hearing blaster shots. He hurried out the room and into the corridor. He snarled and walked towards the sound, his eyes seeking out any sign of the stormtroopers or anyone that could tell him what was going on.

Finally, he spotted one up ahead, and stepped forwards, grabbing their arm.

"What is going on here?!"

The trooper turned, and said.

"It's the girl, sir! She's escaped!"

Prax's snarl intensified. Stormtroopers approached him, seeking out orders.  _Stupid men…_

"After her! Bring her back alive or Vader has all our heads!"

* * *

_So, Obi-Wan, you have handed me a tool to use._

The thought filled Vader's mind as he headed to his shuttle. His revenge, his repayment of the eternity of suffering Kenobi had condemned him to. Small, but so good. And just within reach.

Anticipation, red hot rage greater than the lava of Mustafar, thoughts of vengeance whose chill exceeded the metal that encased him, magnified a thousand fold by the thought of finally dealing his counterblow to the one who had damned him.

If what Agent Prax had said was true and the child was the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he had been handed a very important pawn in this game. If she had any talent, Vader would be able to exploit the child's gifts. If Kenobi was still alive... neither the lava nor the machinery had deprived Vader of mirth.

_'Brother',_  Obi-Wan had called him, ignoring Skywalker's screams tearing through the air as the lava burnt his flesh. It was only fitting that Kenobi be torn apart by his own child.

But was the girl his child?

Vader stepped onto his shuttle and ordered the pilot to head for Belleau-a-Lir.

Sidious had made it clear that any remnants of the Jedi Order were to be eliminated, and Vader loyally obeyed that command. But Vader felt that this child would be better suited as his Dark Side servant. Her death would be wasteful. And he was already training an apprentice himself.

If he could not find Kenobi, then what better revenge than to turn his own child to the Dark Side?

* * *

Kiara ran as fast as she could.

She sheltered her head under her arm, ducking to evade the blaster shots of the pursuing troopers. Kiara squealed and skidded on the snow. She promptly turned left and ran out of the landing zone, heading into the steady stream of pedestrians. Some yelled at her as she bumped into them. Several times, Kiara almost slipped on a hidden patch of ice.

"Stop! In the name of the Empire!"

It was at that moment that Kiara heard the pedestrians scream – followed by the heavy dropping of bodies.

Panic coursed through her core and Kiara ran out onto the road. Speeders frantically stopped and swerved as she darted before them. She heard someone yell from behind and a loud bang. But Kiara did not stop to see what had happened. She could not stop. She had to get away.

Darting onto the opposite walkway, Kiara ran down the cleared path, trying her best to increase her pace. She clenched her hands into fists as she glanced back briefly to see a stormtrooper lying on the road, unmoving, but three others running after her on the path. Their rifles were raised to their hips and were ready to fire, but at the last second, Kiara darted behind another speeder. She could head back over the road!

But just before she stepped out onto the road, someone grabbed her collar and pulled her back. She flailed as the stranger tried to gain a tighter grip of her, before twisting so that she was perpendicular to the person. Her jacket, already large on her small form, slipped off and she was falling back. A flash of pain hit her hands as they impacted upon the ground, but she got back up right after.

Kiara couldn't stop.

She couldn't.

_Someone, help me. Please, help me!_

Kiara turned and darted across the road. This time, no one came close to hitting her, and the traffic had grounded to a halt. Taking her chance, Kiara ran down the steadily growing line of cars, trying to figure out where to go. There had to be a way to find this Dumaka person! But... Where...

Kiara clambered up the front of a speeder and ran over the top, leaping onto another speeder. The occupants were just as surprised to see a small girl as she was being able to manage this. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she was amazed she had not yet fallen to the ground in exhaustion - but Kiara had to keep going. She could not let them capture her again.

A blaster shot sounded – and a red bolt narrowly missed her head.

Kiara leaped again and landed on a speeder, this time sliding down onto the ground. Spotting several stormtroopers behind her, she darted towards the parks of Belleau-a-Lir. She could hide among the foliage there! Jade had taught her how to blend in and hide away for situations such as this. Kiara had learned this from a young age in case they needed to hide away.

Kiara felt her boots slide and she winced as she skidded, crashing hard on the ground. Dazed, pain erupting through her right side, Kiara struggled to get up. Grasping her ribs, Kiara staggered in desperation towards the park. It was just a few metres ahead of her! She was almost there!

Someone grabbed her hair.

Kiara screamed, flailing as the individual yanked her back and encased her with their arms. Kiara kicked out and flailed, trying to break free of the grip, but this time the stormtrooper was not letting her go. His arm squeezed her injured side and she screamed all the louder.

A familiar voice roared. "Sedate her! Now!"

Kiara felt her hair get grabbed again, and something was rammed against her neck. A coldness spread through her neck from that one spot, and she felt her limbs freeze up. But Kiara was still conscious, even when the stormtrooper dropped her to the ground.

Several rifles were now trained on the Padawan as she lay there in the snow, defenceless and injured.

"You shouldn't have run away, kid," One of the stormtroopers said.

There were footsteps, and Kiara raised her eyes to see the Agent stepping towards them. The expression on his face was nothing but sheer anger, rage, at the stunt she had just pulled. Without hesitation, he raised his blaster and aimed it straight at Kiara's head.

The coldness in his voice was even worse than that of Alderaan's winter.

"I am far from impressed," Prax hissed through his teeth. "Now, I am in a situation: Vader had wanted you delivered to him alive. Unharmed. But I think I shall have to make an exception this time!"

"N-No," Kiara barely managed to say. "Please, I… I…"

"Oh shut up, you little rat!" Prax yelled at her. "You have insulted me for the last time! Time to end this - once and for all!"

He aimed his pistol at her legs. Kiara squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the shot. Maimed, she'd be brought to Vader, her fate sealed.

And she would see Master again.

A blaster shot sounded - and sudden silence fell onto the scene.

Kiara's eyes snapped open, and she looked up.

But before she could shout, before she could do anything... a bright flash engulfed her vision.

And from the cries of the ISB Agent and the Stormtroopers, Kiara knew they had shared the same fate.

A roar sounded as a jet pack ignited and a loud wail as a rocket burst free from its restraints, exploding upon impact a few metres away from Kiara's position.

Shaking her head, Kiara heard the clicks of the rifles of the stormtroopers before a heavy sound as someone dropped nearby. A loud tingle told her that a blade had been drawn, followed by the sound of it sinking through armour and flesh with a sickening noise and rasp. A cough and something heavy fell near her, and Kiara almost threw up at the overwhelming stench of blood that assaulted her nose.

Her eyesight returned - what she saw made Kiara scream and scramble as far back as she could.

Prax lay on the ground before her, coughing and spluttering, a large thin oval shape in his abdomen. Blood was pooling onto the snow and ice, covering his clothing, and another cough caused blood to drip from his mouth in a small spurt.

Shaking viciously, Kiara looked up to see who her saviour was. And the shocked gasp that came from her mouth was quickly replaced with happiness and joy squeal at who it was.

Her saviour wore armour reminiscent of the Mandalorians, a Warrior based culture that Kiara had read about from her books. The armour was painted a glorious black and gold. Justice and revenge. The helm was painted with a seal that Kiara recognised, and had a sharp t-visor on the centre. On his belt was a collection of weaponry, but it was the blade that he currently held - dripping with blood - that was the focus of the stormtroopers' attention.

But Kiara recognised who it was. Just by the armour, the build of the man and the crest on the helm.

The Mandalorian from the Lir Waterfall!

Dumaka!

She scrambled back as the armoured man, who held a thin blade that dripped with blood, reached forward. He grabbed the nearest stormtrooper around his neck, before doing the exact same. The stormtrooper roared in pain, but Dumaka grabbed the man's with both arms, one hand on the helmet.

With a sickening crack, the man's head was yanked and he fell limp.

And that was the moment everything changed.

The stormtroopers were now completely focused upon the Mandalorian. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, a small circular blue shield appearing as he crouched behind it. The Mandalorian sheathed the blade back into his belt and raised his blaster. He fired. The blaster bolts that struck the shield stopped short, and Kiara could see the Mandalorian fall back slightly. Stormtroopers won fights with their numbers.

Kiara shakily got up. Something seemed to  _snap_ within her, watching the scene before her, and a look of determination passed onto the youngster's face. She raised her hands, before yanking them back quickly.

Several stormtroopers fell, their legs whipped out from underneath them.

The Mandalorian reached for his belt at that moment and threw something at the ground nearest the stormtroopers. A small explosion sent snow and ice up into the air. A stormtrooper yelled as ice impaled his legs. Kiara gritted her teeth and darted forwards, leaping onto the back of one stormtrooper. She grabbed him by the chin, pulling hard as the man twisted and turned in his effort to try and get the girl off his back, succeeding by grabbing her arm and yanking her off.

Kiara kicked the shin of the stormtrooper before aiming with her free fist at the side of the armour. The stormtrooper didn't budge at the punch and he seemed to have forgotten Dumaka as he turned to attend to the girl now kicking and punching at him.

Then, Dumaka appeared. Like a shadow, he grabbed the stormtrooper's biceps from behind. Kiara watched with a gaping jaw as the grip the Mandalorian begun to tighten around the armour, sending several cracks up the white plating. The stormtrooper struggled, and was forced to release Kiara - which only sealed his fate.

The Mandalorian released him and grabbed the man by the torso, throwing him down against the ground. He slammed his armoured foot into the stormtrooper's helmet.

But there were still some stormtroopers left - and they were not going down without a fight. Dumaka aimed his arm.

"GET DOWN!"

She dropped, throwing her hands over her head.

A burst of flames erupted from the gauntlet with a roar, bright and deadly. The stormtroopers shrank slightly, their blaster bolts firing off. A couple were screaming in pain, the flames having burned true, the pair writhing as they fell to the ground. One stepped back, ignoring the screaming of the burned troopers to step forwards with rifle raised.

He fired, and the blaster bolt narrowly grazed the armoured man in the arm.

A deafening roar escaped the helm. The Mandalorian lunged, shoving the rifle up and sending another bolt into the sky. He brought his other hand up, grabbing the stormtrooper around the neck and throwing him against a speeder.

The stormtrooper never got up.

Kiara gasped as the Mandalorian turned to face the last two remaining stormtroopers. They were backing off, and she could sense nothing but fear. A part of her screamed for them to run, to just go and live another day.

Another wanted to watch them burn.

She couldn't help it. The fight was intoxicating, had woken something she never knew she had. Aside from the battle of Velken, Kiara had never been in actual combat before. And never had she felt this way before!

Kiara looked up, seeing the Mandalorian approaching the last two stormtroopers. They continued to cower, their rifles shaking in their grip as they contemplated what to do.

And that hesitation cost them their lives.

And then…

Silence.

"Child... Look at me..."

Kiara sucked in a breath, before lowering her hands. The voice was commanding, authoritative, yet... There was a strange softness in his voice.

The form of the Mandalorian was before her, standing just a couple of feet away. He squatted down, staring straight at her without saying a single word or moving. Then, without warning, he stood up and walked straight to Prax's form.

Kiara followed, standing with him as he looked down at the ISB Agent with his blaster raised. The Imperial was spluttering, coughing, his eyes looking up at the pair. There was nothing but fear within those once cold, merciless eyes, and a part of Kiara felt nothing but hatred towards him. This man had killed her Master, had attempted to kill her and was even wanting to sell her out to Vader.

But... Even when the blaster was offered to her, Kiara shook her head and looked away.

And a shot and the quietening of Prax's breathing told Kiara that Dumaka had done the job instead. Taking steady breaths, Kiara was instantly reminded of the pain in her side and winced, grasping it. In that split second, she felt Dumaka place a hand on her shoulder and was kneeling before her. She did not need to see his face to know the concern he felt for her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I... I slipped and landed on my side," Kiara murmured. But then she whispered. "Y-You are Dumaka… Aren't you?"

The Mandalorian gave a slight nod. Kiara looked up at the helmet, straight into the visor – and detected no deception. He meant it, what he had said. This was definitely Dumaka. This was the man that Jade had said that Kiara should find. That would look after her.

Then, he raised his other hand to her, despite the one that was on her shoulder. Kiara looked at it, then up, before the reality finally hit her. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she couldn't help but whimper.

"Jade... She's really dead... Isn't she?"

The Mandalorian's head drooped slightly, before it was raised and he gave a nod. Kiara squeezed her eyes shut and took a shaky breath, bowing her head as she cried for Jade. The Togruta was all she had ever known. She had trained Kiara in the Jedi Path for nearly a decade.

It was all she had ever known.

Kiara looked to Dumaka, her eyes staring straight into the visor of the helm. She knew what question he asked of her. And Jade trusted him - and that was good enough for Kiara.

He was all she had left in the Galaxy.

Kiara sucked in a breath, and reached out.

And took his hand.

Dumaka drew her close, lifting the girl into his arms. Kiara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face within his shoulder. She felt his arm balance her against him, the other raised as he aimed around with a blaster, before he lowered it. Kiara could not sense any danger around. They were alone.

"Time we were off. We must leave Alderaan – tonight."

Kiara just swallowed, giving a nod against the man's shoulder. She was so tired she could not speak any more. And her side hurt more than anything in the Galaxy.

But then... She felt something.

_Danger._

Kiara's head snapped up and she immediately looked around. She could feel it, coursing through her inner core like a tidal wave hitting a tree.

Something was coming.

Something...  _Worse_  than the stormtroopers. Worse than Prax. The warning in the Force was phenomenal.  _Intense._

The Dark Side was beginning to shroud the square. Whoever wielded it was powerful. Too powerful.

Kiara did not hesitate to whisper to Dumaka. He immediately paused in his movements, and let her down. He was focused entirely upon her and what she had to say.

"My Lady? Kiara?"

"Something's wrong..." Kiara whispered. "I feel... Cold. Like... A sudden chill had passed over me. I feel... Anger. Fear. Hatred... Darkness... A never ending cold. Like... All the light has been drawn out. All the... Hope."

Her head whipped around to the entrance of the square. And Kiara's eyes widened in fear at what she saw.

And who it was.

And from the darkness, came the rasping breathing of the Monster that was waiting for them.


	11. Promise

_Chapter 10_

"You are foolish... To believe you could leave this place..." The Monster stepped forwards. The blade he held was crimson, and the shadows seemed to stretch from his very being. But it was the breathing...

The breathing was what terrified Kiara the  _most_.

_"Alive."_

Kiara found her eyes focused entirely upon the Monster as he continued to move towards them. She could barely stop her shaking against Dumaka, feeling suddenly weak. Doubting. The sheer power from the Monster was significantly greater than her own. She felt like a mouse staring at a lion - a lion who was hungry and determined to  _kill_  her. Her very instinct told her to flee, to get Dumaka to move, and just run. But the Force Pressure that the Monster exerted was holding her in place.

Dumaka raised his blasters, aiming them straight at Vader. But even Kiara could see he was unsure whether to engage or not. She wished she was older and more experienced (and had a light-sabre) to help even the playing field. Kiara really was beginning to detest how  _useless_  she was in these situations. If she survived, she was going to make sure she was  _never_  going to be so again.

"Foolish?" Dumaka finally voiced. "I would think not. Brave, more like."

Vader's mask tilted slightly and Kiara felt as though he was staring at  _her._  Amusement seemed to reach out from the Monster, along with hatred and understanding. But mostly hatred and amusement. Kiara wondered to herself why the Monster felt this way by just seeing her.

"So... It is  _true_. Agent Prax was not lying to me."

Kiara felt Dumaka tense by her side. He raised a blaster and aimed it at Vader.

"Hand over the child, Mandalorian... And your reward shall be your  _life_."

Dumaka glanced down at Kiara. He gave a slight tilt of his head, and a sinking feeling rose within Kiara: was he going to abandon her too, like Jade? But then, Dumaka's head snapped back around and he raised another blaster at Vader. Kiara knew then and there what Dumaka's answer would be.

And as soon as he opened fire, Kiara dove out the way.

There was nothing she could do in this battle, not against Vader. The sheer power that the Monster had in the Force was overwhelming, something that a mere child could not measure up to. And as she scrambled back, she watched helpless as Vader effortlessly parried back the blaster shots and advanced towards Dumaka. Desperation rising, Kiara looked to the bodies of the stormtroopers and began seeking out one of their rifles. Something that would help Dumaka!

A roar of pain made Kiara spin her head around, and she screamed.

Dumaka was thrown through the air by the Monster's Force blast, landing on the ground. His left arm was severed from the elbow, and there were two stab wounds: one to his leg and another to his shoulder. The Mandalorian lay in the snow, unmoving.

_No... Please don't be... Dumaka!_

"What disappointment. I had expected more from a Mandalorian Warrior: your people are a brave and talented civilisation, full of talented warriors…" Vader's voice displayed his displeasure as he turned to face the pair completely. But Kiara didn't care as she ran straight at Dumaka's still form. Internally, she was pleading that he wasn't dead. No, her saviour couldn't be dead! Not because of her!

"And all I got was  _you._ "

Kiara knelt by Dumaka's form, shaking him. But the groan that escaped him only dashed Kiara's belief that he was able to get up and fight again. The wounds looked bad, and he was missing his left arm. If he didn't get help soon, then he was going to die from infection. And even then, Kiara still didn't know what to do!

The darkness crept closer, and Kiara looked up at Vader, who was making his way towards them. She had no way of defending them except for the weapons that Dumaka had. And Kiara knew next to nothing what many of them were able to do. The only ones she  _did_  know about were the blasters and the concussion grenades, but one wrong move with the grenades and she could blow both her  _and_ Dumaka up.

Standing, Kiara stepped before Dumaka and raised her arms. She was aware of Dumaka moving slightly behind her, but prayed to herself that he would stay down.

"Kiara?!"

Kiara ignored Dumaka, and didn't even move from where she stood. She had to at least try and reason with the Monster! Try and get him to spare Dumaka at the least!

"Leave Dumaka alone," Kiara said, her eyes focused on Vader. "Please. Don't hurt him!"

"Nothing will change my mind, child," Vader responded. "He is an enemy of the Empire and murdered several today. His fate though shall be different from your own. Tell me, Child... Where is your father? Is he close? Is he hiding away like a coward?"

_My... Father? What has he got to do with this?_

"I... I don't understand," Kiara barely managed to keep her voice from shaking. "What... What has my father got to do with this?"

The only response that Vader gave was his breathing. Kiara felt the hair stand up as she felt something cold press onto her, smothering her senses and drowning out the Light and Hope she had left within her. She wished she could do something to try and calm herself down.

"I see... You do not know," Vader's monotone voice boomed through the square. "You do not know who he is..."

He raised a hand, and Kiara felt her throat begin to constrict.

"No matter... You shall find the truth out soon enough!"

Kiara gagged, her hands flying to her throat. Her eyes widened in barely concealed fear, trying desperately to get a breath. She fell to her knees, shaking as the snow soaked through into her clothes. Shivering and barely able to breathe, Kiara couldn't even raise her head nor focus as her eyes began streaming with tears.

"Resisting is futile, youngling. But do not worry: I do not wish to kill you."

Kiara slumped to the ground, her hands falling onto the snow. She was aware of the coldness that was spreading through her skull from where her head touched the ice. Darkness was beginning to rise in her vision, and every attempt at a breath was becoming more difficult each moment.

" _AARGH!"_

Kiara felt the pressure leave her throat, and was slightly aware of someone passing over her. She could feel her vision slowly returning to normal, her eyes focusing on Dumaka as he made an attempt to try and tackle the Sith Lord. But Vader waved his hand effortlessly, sending the Mandalorian flying back against the ground. The cold Pressure expanded and Kiara shuddered against the ground, raising her eyes to Vader. His hand was still on Dumaka, but the fingers were slowly closing.

"No!" Kiara rasped. "No... D-Don't!"

But Vader said nothing, nor did he show any indication that he had acknowledged her plea for help. Dumaka was flailing, trying to find a way out, and Kiara could do  _nothing_  to stop Vader -

It was then that Kiara felt it. A sudden Pressure, swiftly heading towards them. Full not of darkness but... Of something else.

Light.  _Hope_.

A low  _snap-hiss_  penetrated the silence that had fallen and Kiara watched as a hooded figure leaped towards them - or more specifically Vader - from behind. The Monster turned and parried the blue blade that had been aimed for his back, tilting the helmet towards the hooded figure and not the girl that lay shivering a few feet away.

Kiara watched in amazement as the figure began a flurry of experienced blade-work against the Sith Lord, before she caught a glimpse of a brown eye as he glanced for a split second towards her.

_"Run_ , youngling! RUN!

Not waiting to be told a third time, Kiara coughed and staggered towards Dumaka, who was now starting to get up. She reached out and grabbed his right arm, pulling in the desperation for him to get up quicker and sooner. The Mandalorian waved her off and tried to stand, his right hand clasping the remains of his left. Kiara felt enormous guilt assault her at the thought that she had been the reason he had lost half his arm.

And now, as she looked back to see the now dueling pair, Kiara felt her fear and worry take hold. This stranger was doing everything possible to try and conquer the Sith that he was fighting, but Vader was just too experienced. Kiara could see the Jedi start to retreat back, trying to parry the blades away before finally, in one swift move -

Vader grabbed his throat with one hand and threw him back against the snow. The Jedi howled and kicked out, his foot striking the left leg of the Emperor's Enforcer in a loud  _bang_ , before he roared in pain. Vader raised his blade and brought it down onto the blue blade, trying to push the now downed Jedi into the ground.

"NO!" Kiara screamed, but Dumaka grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back before she had the chance to rush out. He pulled her tight to his form, and began backing away.

"We cannot just leave him!"

"My priority is you. Saving a Jedi is of no priority to me," Dumaka's voice did not display any concern at all, and he was now starting to drag Kiara away.

"He's trying to save us! Help him!"

"What can we do?!" Dumaka's voice was harsh. "Even if I wanted to... I cannot fight Vader and you are nothing but a child! Either you come away with me willingly or I'll drag you away myself! My mission is to get you to safety - whatever the cost!"

Kiara narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort -

A roar sounded above their heads.

Kiara's head snapped up and she saw a large, dark ship loom above their forms. Her eyes widened and she gawped at the magnificent vessel, before the ramp lowered down.

A woman was waiting. She was standing at the top of the ramp, wielding a blaster in one hand whilst her other hand held onto something else. There was a great urgency on her features.

"Hurry!" She yelled over the roar of the engines. "Hurry now! Come on, big guy!"

Kiara glanced back at the dueling individuals. The one with the blue blade had taken advantage of the intrusion to get back up. He and Vader were locked back in a duel, and this time he was fighting the Emperor's Enforcer with everything he could muster. Kiara could feel the Force Pressure he exerted, and for once, she felt safe and secure. The Darkness and Fear she had felt was now gone, and she felt significantly better and able. It was as though someone had started a fire in a cold room. The heat was spreading through and the darkness was cowering away from the light the fire brought to the room.

This man, whoever he was, clashed his blade against Vader's again, pulling back the second silver blade and driving it forwards to separate the pair. Vader remained as immobile as a mountain, standing his ground as he once again effortlessly parried the dual assault that came his way, before throwing a hand out.

A powerful Force Blast sent the Jedi flying back. He flipped and skidded against the snow, before raising his head. His hood had now fallen.

He was human, in his early thirties. He had pale skin, with a pale scar that crossed his face in a diagonal line. His eyes were brown as was his hair bar for a striking blonde streak in his fringe and touches of grey here and there. His eyes were full of the determination that Kiara had witnessed before in her Master, and a deep resolve that Kiara could not explain. His very form was lean yet strong, and he was quite tall.

"Ferus Olin..." Vader sounded. "Unwise of you to reveal yourself."

The man gave a sneer on his face.

"You should not have come back," Vader continued, walking towards him. "Now,  _two J_ edi shall die today."

"That is where youare wrong, Vader!" The Jedi threw his hands out, throwing snow towards Vader in a large flurry. Ice soared through the air, heading straight for the Sith in the possibility of penetrating the armour.

Kiara looked back at the  _Meraxes_. She could not leave the man behind! There had to be something she could do!

"Kiara, come on!" The young woman yelled. "Hurry! There are reinforcements on the way!"

Kiara looked to the Jedi and reached out. He immediately focused upon her, his eyes narrowing but getting the message. He nodded, and ran towards her, following Kiara as she too ran towards the ramp of the  _Meraxes_.

Kiara heard the Jedi extinguish his blades before feeling him grab her around the waist. Stifling a protest at being carried, Kiara felt the Jedi increase his pace before leaping through the air and landing on the ramp. He placed Kiara down, before ushering her inside, throwing his hands to either side of the ramp. The controls activated and the ramp sealed behind them.

"Get us out of here!" The Jedi yelled at the woman. "Hurry!"

The woman rushed away with Kiara in pursuit, the Jedi following. The woman led them straight to the bridge of the ship, where she immediately sat down. She began pressing controls, and Kiara heard the ship begin to creak and stammer. The woman cursed before turning her attention to the controls on the panel to her right, flicking some switches and pushing buttons. Loud blasts sounded from outside the ship, and Kiara almost winced.

"That...  _Thing_  won't think twice about pulling that trick any more!" The woman hooted, before grabbing the steering yokes. She turned her eyes to the Jedi and narrowed them. "You know how to fly?"

"Of course," The Jedi answered as though the question was the most ridiculous thing to ask of him. He sat in the co-pilot seat and grabbed the controls.

"Buckle up, kid," The woman said.

"What about Dumaka?"

"Don't worry about the big guy: he's getting that arm sorted out. He'll be through in a moment! Get yourself strapped in! We're going to be entering a hot zone in a moment!"

The woman grabbed her belt and sealed herself in, settling herself into the chair. Kiara did not hesitate to follow suit and sit in the vacant chair behind her, grabbing her belt -

An explosion rocked the ship and she was almost thrown out her chair.

"TIE Fighters on our tail!" The Jedi yelled, raising a hand and pressing switches above his head. "Shields at full power!"

"Take evasive action!" The woman ordered, and both turned the yokes. Kiara grabbed the belt to hold on tight as the ship violently turned to avoid another attack. There was another explosion, and Kiara stared at the woman as she flicked another switch, her eyes narrowing.

"Automatic weaponry online!"

Numerous explosions assaulted the  _Meraxes_ , and Kiara buried her face into her arms. She couldn't stand all this noise! It was like she was trapped in a cupboard and somebody was trying to beat down the door with a shovel. Kiara just couldn't stand the loud noise and vibrations of the battle!

Grabbing her belt and unfastening it, Kiara ran out the bridge of the  _Meraxes_ , heading straight into the main belly. She didn't care about exploring the rooms around her – Kiara just wanted a place to hide away and crawl into. It didn't matter what it was, just somewhere that she could escape from everything that was happening!

Another explosion rocked the ship, and Kiara fell to the ground. Raising her head, she stumbled towards the nearest door to her – a cupboard. Grabbing the handle and pulling it open, Kiara crawled inside and closed the door, sealing herself into darkness.

The noise of the explosions disappeared, but the vibrations remained. Not as bad, but still there.

Drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face in them, Kiara closed her eyes and prayed for it to stop.

* * *

"Three TIE fighters on our tail!" Victoria yelled. "We're now clear of Alderaan!"

The Jedi didn't hold the same tone of relief that she herself did, despite the fact that there were three Imperial fighters on their tail. Those, Victoria knew they could handle.

But what the Jedi pointed out next only made her jubilation over escaping immediately vanish.

A Star Destroyer.

And it was heading straight for them.

Victoria cursed and violently pulled the  _Nocturne_  to the left the now steadily growing form of the Star Destroyer. She knew as well as anybody that once a Star Destroyer got a hold on a ship, escaping it would be near impossible. And with three TIE fighters on their tail, they could not fully engage hyperspace in their current state -

Or could they?

Victoria looked to the Jedi by her side, and said.

"You able to handle this whilst I get coordinates up? I'm going to engage hyperspace!"

"Are you crazy?!" The Jedi said as another explosion rocked the  _Nocturne_. "With three fighters on our tail and a Star Destroyer - "

"We'll be in worse condition if we get pulled into that Star Destroyer!" Victoria argued. "Just keep them off our tail and I'll get the coordinates in!"

Victoria passed command immediately over to the Jedi, who pulled the ship into a dive, putting as much distance as possible between them and the Star Destroyer. They needed to at least try!

As the calculations for a random system nearby began to trickle over the meters, Victoria looked back as an alarm blared from the  _Nocturne_ computer. An explosion sounded and the alarm only blared louder, making Victoria curse: if the ship was damaged, then things were going to get a whole lot worse!

As the second coordinate began to appear on the dial, Victoria looked around as the door opened and Dumaka stumbled in, a protector on his left arm. He stared at the scene before him, a snarl appearing on his face. But Dumaka was not Victoria's concern right now.

"Have you got those coordinates yet?!" The Jedi yelled from his seat. "They're closing in!  _Hurry_!"

"Still working on the last coordinate!" Victoria yelled back, seeing the last few dials spin.

The shadows of the Star Destroyer began to loom over them, and she immediately held her breath. But Victoria kept her eyes primed on the dials as the last one began to trickle to a halt.

And with a sudden move, she reached over and grabbed the lever, slamming it down -

And as a beep sounded through her ears, the  _Nocturne_  lurched and the trails of hyperspace engulfed them.

Victoria sighed and relaxed, leaning back into her chair. Her form slumped and she just let herself relax, just taking a few moments to collect herself before she would do anything else -

A loud clatter and a yell made Victoria jump up, grabbing her blaster and facing the Jedi and Dumaka.

Dumaka had grabbed the Jedi by the scruff of his neck and was shoving him against the wall of the bridge. The Jedi gave a yell and pushed out, his fist colliding with Dumaka's face and causing the Mandalorian to release him. But the Mandalorian just turned his head, facing the Jedi with a snarl on his face. He raised his armoured hand, ready to send it straight into the face of the Jedi.

"Dumaka, stop!"

The Jedi ducked and Dumaka's fist collided with the wall, denting it inwards.

"Stop!" Victoria stepped forwards, raising her hands. "Stop this, Kiara's here! Kiara is -"

She paused, looking at the chair behind her own - and saw no sign of the little girl.

"Where is she?!" Dumaka roared. "She was right behind me!"

"I carried her on the ship!" The Jedi looked around, a panicked expression on his features. "I swear I-"

He paused, and Victoria watched as he closed his eyes. What was this Jedi doing?!

"This way," The Jedi suddenly said, and rushed out, heading into the corridor. Victoria followed with Dumaka bringing up the rear, as the Jedi headed straight towards one part of the corridor where there was a set of cupboards. Victoria always kept them empty.

The Jedi lowered a hand down and waved it slightly, the cupboard door sliding open to reveal Kiara inside, her face buried in her knees. The sight of her shivering form and no doubt the fear tugged at Victoria's heart strings, and she really wanted to reach out and take the girl into her arms.

The Jedi took a step, but Dumaka threw an arm out and shoved him away. The human narrowed his eyes before returning to look at Kiara. His expression softened, and he knelt down, before whispering.

"Kiara?"

The girl gave a pitiful moan, not moving. Her voice was muffled as she said.

"Is it over? H-Has the fighting stopped? H-Has everyone stopped arguing?"

_I guess the incident at the waterfall did more damage than realised. She is going to have trust issues for the rest of her life now._

"Yes, my Lady," Dumaka said with a softness to his voice. Victoria had never heard such softness in his tone before. He didn't even push Kiara away as she dove into his chest, seeking comfort. Dumaka did tense, but that was about it.

Knowing what the girl needed, Victoria was the first to speak out.

"Kiara... It's okay. You're safe now. The Imperials won't harm you anymore."

"Y-You won't fight anymore? Y-You won't argue?"

Dumaka and Victoria glanced at one another. Kiara had placed them in a predicament. In a crossroads where the wrong answer to Kiara's request would be enough to shake the child's confidence. Confidence that had already dwindled down substantially.

It was clear the argument and fight at the Lir Waterfall had left some lasting impression on Kiara. Victoria just hoped that nobody would not say anything foolish.

"Kiara..." Dumaka hesitated at that moment. "We all want the best for you. That is why we have our...  _Discussions._  We all have different opinions. It's just... I do not work with Jedi - "

"If you hate Jedi, then why save me?"

Victoria could see that Dumaka was trying his absolute best to keep his control. He was already at the end of his tether, and Victoria could see the creases appear on his features. But Kiara had asked a question and she needed an answer.

"Because..." Victoria placed his hand on Kiara's back and, to Victoria's relief, she curled towards him. The Jedi gave a small smile, looking at the pair before turning and making his way back to the bridge.

"When you were a baby, I made a promise. A promise to you there and then that I would do anything -  _anything_ \- to ensure you are safe and well.

"No matter what the cost."

 

 

 


	12. Ascension

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_The edge of the Colonies..._

This small space in the  _Colonies_  was void of planets, and barely had any traffic - Imperial or otherwise - passing through due to the possibility of pirates patrolling this area. It was for this reason why Imperial supply ships passed with escorts.

Upon arriving in this empty space, the eerie atmosphere and wariness assaulted the small group within the  _Meraxes_. But for them, this empty area of space was a haven for them to take advantage of.

For the simple reason that nobody dared venture in this small space. Nobody knew why, but they could guess when their scanners began to go haywire and the strange air sank into them.

Kiara sat on the couch, staring at Victoria as per her order. The young woman was tending to Kiara's scalp, using a little bit of gel and carefully smoothing it over the worst. She had tied the top of her hair back to allow easier access to the wound caused by Prax.

On the other side of the room were Dumaka and the Jedi that was known as Ferus Olin. The Mandalorian was busy squaring up to the Jedi, who was sitting rather calmly in a desk chair at the communication station, leaning back.

"No," Dumaka said firmly. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Kiara with a snarl on his face. He didn't even look at the Jedi who sat mere feet away. "I am not having this  _Jedi_  my ship! Victoria, land the  _Meraxes_  so he can get off!"

"No, wait!" Kiara cried, stepping up to the significantly taller individual. "Dumaka, he saved us!"

"And? I don't owe my life to anyone.  _Especially_  a Jedi. After everything that they have done to my people, be thankful I haven't shot him myself!"

"You know, I am sitting right here," The Jedi retorted. "So you can drop the attitude, Mandalorian."

"Shut up," Dumaka turned his full attention to the Jedi. "I have had enough of your kind-"

"Oh, stop with the hissy fit, Mandalorian: my  _kind_  is what saved your necks from Vader," The Jedi retorted. "I sensed your danger and I came to help. Otherwise, Vader would have killed you and the girl-"

"And I owe you  _nothing_ ," Dumaka interrupted with a fierce tone.

"I am not saying you do," The Jedi pointed out. "I am merely pointing out the fact that you could have died if I had not intervene, and your charge taken. Is that what you would have wanted?"

Kiara chewed her lip, before wincing when she felt Victoria press another bacta pad on the wound to her scalp. How much longer was this going to take?

"There we go, sweetie," Victoria whispered with a gentle smile. "You'll be better soon."

"Let's get something straight here," Dumaka and the Jedi's voices were now reaching high volumes and caused Kiara's attention to be drawn to them. Kiara had never felt such unease and anger before, except from Vader concerning the anger. The Jedi was refusing to back down as was Dumaka. Despite the obvious differences in size with Dumaka having the distinct advantage, the Jedi didn't seem fazed by him.

"I am trying to help you out. That girl has  _power_ , Mandalorian. Untapped power that I have not seen since the Jedi Order. She needs to be taught how to control that power, to prevent  _IT_  from controlling  _her_. You have no idea of the devastation that can cause."

"And I can manage to teach her discipline and control! I will not allow her to go down that Path  _any_ longer!"

"For how long, Mandalorian?" The Jedi's voice was now soft and level. No longer etched in anger. He shook his head. "You can deny that power for her to use but how long until it starts to eat away and consume her, piece by piece? Without the proper tuition, she  _will_  fall."

"I won't!" Kiara couldn't help but speak out. "I mean... I had a problem before but..."

"And what had happened then?" The Jedi asked her gently. "What did you do?"

"I..." Kiara remembered what had happened that day. She had had a very bad day, and was frustrated with the constant moving around. It was one night when she alone in the home, an eight year old girl, when she finally screamed because of the frustration she had felt. The next thing she knew, Kiara had woken in what could be said was a Warzone, with Jade holding her. Jade had taught her then and there that it was best they got her emotions under control, for if Kiara allowed her control to slip...

"I... Sort of broke some things," It wasn't a complete lie.

"You are powerful in the Force," The Jedi said softly. "But power needs to be wielded responsibly."

"And are you going to teach her what Jade failed?" Dumaka snorted. "She has done nothing but hold her back from reaching her full potential."

"Perhaps, but Jade wasn't a full Jedi," The Jedi looked at the Mandalorian. "And I wasn't saying I teach her solely. You are right about one thing, Mandalorian: she needs to be how to  _survive_. In these uncertain times, just being a Jedi is  _not_ enough. Learning survival skills from you will be beneficial. I, myself, have learned other means of survival aside from being a Jedi. And so far, I have lasted until today. Vader  _knows_  I am alive now, but... He also knows something of your little charge here. Something that gives him the  _advantage_. She needs to be prepared in case they meet again - and they will."

"What do you mean by  _He also knows something of your little charge_?" Victoria asked. "What happened out there?"

"That is something I would like to know too," The Jedi looked to Kiara. He seemed to have totally forgotten the argument he had been having with Dumaka.

_He has guts._

Kiara looked at each of them, as they stared at her. They were waiting expectantly, wanting an explanation over what had happened between her, Vader and Dumaka, even though the latter already knew. But Kiara wasn't sure if they would believe her: after all, what Vader had asked her was rather confusing to her.

"He... Said something about my Dad," Kiara whispered. "My... My  _real_  Dad. When I didn't answer his questions, he said I obviously didn't know. He said my fate was to be different from Dumaka's and he wanted to kill him. I think... He wanted to  _train_  me."

The Jedi stared at her for a few long moments. The way he was staring at her felt as though he was piercing right into her very soul. As though he was searching her for some answer to a question that he dared not voice to them all. Kiara felt his scan flutter around her own pressure, looking for something - and then he immediately paused. A small frown creased his forehead, before he gave a kind smile.

"Do not worry: Vader shall not get his hands on you, Kiara. I promise you that. I would die before Vader gets his hands on you."

It was at that moment he looked to Dumaka. The gentleness remained in his aged features and voice as he said.

"I have some questions that I need to ask of you, please, Mandalorian. I can tell from your feelings that you and Jade did not get along. Rest assured, I shall treat you with nothing less than the respect you are owed. You fought valiantly against Vader - a True Mandalorian. Not many who have done so have lived to tell the tale."

Dumaka narrowed his eyes.

Kiara looked between the pair, but before Dumaka could make any response, Ferus returned his attention to Kiara. She could tell he was all business now as the gentleness had disappeared from his voice with his next words.

"Kiara, can you leave us for a moment?" The Jedi asked. "I am sure you need to rest after the ordeal you have been through today."

"But I -" Kiara looked at Dumaka, trying to seek permission from him before dismissal. He gave a short nod, and Kiara chewed her lip before leaving the room.

* * *

Ferus sighed as the girl left the room, before leaning back in his seat. He paused, reaching out again with the Force and sensing the girl was just waiting behind the door. A small smile tugged at his lips: she was obviously trying to eavesdrop on the conversation that she was omitted from.

"She's eavesdropping. At the door," He raised his voice. "Young One! I know you are there!"

The presence hovered before moving away. He could sense the girl's annoyance, but this was needed. As soon as Kiara had mentioned her father, Ferus had been quick to try and figure out what Vader's interest in the sire would be. Vader had known something important to have decided to spare the child from death and train her. This was a complex situation he had got himself in, even more so when he had touched the youngster's Pressure. He was rather adept at sensing out signatures, even more so at masking his own.

Her Pressure was her own, unique, as all Force Sensitives had. A maelstrom of energy that would grow with her as she aged. She would become a very powerful Jedi once her training was complete.

But despite her unique Pressure the similarities he had sensed were there. Just a touch, on the fringes, but enough for him to identify. And since an offspring shared fifty percent of their DNA with each parent, it was no surprise there would be subtle traces. His memory was still rather good, and he could remember the signatures of those who he had spent significant amount of time with. Even after he had left the Order - a decision he had come to regret.

"What is this about, Jedi?" The Mandalorian known as Dumaka demanded.

"I wish to know," Ferus turned his full attention to Dumaka. "Kiara... Who are her parents? Do you know of that information?"

"Why does it matter?" Victoria asked. "It had never bothered us."

"Vader certainly has an interest in her parentage, hence why he was so adamant in sparing her," Ferus leaned forwards onto his elbows, a frown creasing his forehead. "And instead wanted her trained as a servant of the Dark Side."

"Wait... What are you saying?" Victoria was asking the right questions. Dumaka had fallen strangely silent at that moment.

"Kiara had said that Vader was interested in her father," Ferus answered her. "And it is clear from that he KNEW who Kiara's father actually IS. And who does Vader tend to kill?"

"Jedi," Victoria whispered.

"Exactly: Vader was not asking  _who_ but  _where_ Kiara's father was. And from what I gather from the information she had told me, Kiara's father had done something for Vader to feel some ill intent towards him. However, he felt Kiara was just too important to kill. If she had been just some ordinary Jedi Apprentice, I know he would have killed her then and there."

"He knows something important about Kiara... Something he can use later against her?" Victoria asked. "Wait... When me and Dumaka were at the apartment she was housed at, there was something odd. A data pad, crushed, lying on the ground. I haven't managed to extract the information from it yet though. It could have the answers about Kiara's father."

"Perhaps. It would confirm what I suspect," Ferus looked to Dumaka, hoping to speak with him now. "I recognise the father's Pressure from anywhere. There are traces there, confirmed when I scanned the youngster just before she left."

Victoria frowned. "You  _scanned_  her? Without her permission?"

"I had suspicions, as I said. I just needed it to be confirmed," Ferus repeated. "Either way, your Charge is in grave danger. Vader knows her identity now, and he will not stop at ensuring she is captured. As of this moment on, Kiara is to be put on more intensive training, Jedi-wise and Mandalorian-wise. Her life... Is never going to be the same from this moment on."

He looked to Victoria.

"Can you chart a course for Dantooine, please? We need to be as out of the way as possible. And we need to have very little activity from this moment on: any mistake, no matter how small, will be enough now the Empire is searching for us."

Victoria looked to Dumaka, as though seeking some sort of permission from him first. But after a short nod, she left the room.

Ferus leaned back into his chair, a small smile on his face as he turned to address the Mandalorian.

"I would like to apologise for being harsh on you. We have got off on the wrong foot. I hope that for the sake of Kiara, we can begin again. Kiara needs  _both_ of us, not one of us, to survive in the years that shall follow. She needs to learn the path of both in order to stand a chance in the Galaxy, and I am wanting to -"

"Hold it right there," Dumaka's tone was low. "I want to make something  _absolutely_  clear. I shall  _tolerate_  your presence on board my ship, but should you put a single toe out of line... I'll jettison you from the air lock. Is that clear, Jedi?!"

"Crystal," Ferus responded, almost amused as the Mandalorian strode out the room. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, contemplating the day he had just had. It had all started with a vision, and now he was on a ship heading for somewhere unknown.

With a secret he knew he should keep. For now.

Until the time was right.

As Ferus Olin allowed himself to fall into the deepest reaches of the Force, he could not get over the other piece of information he had gained. From his duel with Vader.

Except Ferus knew it wasn't Vader. That was just a mask, to hide the one within.

_So, my old friend... My suspicions proved correct. You were a danger after all. I knew that the moment we dueled in that training hall all those years ago._

_And now, Skywalker... Like a game of Chess. I had made my move._

_It is now yours._

* * *

_Darth Vader's cruiser._

His cape whispered across the ground as he strode through the corridors of his Star Destroyer towards the command centre. He was barely keeping control of the anger that he felt at the failure of securing his Mission, and a part of him felt the instant need to take his frustration out in his personal training halls.

And yet... Vader still felt a measure of triumph, however small. He had seen the Child, had felt her Pressure and had recognised the familiar traces of his former Master on the edges. He would  _never_ forget Obi-Wan Kenobi's Pressure: it was sickening. Too full of Good and Light and Naivety, too trusting and blind to the faults of others. She had displayed those similar qualities, had pleaded with him where others had failed.

Where...  _Padme_  had tried.

Anger now assaulted Vader at the thought that his happiness - his  _family_  - had been robbed because of Obi-Wan Kenobi. And now Vader had found that his former Master had a Child, something that Vader had been desperate for since he found out about Padme's pregnancy. If Obi-Wan had not intervened, Padme and the Child she carried would have been alive. It only made his revenge all the more fitting.

As he walked into the command centre, the murmurs fell silent. The personnel looked up at him, and Vader could sense the fear that they had within their core. But as before, he ignored it as he walked to join the individual that stood at the window, looking out on Alderaan with a watchful eye.

They were a human male, in their mid thirties, and wore maroon robes. His hair was brown and well kept, styled into a back comb except for a loose curl that fell onto his forehead. His features were sharp and chiselled, and he was a handsome man. If he didn't have the permanent scowl on his face, the man would have charmed many. But Vader knew as well as anybody that this man was extremely dangerous. Upon the belt he wore around his waist was a light-sabre, decorated with red gems at one end and sophisticated in its form. An arrogant way, Vader always thought, in showing his rank to those that were lower than Vader and even the Emperor himself.

For he was an Inquisitor.

"Lord Vader," Came the the short acknowledgement in the man's rasping voice.

"Inquisitor Malorum."

"Was your threats to Organa successful in reigning him in?" Malorum asked the Emperor's Enforcer. He had not moved at all, nor did he move his eyes from where they were fixed on the same point in the never-ending darkness of space.

"Indeed. But I have also... Learned more," Vader gave an indication that Malorum was to follow. This was a matter to be handled delicately, and with the strictest of confidence.

Malorum moved himself from the window and followed just short behind Vader. Good. He knew his place as well as others.

"Whilst on Alderaan," Vader said softly as they walked out the command centre and through the corridors. "I encountered something more. A powerful divergence in the Force. Earlier today, the ISB Agent Prax and his team had discovered a Jedi Master and her apprentice had been hiding on Alderaan. They had been there for a short term."

"Does Viceroy Organa know of their existence?" Malorum asked.

"He does not. There was nothing to indicate that he does," Vader continued. "Agent Prax engaged the Master and her apprentice - and killed the Master."

"The Jedi must have been weak to have been taken down by a mere  _ISB Agent_."

"Do not disrespect the dead, Lord Malorum," Vader's tone had lowered in displeasure. "But Prax had discovered more. The apprentice, a little girl, is of great value to me - and has unfortunately eluded us."

Vader glanced at Malorum to see the human's eyes narrow.

"The girl is powerful in the Force. Untapped, and restricted, but has potential of becoming a very powerful asset to us. However, Prax and the stormtroopers that were sent to retrieve her met an unfortunate end."

"A mere  _child_  killed the Agent and stormtroopers?"

"No. She is below average at best, from what I have seen. As I had said, her abilities are untapped," Vader was beginning to sound impatient. "And had protectors: a Mandalorian that goes by the name of Dumaka and another Jedi: Ferus Olin himself. They escaped in a ship of Mandalorian make. I command you to track them down... And retrieve the girl. Alive."

"And the others, Lord Vader?" Malorum was now speaking formal.

"I have no need or use of them. Kill them, including Ferus Olin. You can use whatever you need to accomplish this mission, Lord Malorum. I will not allow this opportunity to pass us by when we can gain so much from it."

Malorum bowed, before turning around and making his way out. But as he left, Vader returned to staring out the deck to the darkness of space. His hand curled into a fist as he contemplated how he had failed to secure the youngster. Vader had very little time to get his hands on Obi-Wan Kenobi's child before she was too set in the ways of the Jedi.

She had a lot of potential to be a powerful disciple of the Dark Side. Once he had trained the Child up to a level that would rival those he already had, she would be a fitting tool in bringing down the Emperor.

But if Ferus Olin managed to awaken the girl's full potential, she would become a powerful adversary. By that time, it would be too late and Vader would need to find someone more suitable to replace as a personal apprentice.

Relaxing his grip, Vader turned and made his way back to the bridge.

Ferus Olin had already played his move in this game of his. He had revealed himself, taken the Child and would be ensuring her spirit would be unyielding to the Dark Side. Vader had been foolish in revealing his strategy so soon, and now he had to alter his plans to ensure that Olin would not counter so easily and readily. The girl would be trained and shaped to ensure she would be ready, unbreakable, to Vader in the future.

But a part of him felt excitement over being the one to break her spirit and remodel her into an extension of his will.

Vader would enjoy it very much.

_Once the girl is mine, she will be a most valuable pawn. And that is when everything will get even more interesting._

And once he had the girl that would fetch an even bigger  _prize_  for Vader.

All he had to do... Was  _wait._


End file.
